If Only You Knew
by painterofemotions
Summary: When Hinata is forced to marry, strange mysteries involving her mother rise to the surface. Can she stay strong when everything around her collapses? Can Neji keep Hinata and Naruto together, or will he be gone before Hinata knows it? NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**If Only You Knew**

**Chapter 1: We've Grown So Much**

**Hyugan Training Grounds, 8:35 am**

"Hinata, I'm ashamed at your techniques. I thought that perhaps you are the heir to the Hyugan clan you would be better than what you are now. I see that I was wrong."

Hyuga Hiashi stood towering over his daughter Hinata. She was panting and drenched in sweat from the vigorous training with her father. It had been three hours…three hours of hitting, chakra selection, and techniques. Now came the talk. The speech she dreaded. She still stood in her Gentle Fist stance know her father was strong in surprise attacks, which she learned all too late before.

"I-I do try Tou-san…I-I really d-do…" Her eyes started to fill with tears that she couldn't stop from coming.

_Doesn't he understand that I try my best? I want to make him proud of me, I really do…but why am I so weak? Why can't I be strong like Neji-niisan? Or like Naruto-kun? I know I have inner strength…but it isn't enough!_

"Hinata! This isn't a game girl! Pay attention!" Before Hinata could react her father moved with super speed and attacked her. She stepped back to avoid his palm and twisted to catch his back, when he grabbed her wrist throwing her into a tree.

"Ack-cough ugh." Hinata tried to stand up but she couldn't and slumped back down to the earth, drops of blood dripped from her mouth.

"Why can't you be like Neji and actually be worth something to the clan? Instead you're just like your mother; weak and insignificant…Leave my sight. I don't want to see you for the next 6 hours."

"Hai. Tou-san." He walked away from muttering curses under his breath. Hinata sat there and let the tears fall. She was a disgrace to her family, to her father, and to Neji. He had said she was worthless, she was no good…

_But I must be of some good…I-I must…_She jumped up and ran toward the Branch House Compound. She needed to talk to someone…she needed her nii-san. She was worth something…she was. She flew past the servants and Main House members not thinking of where she was going, but she knew because her feet always carried her there on their own.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you going?" Neji stood in front of her with his arms full of scrolls and books.

"Oh Neji-niisan!" Hinata flew towards Neji, her hands clutching her heart. Neji dropped the items he had been carrying and cradled Hinata in his strong, protective arms.

"What happened? And why-"Neji's eyes fell to her stomach…his arm when he hugged her lifted her jacket abit, there was a purple bruise marking her perfect, pale skin. On her sides were red and swollen dots…her chakra points. Hinata continued to cry as Neji's temper began to rise. More than once he had talked to Haishi about his rough training with Hinata, more than once had he said he went too far. But Haishi care? No.

"**Your too rough with Hinata, Hiashi-sama…she can't do well when she's under pressure-"Haishi held up his hand.**

"**I will deal with Hinata as I see fit to. She is my daughter and I have authority over her. Not you Neji. Besides, Hinata is to kind for her own good…just like her-"Haishi stopped abruptly and stared out the window.**

"**Her mother." Neji stated...**

"**Hinata is just like her mother, Haishi-sama. But that doesn't mean their fates will be the same. Hinata is stronger than you think she is." Hiashi leaned over his desk and looked at Neji. His face was hardened and his eyes were glowing with frustration and anger.**

"**Get out." Neji's blood started to boil. Didn't he understand that Hinata needed him? Needed her father to support her?**

"**No." Neji stood.**

"**You have no idea what Hinata goes through. Every day she looks for your approval and praise yet you throw it away like ashes to the wind…do you even love her? Or is she some pawn that you use for your own ends?"**

"**How dare you question my motives for Hinata? And as for me treating her too harshly…who was the very one tried to kill her during the pre-chunin exams?" Neji gasped…how could he bring that up? He loved Hinata!**

"**I was young and selfish. I didn't realize how much Hinata meant to me then…"**

"**But you do now?" They stared at each other. Seconds, minutes…**

"**The questioned is not now, Hiashi-sama. But with all respect…will you ever?"**

"**Leave. LEAVE!!"**

Neji sat on his bed with a crying Hinata leaning on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her small waist, her petite form wracking with sobs. Her bruises had gotten worse and were swelling up. He shook his head, hating to ruin the moment but she had to get them wrapped before they became infected.

"Hinata we need to bandage your wounds. They're swelling badly." Hinata nodded.

"Take your shirt off, and I'll go get the medical cloth." Neji stood up and flashed stepped to the bathroom, rummaging through different drawers. Hinata while waiting for Neji applied healing chakra to some of the wounds her father had inflicted on her during training.

_I wish…I wish that I could be just a little bit better. I wish I could be stronger like Neji. I know that I'm strong in my heart. But what about physically? Naruto-kun said I was strong in my own way…but what did he mean?_

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Neji-niisan…just tired I guess…maybe…I don't know anymore." Neji frowned…what was Hinata talking about? Being the caring loving cousin he was, he went straight to a terrifying conclusion.

"Hinata…you're not going to kill yourself are you!" Hinata jumped up from the bed and stared at Neji in disbelief.

"Oh, no Neji-niisan! I would never do something like that! I-I have too much to live for! I could never hurt you or anyone like that…especially Naruto-kun…"

Hinata blushed at mention of her precious person. Neji merely sighed. Ever since Naruto and Hinata had gotten together it had been torture for him. It seemed like he was always watching them, or making sure Naruto didn't make any sudden moves on his innocent cousin.

But he knew Naruto meant well and that he would never do anything to make Hinata uncomfortable or unhappy. Ever since Neji realized his own feelings for his cousin that he did deep down truly care about her.

And hardly ever left her side. After all he was the one chosen to be her body guard right? Hinata was like the little sister everybody wanted (if they wanted one). But she was little no longer. She had grown in stature and internally. She was 5", she let her hair grow out and it came below her waist, her body had also changed…a lot…which made Neji nervous.

She really did have a nice body…as Sakura put it…one to die for.

_Well…let's hope it's one to die for. It seems that I'm always watching out for her. Is it become we've grown closer? Or is Hinata-sama growing on me? Either way…_

"N-Neji-niisan? Neji!" Neji snapped out of his thought life and stared at Hinata as if she was a wild woman.

"Hn?"

"I'm getting cold." Hinata's shirt was on the bed. She had her hand covering one of the bruises, glowing with chakra.

"I apologize Hinata. Here, you're going to need some help…speaking of help. Naruto returns from his 3 week long mission today…" Hinata jerked off the bed.

"Oh no! I won't have time to see him get to the gates! I was supposed to meet him there!" Neji laughed at Hinata sudden change of attitude.

"You only have 45 minutes, Hinata. And you can't see him wearing that." Neji smirked at Hinata's crimson blush.

"Neji! You're not helping! We need to go to my room so I can change! Hurry!" Neji looked at the window by his bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"The window?" Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"Yes the window, silly! Now come on!" Hinata went first then came Neji.

_Going through this window isn't as easy as it used to be. When Hinata and I were younger I could fit through it so smoothly…ha…I'm too old for this…_

In just four years Neji had grown to the height of 5"11. He kept his hair the same long, silky way. Hinata always teased him about how the women in the village were jealous of his beautiful, wavy, brown hair. At times, she would pull his tie out and watch it shine and bounce in the wind as if it were specially treated, then she would fall over laughing and he would mutter under his breath,

" Every aspect of the body should be treated with utmost care…" He had gotten more muscular and stronger. All the women drooled after him when he passed them by. Hinata would only laughing knowing it annoyed him.

"Nii-san. There's my window come on!"

_Oh, God not another window…but I have to admit. It is fun..._

As soon as Neji and Hinata landed on her floor she bolted to the bathroom. Neji only shook his head. Women could be so troublesome.

_Hinata has been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes…she's going to be late if she wants to see Naruto._

"Hinata-sama! It shouldn't take you an hour to get dressed."

"I can't figure out what to wear…"

"Let me see."Hinata stepped out the bathroom wearing her favorite black ninja pants and a lavender tank.

"I don't like it. Change." Neji turned his face so Hinata couldn't see him smirking. Her face fell and she poked her finger together.

"Y-you don't? I thought it was really cute…"

"I'm only kidding Hinata. If you like it wear it. It suites you well."

"Thank you, Neji-niisan!" Hinata rushed back into the bathroom.

"S-should I wear makeup? Maybe some perfume…what about my hair? In a bun? Hmm…" She leaned out and looked at Neji. He shrugged.

"Whatever fits you Hinata, but I'm sure it won't matter to Naruto. He sees you as you are. Beautiful." Hinata smiled.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Neji rolled his eyes…

_You don't say…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I've Missed You**

**Konoha Gates, 10:56 am**

"Neji-niisan?"

"Hn?"

"Are you sure I look ok? I-I mean I look nice?"

"Of course Hinata." They had gotten to the gates on time. Naruto and his friends should be here any minute. Uchiha Sasuke and Horano Sakura. Yea…the Uchiha had finally come back. Or rather Naruto dragged him back. It had been a year ago when the guards saw Naruto dragging the unconscious Uchiha through the gates. It had been hard for Sasuke when he first got back. No one trusted him except for his friends and some of the other who knew Sasuke personally. But things had gotten better for him…after all Sakura had waited a long time. Now Neji was waiting…for the Knucklehead ninja to get back.

"OI! HINATA IS THAT YOU?!" Neji cringed. Damn Naruto had a loud mouth!

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!" Neji didn't even have time to react. An orange and black figure flew past him and bowled into Hinata.

_Damn Naruto and his inhuman speed…got dust in my damned eyes…_

Neji recovered and looked around for his cousin. Naruto was straddling Hinata under a Sakura tree pouring out his heart and soul to her already.

"Hinata! Hinata! I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again! Man that was a long three weeks!" He leant down gently to Hinata's ear and whispered words of love and devotions.

"Hey, dobe. Don't knock her over like some log. She's a girl if you haven't noticed." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! Your girlfriend got to go with you! I haven't seen Hinata for three weeks!"

"Phft…whatever, dobe." Sakura punched Sasuke's arm.

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone? Won't you two ever grow up?"

"Hn."

"Bastard." Sasuke walked over to Neji and gave him an annoyed, yet amused look.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha." Sasuke shook his head and stared at Naruto and Hinata. He never really told Sakura he loved her…maybe he could talk to Naruto about it later…when he wasn't so occupied.

"Naruto-kun…I missed you so much! I-I'm so glad you're back!"

"I missed you more." Naruto captured Hinata's soft lips in his own and kissed her passionately. They forgot that other people were around. They forgot they were outside and only focused on each other. Their love. It seemed like hours passed by as the nestled in each other presence, enjoying the closeness of the other's body. Which Neji feel uncomfortable.

"Ahem. AHEM!" Hinata and Naruto jerked out of their trance to stare at Neji.

_Damn, _Naruto thought_, He's such a mood wrecker…_

"Naruto. You're very comfortable I see, but I find your position with my LITTLE cousin most questionable." Hinata gave an "eep!" of embarrassment and buried her face in Naruto's jacket. Naruto laughed.

"Heh…sorry Neji. I sorta' got carried away. But don't worry, I won't do anything to a kid like Hinata. I'm not like that." Poor Hinata's face turned tomato red as all she could do was cover her face.

"Naruto you idiot! Some boyfriend you are!" Sakura yelled.

"Can we leave? I'm starving." Sasuke said.

"Where are we go'n? Sasuke! How about your place?"

"Naruto…"

"It'll be on me."

"Hn."

**Uchiha Estate, 11:20 am **

"Naruto! For the last time…we are not fixing ramen!" Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto stood in the Uchiha kitchen rummaging through the cabinets and icebox for vegetables, pots and pans. Sakura was at her wits end. Naruto had mentioned nothing but ramen soon as they got into the house. She was ready to punch his balls off if he didn't leave her alone…and soon.

"Well…how about roast? We all like that." Sasuke shrugged. Even though he didn't admit it…Sakura's cooking combined with Hinata's was the best in the whole village. He had eaten over Naruto's house when Hinata cooked…and it was good. Neji bowed and went toward the door.

"Not staying, Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"I have important business to do for the Head Household. Perhaps some other time." Hinata frowned.

"Can't you stay for a little bit? Neji-niisan?"

"I'm afraid I can't Hinata…why? I don't need to watch you do I?" Neji said, gesturing at Naruto. He held up his hands and smiled. Neji nodded, gave Hinata his best smile then left.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you still have the steak in the cellar? I can't find it…"

"Yes."

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped five feet in the air. Sakura could be scary if she needed to be.

"Help me get the steak. I want to hear about you and Hinata. There's enough for a big pot. Sasuke-kun? Could you do the vegetables, please?"

"Sure…"

"Thank you! I love you!" Sakura kissed him on the cheek then ran downstairs with Naruto to get the food. Meanwhile Sasuke and Hinata cut up some vegetables and got the water ready. They made comfortable small talk about Konoha, friends, missions and such.

"Oh dear…" Sasuke turned to see what Hinata had exclaimed about. She was on her tiptoes trying to reach his top shelf, where the seasonings where. Sakura had always gotten annoyed with Sasuke because his shelves were so high and she couldn't reach them.

_Heh…it's not my fault she's so short…Sakura is always getting pissed about something or everything. But I still can't stop caring about her. Damn, when did I become so soft? Damn Naruto and his world-view-shaking speeches._

"Here Hinata." Sasuke reached up and handed her the spices she chose on the counter.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme what are trying to do to Hinata-chan!" Sasuke whipped around and stared at Naruto.

"Shut up urosotongachi. I was only getting the seasonings for her." Naruto flicked Sasuke off, and he returned the favor.

"I swear if you two start fighting! Don't you ever stop messing with each other? God, people would think you two were brothers if didn't look so different."

Hinata giggled.

They got down to work. After the all entire roast wouldn't cook itself. Sakura and Hinata did the meat, and Naruto and Sasuke chopped and seasoned the meat. After an hour the food was finally done. They fixed their plates then piled in Sasuke's large living room. It was expensively furnished with real leather couches and a large, red, brick fireplace. Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap in the chair next to the couch, while Naruto and Hinata snuggled against each other. Hinata had never been in Sasuke's home before. It was very beautiful and comfortable. The carpet was a tan, peach color that matched the walls leading up to the chandelier covered in glass drops.

"You're home is very beautiful, Sasuke-san." Sasuke sighed. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I didn't consider it a home until a year ago..."

"That's because this house is now filled with love, friendship and a touch of-"

"RAMEN!"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You interrupted me when I was just-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who in the world could that be? Sasuke-kun what time is it?"

"Half past 6." Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. Neji was standing there looking pissed off. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji shook his head.

"Hinata I'm sorry to have to interrupt your evening but you must come home immediately. Hiashi-sama has to speak to you on a matter of high importance." Hinata's eyes widened at her cousin appearance…what was so wrong that they could read him so easily?

"Neji is something wrong? We can help-"

"Forgive me Sakura-san. But there is nothing you can do about this. Hinata, we have to leave."

"Hai, Neji-niisan." Hinata maneuvered off the couch so as not to wake Naruto up. She kissed him on his forehead, then hugged Sakura and waved to Sasuke.

"Sakura could you tell Naruto, please?" She nodded. Neji and Hinata went out the door.

"We have to hurry."

"I know…niisan, why are you so upset? Did father say something?" Neji remained tight lipped and only walked faster. Finally the gates of the Hyuga compound came into view. Neji and Hinata went straight to Hiashi's office. Neji knocked twice.

"Enter." Hinata looked Neji for assurance and strength. He smiled and squeezed her hand before they entered. Hiashi was sitting at his desk reading an official looking paper. Without looking at them he motioned for Hinata to sit and Neji to stand in back of her.

"An heiress to any clan has responsibilities that she cannot ignore or put aside. I won't live forever and someday you will have become the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hinata. With a husband at your side."

**Review! I hope this chapter satisfied your thirst for now, lol.**

**I'm really sorta nervous about chapter 3…I'm working on it right now, but I don't think I'll do it right. Oh, well…review and tell me what you think! **

**P.S. BWWHHHAAAAAAA!! Tell all your friends to read my story! Or else….hahahaha! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hinata's Burden**

**Outside Hyugan office, 6:57 pm**

Hinata gasped. Husband? Husband?!

"It is my duty as a father and clan leader to ensure the clans' place in Konoha and you're well being. I received a letter from an old friend whose son is of age and from a noble family. Michimoe Takuya…" Hinata heard the words her father was saying…but she couldn't understand…

_No! No! Why? Why? I can't! I simply just can't marry someone else! I love Naruto! I can't do this no matter how much father wants me too! I don't love this man, I've never even met him before how can I marry him and I don't even know him? Please no…don't let this be true!_

_I'm so sorry Hinata, _Neji thought_, I tried everything…please forgive me for failing you…_

"**Hinata needs a young man to guide her as she takes the position of clan leader! She can't do it on her own, you know this Neji!"**

"**Hinata is fully capable of leading this clan herself! You've never given her a chance to show you just how deserving she truly is!"**

"**My word is law in this clan. Hinata is going to be married and you will be her guard. Understood?"**

"I know what you're thinking Hinata. But this is the best thing to do for your own well-being. Takuya is an honorable young man and will make you a fine husband. He will lead the clan well into high society and prosperity in Konoha, greater than what we are now."

"B-but f-father I've never even met him! I don't love him!" Hiashi's eye twitched. He folded his hands on his desk and stared at Hinata.

"Love has nothing to do with it. Power and enmity build a kingdom, Hinata. Not love. I'm disappointed in you Hinata. I thought you would want this clan to prosper." Hinata shook her head.

"No! I do! But I can't do this I just can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? If you're mother could, you can." Hinata looked at her father.

"I-I am not my mother. Nor will I bear the burden she did for so long."

"What?"

"I won't marry Takuya! I don't love him! I love someone else!"

"Hinata!" Neji seethed.

"And who would that be? Hopefully someone worthy of taking your hand."

"He is worthy! He is more than worthy! H-he loves me and w-would do anything for me!"

"Who would that unfortunate creature be?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto. He-he is more worthy than you think, father, please. Just give him a chance!"

Hiashi glared with anger at his daughter. Neji place his hand on Hinata's shoulder. She loved Naruto and no other. But could she sacrifice so much for one person? Hinata and Hiashi stared at each other…

"I'm sorry Tou-san. But I can't do as you ask…" Hinata looked down at the floor and then her father. When did he activate his-?

"Ahhh!"

"Hinata!" Hiashi flew from behind his desk and knocked her into the wall. Neji came at him throwing kunai.

_No! No! I didn't want this to happen! It's all my fault…why? Please don't fight, I hate to them fighting…Neji, father please stop, please!_

Hinata struggled to get up but she couldn't. Her arm was broken. She gasped as the pain shot up and down her arm. Neji and her father were still fighting. They had broken a hole in the wall. Hinata heard footsteps.

"What in the blazes…Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji and Hiashi-sama are fighting! What happened?!" Two of the servants shielded Hinata while lifting her up.

"No! Put me down! I-I have to see Neji…"

_Why did it have to end like this? Why? Why can't I make…I can! I will make my own choices! He is not my master! Who does he think he is?! Who gave him authority to lay a hand on me?! Just who does he think he is? WHO!?_

"Stop! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!" Hinata stood up and faced her father with sheer anger.

"NO MORE! No more fighting! I hate to see us fight! We are family! Why can we not act as one?" Hiashi and Neji stopped.

Hyuga Hinata was angry.

_Her eyes…_, Neji thought, _I've never seen Hinata with those kinds of eyes…its pure anger! Those are the eyes of Hyuga Hiashi's daughter._

"I will never marry for wealth or stature! Never! I will not have the same fate or pain my mother had! I am not my mother and I refuse to be even compared to her! She was strong! Much stronger than me!" It was silent, not a noise broke through.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said.

"No! Let me speak! I have worked hard for this clan and sacrificed many things, yet you act like it does not matter! I have been ignored and mistreated…I have been undermined and looked over. Yet what I do is not enough? I have had enough!" Hinata began to breakdown then. Tears of pain, frustration and anger mingled down her cheeks.

"I will not submit! I will not! I am my own person I am Hinata and no one else! And when I am leader I will change the ways of the Hyuga! I would rather die than have my children in a cage such as this!" Hinata dropped to the floor…she heard Neji calling her name…but…everything went black.

**Konoha Hospital, 8:45 am**

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama are you awake?"

_Where am I? What happened? I-I remember so little…I remember Neji fighting for me and…father…father said I would have to be married. Then the servants and Main…they were fighting…I wonder if Neji is ok? Oh Neji! You didn't have to do that! Please be ok…and father…I love you so much. Please be ok, please! I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen! Please forgive me!_

"Hinata-sama…" Hinata opened her eyes to a white room. She was in the hospital. She jerked up from her bed.

"Hinata-sama! Don't do that! You still have injuries from last night! You're not well enough." Hinata looked toward the scolding voice. Hyuga Misa. She was one of the oldest Branch members still alive. She had nursed and been midwife to almost all of the births the clan had ever had. She laid a hand on her forehead.

"You and you're father had quite a run in last night. Didn't you dear?" Hinata couldn't look her in the eye…she turned toward the window.

"I-I tried so hard, Misa-sempai! But everything I do isn't enough! I don't understand…why did it have to happen? Why?!" She held Hinata's hand and squeezed it.

"Sometimes things happen to make us stronger. We don't know why, Hinata-sama…and you have certainly become stronger! If not more demanding! My I wish I could've been there! They said you were enraged, dear! I can just ima-" ***Boom!!!!***

"Oi! HINATA!!"

"Hinata!"

"Hey." Misa shook her head. Young people these days…she nodded to Hinata, bowed to her then her friends and left. Sakura and Naruto came running through the wall they had just demolished. Sasuke came in stride.

"Hinata are you ok? I was so worried! One thing I'm working with some minor patients…and then next I know I see you, you're father, and other Hyuga members on stretchers! What the hell happened?!"

"I-It's really a long story, Sakura-san…" Naruto grasped Hinata hand. His eyes were glowing with anger, concern and a deep, fierce love.

"It doesn't matter…we'll be here all day if we have to."

**2 hours later:**

"Wow…Hinata…" Two hours had gone by when Hinata had finally finished telling her story…from the very beginning.

_Hinata…I too had a father who didn't think much of me. In that I know how you feel._

_How could your own father treat you like that?! Don't worry girl, next time I'll be the one throwing the punches!!! CHAA!"_

_Hinata I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Now you're promised to someone else…it's my entire fault. What possibly can I do now?_

"Hinata! How are your wounds and bruises?"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade stood where the door had previously been. She looked tired as if she hadn't had any sleep. She walked to Hinata bed and took her pulse. She sighed.

"I'm glad you're doing well Hinata. When Neji first carried you in he looked about to fall apart. Poor boy…"

"B-but Tsunade-sama! Where's Neji-niisan…is ok? Where's father? What's happened to them-" Tsunade held up her hand.

"All in due time Hinata…right now you have to rest. Neji, Neji is…"

"Tell me, I need to know!"

"He's in critical condition…he's not doing so well. He and you're father really went at it…I didn't expect Hiashi to go that far, or Neji…"

"Should I go check on him? He's been sleeping for sometime…" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Make it quick."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gave Hinata a reassuring look then walked out. The silence was killing Hinata. Sasuke looked out the window…Tsunade's eyes were going over her scrutinizing her work. Naruto stared at his hands.

"Hinata…"Sasuke started,"Are you able to go back home?" Hinata raised her brow in question…what was he talking about?

" Able-bodied?" Hinata understood…she lowered her head.

"H-he was so angry…I don't know…"

"Know what Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If my father still finds me useful…whether or not he will discard me…if I will be disinherited." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean disown you?!"

"No, Naruto…he's just crazy." Catted Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Tsuande burst.

"Now is not the time for that! You two need to get along for all of our sakes! You two birdbrains…"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow! I'm so glad I got this chapter over with! I felt like it was dragging on forever and ever! **

**REVIEW!!! Please!!! I would love you to review! I's realy important to me that people review to see how they liked my story!**

**Thanks to all of those who added it to your favorties list, it really made my day!**

**1. The last chapter of Naruo....423 (i think) it wasn'tall that good. Kakashi can't die! He just can't!**

**(Although it would be interesting....if he did) **

**P.S Tell your friends or other people to stop by and read my story! *smiley face***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Hardened Heart and Bitter Sweet Memories**

**Konoha Hospital, 11:00 am**

Sun shone through the open window as its rays danced upon the bed sheet. The room was cool and quite as thoughts and memories flooded a mind so sorrowful and heartbroken…Hiashi's eyes were closed as he remembered his wife. She had been beautiful…innocent…perfect. As Hinata was now.

_Chihiro…_

"**Hiashi! W-we are n-not going t-t leave this man t-to d-die! He's…he's injured! He won't do us a-any harm!" Hiashi grabbed his young dirt stained wife by her arms and dragged her away from their captive.**

"**Chihiro, our mission was to bring him back dead or alive! Not to pity and heal him!" Chihiro jerked out of his grasp and crossed her small arms over her chest.**

"**The m-mission was t-to bring him b-back alive! D-dead if we h-had t-too! He's been w-well behaved and h-hasn't c-caused any t-trouble! Let me h-heal him!"**

"**Absolutely not!"**

"**He's been th-through so much, Hiashi! Please!"**

**The man's name was Urahara Sainime. His village had been attacked by a group of rouge shinobi. His family had been killed and everything he had had been either been stolen, or burned along with the village.**

**As a result, the man went insane and began hunting the ninja; he eventually killed them all… and their families. The Bird Country had asked Konoha for their assistance in capturing him, afraid he would start killing innocents.**

**Chihiro was kind-hearted and felt pity for the man…**

_And that's why she died…because she was kind, because she felt pity, because she was weak! I won't let that happen to Hinata…no matter what it takes, even if it hurts her…I won't. Hinata forgive me… But I will not allow you to do what your mother did. No, you will be strong and will have no relations to this emotion…love, kindness…Hinata I'm sorry. I never meant for things to be like this…please, Hinata, forgive me. But I must…for your sake…I must…_

**That night when he and Chihiro were asleep, after she healed the man, he had escaped. They had woken up to the sound of water and a cry of pain. Hiashi and Chihiro immediately went out looking for their man. He had fallen in the lake by their campsite. He was drowning, and his arms were flailing as he called out for help.**

**Chihiro threw off her outer shirt, getting ready to dive in after him. A tight grip on her upper arm stopped her.**

"**Hiashi! L-let me h-h-help him! He's d-drowning! Let g-g-go! P-please!"**

"**No! Let him be! It doesn't matter, he should have never tried to get away!"**

"**Hiashi!"**

"**Chihiro! I can't let you…" Chihiro looked up into her husband's white eyes…he stared into her brown ones.**

"**Please."**

Hiashi looked up at the ceiling…Hinata…Chihiro…

He felt warm liquid falling down his cheek and reached up…tears…how long had it been since he had wept? Since he had let his emotions show on his face? Not long enough. Not long enough.

--

"So you probably don't have a place to stay?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know what father is thinking now…he's probably so mad at me! And Neji…look what I've done!" Hinata covered her face and cried in her hands. Naruto lifted her tears stained face and kissed her softly.

"Hinata-chan…even if you don't have a place to go, I'm sure you can live with one of us! Right guys?" They nodded.

"But where?" Sakura quietly mused. She closed her eyes and thought deep.

_Hinata can't stay with Naruto…he'd probably kill her with his clumsiness…she could stay with me! But with me working at the hospital…hardly anyone will be there to make sure she's alright…ummm…Sasuke-kun is surely not an option. Surely not Sai… Poor Hinata would wish she was back at home if she had to deal with his remarks…Ino-pig? TenTen? I got it!_

Sakura mentally snapped her fingers. She had the perfect solution.

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you outside please?" Sasuke looked from her to Hinata.

"Hn." They walked out the room and down the hallway to the opening of the hospital deck.

"Speaking of outside…I have to go. See you kids later." Tsunade waved and exited the room.

"Paper work and all." Naruto smirked. Yea, paper work, right.

--

"Well? What is it?" Sakura bit her lip…she wasn't sure if this was going to go over with him well or not, but it was for Hinata. It was worth it.

"Sasuke-kun…about Hinata not having anywhere to stay…well…I think the safest place would be at your home." Sasuke raised a brow.

"B-but Sasuke-kun! The manor is so well equipped and it would safer if she stayed with us…" He frowned.

"Us…?" Sakura gulped. She wrung her hands together.

"Naruto and I would be staying there too…" Sasuke knit his brows together. He closed eyes; sighing deeply. He looked at Sakura to Hinata's room window. He saw Naruto and Hinata talking earnestly, he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"For you…Naruto…and _Hinata_." Sakura's eye widened…did Sasuke really mean what he just said? Was he serious?

"Sasuke-kun? Are you sure? I know how feel about your family's house…I don't want-" Sasuke touched Sakura's face softly, and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine. Do you really think I'm so heartless as to turn her out? Shame on you Sakura." Sakura grinned.

"Ok! Well let's go tell Hinata and Naruto the good news! Thank you, Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

--

"Oi! Naruto, Hinata! We have a plan!" Sakura walked back in with Sasuke, a big smile planted on her peachy cheeks. Naruto gripped Hinata's hand and looked at them hopefully. Hinata bit her lower lip…

"Naruto," Sasuke began.

"Hinata will be staying with me at the manor." Naruto's mouth dropped open to the floor and Hinata's eyes had never looked so big or terrified.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but Sasuke-kun!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and grabbed his shirt, shaking him.

"What are you trying to say, Sasuke? How come Hinata can't stay with me?!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and smirked.

Sakura slapped him upside his head. Hard.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so mean to them! And after all Hinata's been through!" Sasuke grunted at her and rubbed the back of his head.

Damn, that had hurt. A lot.

"Fine, I'll do it right." Sasuke turned to Hinata and began to explain.

"You, the baka and Sakura are going to stay with me. You, because we don't know if your house is stable…Sakura because she's a girl and will be able to take care of you, Naruto…because he doesn't have a life."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Hinata gave him a pleading glance.

--

"Sakura…how is Neji-niisan? And father? I've been worried about them…" Sakura wrung her hands and smiled.

"Your father's fine and Neji's ok too! Both of them should be able to leave by tomorrow…their injuries weren't that bad…a few broken bones and such."

"B-broken b-b-bones?!" Hinata gasped. Sakura laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

She smiled.

"I went to go see him…I told him about the plan for you living with us…he agreed."

Hinata smiled.

"That's good…I was so unsure. B-but what about father?! Does he know, you didn't tell him did you?!"

"No! NO!" Sakura exasperated, waving her hands.

"I didn't tell him anything! Really!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We are Your Friends**

**Haidou Compound, 2:44 pm**

"Is this the Hyuga Hinata? The heiress to the Hyuga clan?" A young man sat on a luxurious porch holding a picture of the beautiful, pale-eyed girl.

"She's more beautiful than they made her out to be. I can't wait to see her in person."

Takuya grinned at the thought of their meeting. An older gentleman sat down next to him.

"She's a real beauty, isn't she Takuya-sama? You would expect nothing less from Hyuga Hiashi-sama. She's your age, a wonderful medic-nin and I've heard she looked upon with respect and awe from the Branch house and village itself."

Takuya nodded.

"Of course…I also hear she also has an overprotective cousin…Neni? Nije? Kiki?" Takuya pondered.

"Neji…Takuya-sama."

" Ah, yes…" The older gentlemen pulled out a paper from an envelope and handed it to the young man. Takuya looked over it and frowned.

"I don't think I quite like him. Kisuke…is he one those Branch House bastards? He is isn't he?" The man called Kisuke nodded.

"I wonder…just how close are they?"

--

**Uchiha manor, 12:45 pm**

"Hinata, your room is upstairs across from mine next to Sakura's on the left. Naruto…" Sasuke pointed to the living room.

"Couch."

"OI! Why the hell do I get the couch, Sasuke?! Are you trying to take me away from Hinata-chan?!" Naruto yelled and dropped the suitcase he had been caring and ran to Hinata's side, throwing his arms around her waist.

Hinata blushed.

Sakura tugged on a lone strand of Sasuke's bangs, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, Naruto. Sasuke-kun was only joking. You'll have the room next to Hinata's, so you can be closer to her." Sakura picked up the case Naruto had dropped began walking down the hall. The boys went outside to the backyard.

"Hinata," Sakura turned back to face Hinata and stopped at a door.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"What's…what's going to happen to you? And Neji…is he going to be ok? I'm really worried about him and you father." Sakura opened the door to the room. It was a simple homey room, a queen sized bed against the wall and a large closet next to the bathroom. The floor was a beautiful oak wood and the walls were a light, sky blue.

Hinata awed at how simple yet, beautiful the room was. She turned to Sakura, offering her false reassuring smile.

"I-I know Neji-niisan will be ok…he's not weak at all! And I know that he'll do whatever he can to protect me. And father…" Hinata's face fell and she hung her head trying to hide her tears.

Sakura sat on the bed and motioned for Hinata to sit beside her. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and held her tight.

"Sakura…I…I just don't know! I don't know what to do! I don't know what's going to happen and Neji-niisan is hurt, father is hurt…what if he takes his anger out on Hanabi? Or Neji-niisan? This whole mess is my fault!"

"No! Hinata it isn't! Nothing is your fault…Hinata you stood up for yourself and Neji too! Oh, Hinata don't cry! Please don't cry!" Sakura wiped Hinata's tears, smearing them across her pale cheeks.

"Hinata your strong…you are! And sometimes…when we stand up for ourselves and the ones we love…we have to sacrifice things we don't want to. It may by your family name…or status, or even parents…but you always have Naruto. Who loves you more than the world and everything in it. And you know it."

Sakura released Hinata and smiled.

_Hinata…know that we'll never leave you. Naruto, Sasuke and I are always here for you….so is Neji, Hanabi and everyone else. You're not alone in this fight. Please, Hinata, don't take this burden all on yourself…don't draw yourself away. _

--

They set up a routine.

Since Hinata and Sakura both worked at the hospital, she continued there. Hinata was never to be left alone. Someone always had to be with her. After Neji and Hiashi were released from the hospital nothing was said about Hinata returning home…this gave Naruto the impression that Neji had indeed kept her whereabouts a secret…or that Hiashi was indignant and refused to search for her.

Knowing Neji wasn't one to tell, he believed it was the latter…though he didn't know which one he thought was the best. After all…Neji was taking a risky chance keeping where Hinata was a secret. He would do anything it took to keep Hinata safe and happy…even if it meant his own comfort. That just shows how much he'd changed since the Chunin exams. He cared about his cousin that much.

Naruto and Hinata were the only ones home. Sakura and Sasuke had gone to the market to stock up on groceries and necessities. Hinata had been with them for two weeks. Neji had been coming back and forth, telling Hinata news and such. It seemed that her father was eager for her to come home. From what Neji said…he wasn't very excited to know Hinata was with someone else…that she refused to come back to the compound.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do…or how things would turn out. In fact he was downright scared. Hinata had told him of the arranged marriage and her father's threat on her birthright. He wouldn't lose Hinata to some guy who didn't even know her. Because…Naruto knew everything about her. Her fears, goals…ok, maybe Neji knew her fears…and even goals…but Naruto knew her. Naruto loved her. And he would die protecting her…but he didn't want to suffer Hinata's happiness…wasn't it because of her love for him that this happened?

He shook his head. No. He couldn't be down at a time like this. He had to be strong for Hinata…Hinata needed him.

--

**Uchiha Manor, 11:13 am**

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up from a book he had been reading on the couch towards the small timid voice calling out his name. A small lamp just barely illuminating the room. Hinata, dressed in her cotton nightgown was standing in the hallway leaning gracefully against the wall.

"Oi, Hinata! You should be in bed. Why are you up so late?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

"I-I couldn't sleep…when I looked in your room you weren't there. So…I wanted to look for you." Naruto smiled and patted a space next to him on the couch. Hinata thankfully sat down beside him; tucking her legs under her and snuggling into his side.

Naruto kissed her forehead and continued on reading. It really wasn't that good a piece of literature…Iruka-sensei had recommended him to read it. He had lost interest when he saw the first word. Dietary.

"Naruto-kun? What are you reading?" Hinata inquired softly, prodding. One thing people didn't realize about Naruto was that he actually enjoyed a good book or two. But not a lot…Hinata knew when Naruto read this late it wasn't that he was caught up in the wonderful deep meaning of the ridiculously long book, but that something was bothering him.

Naruto grinned and gave her the book to observe.

"Iruka-sensei said I need to accommodate more than just ramen in my diet. Heh…I guess he can't be too wrong, eh Hinata?" She smiled. _No, trying something new couldn't be too bad, _she supposed.

"Naruto-kun…is there something bothering you? P-please tell me." He sighed…he could never keep anything from Hinata. But he didn't want to wear her down with his troubles…she already had so much to deal with.

"Nothing. I'm just a little worried heh, nothing big, Hinata-chan! Really!" Hinata frowned. Naruto was lying to her.

"Don't do that Hinata-chan! Please! Your making me feel bad…" Hinata frowned even more. Naruto threw up his hands in defeat and grinned that wide grin of his.

"Well…you see, Hinata-chan. I'm just a bit worried about you. Everything seems to be going ok now, but what if you're dad decides to come take you? And you seem so tired all the time…I guess I'm sorta' worried about Neji too. Heh, silly huh?" He scratched the back of his head.

"No, Naruto-kun. It's not silly at all! I-I know how you feel…I'm, I'm scared too. I don't know what Otou-san is going to do. B-but I don't want to leave…"

"Hinata-chan I don't want you to leave either. But…what about that guy? Who supposed to marry you? I…I don't want that to happen." Naruto hugged Hinata tightly but gently.

"I want you all to myself, Hinata-chan!" Hinata laughed, a pure genuine laugh and patted his head.

"I-If only you'll be mine, Naruto-kun!" Naruto swept Hinata's lips softly onto his own and smiled. A big, ridiculously happy smile.

"Of course, Hina-chan. We'll be each others."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review! I would to have some review from all of you who are waiting on next chapter and put this on your Story Alert! If I get 5 more reviews by tomorrow I will post Chapter 6 on Friday! So you get too chapters this week if I get 5 more reviews! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Attack! **

**Uchiha manor, 9:57pm**

The two couples sat in the living room, sipping tea. Sasuke and Sakura were cuddled, sitting on the floor while Naruto and Hinata preferred the couch. They had been talking about their day and the errands they had to run. Hinata enjoyed their company…but she felt like it wasn't going to last long. She knew sooner or later she would have to face her father.

She turned her mind to other things…like Naruto. How she loved him! She was so grateful to him…and he still loved her after all of this. And Sakura…who could ask for a greater friend? She had stuck by her side through everything…

Sasuke…Hinata knew she didn't know the quite boy as well but she was thankful to him for his willingness to help. He was a good guy…he just hardly ever showed it. Although Hinata was feeling pretty easy…Neji words had made her restless…

"**Hinata-sama…maybe you should come home. Hanabi-sama is very worried and so are the others."**

"**B-but I can't! Tou-san is so mad. I'm n-not sure if he'd want me to…and what about my a-arranged m-marriaged? What am I going to do?" Neji hung his head and sighed.**

"**Whatever you think is right, Hinata-sama. But Hiashi-sama won't wait for your decision…he's becoming…desperate. I'm concerned that he would do something drastic. I'm worried about you." Hinata smiled.**

**A fake rhinestone smile. Neji knew that smile. It told him that she wasn't alright and she was in fact worried, but she was trying to be strong. Neji gently ran his fingers over her cheek.**

"**You don't have to do that, Hinata-sama."**

**Hinata frowned.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Smile like that. It's unbecoming of you."**

"**Neji-niisan…"**

"**Hinata-sama…please don't change."**

Hinata mused over her cousins words.

_Neji-niisan…I won't change. I promise. But…I'm so unsure and afraid. I know what I want to do, but I'm scared of the path I want to take. It's almost like I'm torn in two. Between Naruto and father's expectation of me…I'm so confused of what I should do and what's right. But didn't Naruto say that destiny could be changed? I will change mine…even if that means giving up my inheritance to the most powerful clan in Konohagakure._

"SShhh. What was that?" Sakura tensed; looked around the room then back at her companions.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deep. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura before standing up and gesturing to Naruto. He nodded.

"Naruto-kun…what is it? I sense a chakra signature I don't know."

"I know Hinata. That's what Sasuke and I are about to find out. Stay here ok? I'll be back in a jiffy." Naruto whispered to her. He kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun! Where the hell are you two going?! You can't just leave us here and-" Sasuke kissed her softly and smirked.

"You have to stay with Hinata." Sakura frowned.

"Please be careful Sasuke-kun. You too Naruto."

**Click-cha-chink**

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"I heard it!" Naruto motioned towards the back of the house. The boys gave the girls one last reassuring looking and left.

Hinata and Sakura stared at each other.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Sakura ran to Hinata and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's gonna' be ok, Hinata! The boys are gonna be alright. Nothing can beat our boys!"

"Sakura-san…I'm so worried. What if something horrible happens to them? We should go-"

"No, Hinata! They told us to stay here! I'm sure they have everything under control…they must have." They stayed like that. Holding each other and waiting for their boys to come back. It must have been minutes...maybe even an hour. It seemed like forever.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed as she heard a cry of pain coming from outside.

"Hinata! Duck!" The living room window exploded just as Sakura brought Hinata to the floor. A figure clothed in gray jumped through the opening. He looked around the room and spotted Hinata and Sakura.

He started to form hand signs…when he fell flat on the floor.

Sakura reached to pull out a kunai…

_Damn! My pouch is in my room! How can I get it now?!_

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke stood where the man had been. He was holding his left arm…it was bleeding heavily. Sakura made to go forward-

"Sakura! Stay back! Get Hinata out of here! Now! There's too many of them! Leave damnit!"

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards her room. She let a breath go she hadn't known she was holding as she closed the door to her room.

"Sakura! We have to help them!"

"Hinata! I'm sensing a lot of chakra signatures! I want to help them as much as you do, but we-" Hinata's Byakugan was activated.

"Sakura move!" Hinata shoved Sakura to the floor.

"Gentle Fist!"

"Jyuuken!"

The unidentified assailant flew to the opposite wall. Hinata straightened from her stance.

"You're a Gentle Fist user…which means you must be from the Byakugan clan. Am I correct?" Hinara demanded.

"Hinata-sama…I never knew you were so strong…eh!" Hinata knew that voice. She stepped up to the man who had now sunken to the floor.

"Hinata don't-!"

"It's ok, Sakura-san…I-I think I know him…" Hinata walked closer and lifted the mask covering his face. She gasped.

"Kuri?" The moonlight just barely lit the room. Hinata stepped back. The young man lowered his eyes.

"I… I…Hiroshi-sama sent us to bring you back! I'm sorry Hinata-sama…but please come back to the compound! You have to!" Kuri pleaded.

"W-hy?"

Kuri took her hand in his and bowed before her.

"Hinata-sama, please! If you don't something bad is going to happen! I couldn't let you get hurt! And Neji-senpai has been on the rack for you! He's taken all the elders anger on himself!"

"B-but Kuri-san! I-agh!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata-sama!"

Hinata's limp form began to slip to the floor before she was caught by a man behind her.

He was tall and didn't wear a mask. He face was angled finely with fair skin. To Sakura it seemed he held on to Hinata with an iron grip…she was probably right, because Hinata grimaced in pain as he held her against his side.

"Hinata! Hinata are you ok?" Sakura reached for her weapons pouch and pulled out four sharp, deadly kunai. She glared at the man who dared lay a hand on the fragile girl.

"Who are you?" She yelled. He shot a gaze back at her.

"No need to tell you such a trivial answer. Hmmm…" He looked Hinata's unconscious form and frowned.

"We told her that she couldn't escape from her duties…but she wouldn't listen. Oh, well she brought this on herself."

"Give her back!" Sakura threw the sharp objects. Aiming for his vitals. He countered it by throwing his own weapons.

"Do you want to hurt Hinata? You're not that good of a friend. So be a good girl and let me leave quickly? Ok?"

"Like hell! I'm not giving her up without a fight!" Sakura tightened her gloved hands and pumped her chakra. This guy messed with the wrong kunoichis…how dare he come and act like he owns the place? She was going to get Hinata back…

_Don't worry, Hinata. I'll get you back. I swear it! I won't let them take you away…I can't. Hinata…stay strong!_

"Still plan on fighting, eh? You know though…I'm not the only one who's gonna hurt her?"

--

"Is that the last one?" Naruto called out as he slashed his opponent aside. He landed skillfully beside Sasuke.

"Maybe…I don't sense any other presence…Naruto!" Before he could react Naruto was sent flailing into a tree.

"Naruto!"

"You better keep your eye on the fight, boy!" Sasuke stepped back to avoid the man fist.

"Katon-Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Flames hotter than brimstone shot from Sasuke's lips as they scorched the man. Sasuke ignored his cries of pain as he ran to Naruto.

He was leaning against the tree holding his chest. Blood was dripping from his mouth. He looked up and smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme. What took you so long? I nearly had all of them!"

"Yea, right dobe." Naruto gazed at the house.

"We have to get back to the girls!"

--

The house was a wreck. No…wreck was an understatement. The house was in ruins. Pieces of debris and other broken objects lain strewn across the floor. Multiple windows were broken and even the floor boards were cracked as if a giant monster had marched right on them.

Naruto in took a sharp breath. Where were the girls?

"Blood." Sasuke knelt down and examined the piece of DNA.

"Naruto?"

"It's Sakura-chan's! Sakura-chan?!" They finally made their way to the front of the house. Everything was demolished. Sasuke turned a wall to the kitchen…to see Sakura sitting there holding a lavender blanket. She was speckled with blood.

She looked up to see them staring at her. She glanced around the room once more before bursting into hot tears. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and held her there. Naruto could only stare at the cloth she so tightly grasped.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto! I-I couldn't protect her!"

Naruto knelt down in front of her. He tried so hard to smile. To smile that utterly fake rhinestone smile.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan…it wasn't…" Sakura shoved Sasuke away from her. She screamed.

"Yes it was! I couldn't protect her…and they took her! There…there were so many… I'm so sorry…" She looked at the blanket she still clutched.

Lavender.

"This was her favorite, you know? She always liked…lavender…"

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys-guyettes! lol Happy Thanksgiving! Remeber to review and review! The story from here on is going to get really intense so don't miss it! Thanks again and **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Forced Submission**

**Hyuga Compound, Main House: 8:23 am**

"Hiroshi-dono…is Hinata-sama alright? She looks so pale." Kuri looked down at the young woman laying on the futon. Her hair laid in perfect swirls on the pillow, framing her plump face.

"She's beautiful…" Kuri said breathless. Hinata truly was a beautiful girl. Hiroshi knelt beside her, examining her.

"She'll make a wonderful wife for Takuya. If only she wasn't so headstrong. Now that I think about, Hinata is much like her mother. She's always been."

"Hiroshi-dono?" Kuri sounded unsure of his question. He looked at Hinata's face once more and turned toward the door.

"What is it boy?"

"What was Hinata's mother like?" Hiroshi blinked.

"Why would you, a Branch member want to know that?"

Kuri looked back at Hiroshi. He smiled.

"Because Hinata-sama…sure is strong for being weak."

--

"I see you're awake. Finally." Hinata's eyes opened to see pale ones like her own gazing back.

"Where am I?" Hinata glanced around the room and her face turned down as she realized that she was no longer in the Uchiha manor. She swiftly turned to the man beside.

"Why did you do this?!" Hinata was flustered.

"Because your father ordered us to. And Hiashi-sama's word is law in this clan. That's why."

Hinata's face fell. Of course, he father's word was law. And whatever he said goes... That's how it was in the Hyuga clan.

_But…someday I will change that._

"What do you see in that boy, I wonder?" Hinata turned her full attention to the man.

He knew about Naruto?!

Hinata looked him the eye. She was not ashamed of her love for Naruto.

"He's kind. And he loves me for who I am, not for my title. He makes me laugh…when I'm sad. He always smiles for me…even when he's upset…" A faint smile crossed her lips as she remembered the times when he would do crazy things just to make her laugh.

Hiroshi shook his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke is kind…and he SMILES? What is the world coming to?" Hinata jerked.

"S-S-SASUKE?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Isn't his house the one you were found at? I merely assumed-" Hinata face was a crimson red…she thought she would faint.

"No! I-I mean…ummm…Sasuke-kun a-and I…we're n-not! I-I-I…he's not him!"

"Then who is?" Hinata turned away.

_I don't have to answer his questions…but…he holds some amount of authority over me. He is father's advisor..._

"W-why are you inter- agh!" Hiroshi grabbed Hinata wrist and turned her toward him.

"Hinata-sama…if you think that you don't have to tell me anything. Then you're even more foolish than what I thought you were. And…"

He kneeled over…so close that Hinata could feel his breath on her ear.

So close…so close… Hinata's hand flew out to smack him. But he caught it and smirked.

"If you really want to protect him…Uzumaki that is…" Hinata gasped. He did know about Naruto! But how?!

"Oh? Are you surprised I know *all* about you pity love affair with the Kyuubi container? I know everything, Hinata-sama. And if you want him to live, you would be better off leaving him alone and following my requests."

--

"Neji-senpai?"

"What is it? Be gone if you don't have business with me." The girl flinched at the harshness of his voice. Neji must not be in a good mood.

"Hinata-sama has returned. S-she's in her room now."

--

Hinata tried to pull her hand back…but Hiroshi was… so strong.

"Ack-agh!" Hinata winced in pain.

"You're as foolish as your mother was. Perhaps even foolisher."

"What do you know about my mother?!" Hinata snapped.

"More than you know, my dear." A knock sounded at the door. Hiroshi promptly dropped Hinata's wrists.

"You may come in." The shoji opened to reveal Neji.

His face relayed a variety of emotions. Fear, anger, contempt...relief.

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan!" Neji knelt by Hinata's side, placing his hand on her forehead.

"She's fine Neji."

Hiroshi briefly glanced at him and snorted.

"Neji, don't you have business to attend to? All the other Branch members are getting ready for the arrival of the Michimoe family. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" Neji remained quite…his face conveyed no more emotion. He looked blankly at Hiroshi…

"My "business" is staying by Hinata-sama's side. Is that not the duty of the one who was honored as her protector?" Neji seethed.

He had never liked this man. Not only because of his attitude towards him and other Branch members…but the way he looked at and studied Hinata…he DID NOT like that.

Neji for some unknown intuition felt Hiroshi shadowing her every move. He couldn't quit put his finger on it, but he whenever a clan meeting took place…when he and Hinata sparred…he was watching her. Closely…too closely.

If this man wanted Hinata…then he would do everything in his power to keep him away from her.

"Don't forget you place, boy. A member of the Branch House such as you shouldn't even hold the title of "kouensha"…"dorei" suits you much better." Neji clenched his fist.

He was going to retort when Hinata stepped in. Her eyes showed displeasure and her face was stern.

"Hiroshi-dono, I respect you as you are my superior, but you will not talk to Neji-niisan that way again!" Hiroshi stood. Apparently being owned by Hinata hadn't made his day any better. He walked towards the door, and then turned back to her.

"I understand, Hinata-sama." Hiroshi cast a final glare at Neji and walked out. Hinata eyed Neji's face. It was tense…his hands were still clenched into fist.

Hinata placed her small hands on Neji's larger ones. Neji looked up at her. Not noticing he'd been glaring at the floor. His eyes held nothing. Blankness…

Hinata's pale orbs began to drip tears.

"N-Neji-niisan! I-I'm s-so sorry!" Neji stroked Hinata's hair; buried his face in Hinata lavender-blue tresses and sighed deeply.

"It's not your fault, Hinata-sama. I spoke out of line." Hinata wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"B-but if it wasn't for me-"

"Hinata,"

Neji held her at arm's length. He brushed her clear, warm tears away with his hand.

"If it weren't for you…I would have nothing to live for…let alone fight. I thank you for that…"imouto"." Neji tried to smile, but he couldn't…

"It's ok, Neji-niisan. You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

--

"Are you sure that she'll comply? Hinata isn't as meek as she used to be, you know."

Hiroshi threw a book at the man sitting across the room. He easily dodged it.

"Tsk, tsk…you have such a bad temper Hiroshi!"

"I know that. Hinata will do as I ask…for the sake of her clan if necessary. "

* * *

**WHOOOT! Sorry I posted this so late, I was babystting all day and barely had time to do my schoolwork! LOL IS anyone else excited about the next Naruto and Bleach chapters?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm going crazy here! LOL remember to review and review! I would also, If you guys haven't already go check out my story "Training the Heart" its a GaaraxMatsuri**

**fic. I'm also thinking about doing a oneshot for Ouran High School Host Club...and maybe Bleach...which ones you guys think I'll do better?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The First Meeting**

**Hyuga Compound, Main House: 5: 45pm**

"Hinata-sama! Oh, my you're so pretty!"

"Yes! You're skin is so soft and you're hair is so long and wavy! And you're kimono is so lovely!" Hinata smiled. Today was the day she met Takuya. Takuya Michimoe. She wasn't happy, not in the least. Inside Hinata wanted to cry.

She wanted to crawl into a corner and ball her eyes out, but she knew she couldn't, not yet at least.

_I have to be strong! I have to be strong for Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and Neji-niisan! I have to be strong for them! I can't let this get to me…if-if I am to be vigorous, then I must get through this. And maybe things will be better. They-they will…get better…they have to…_

"Hinata-sama…are you ok? You look sad." One of the girls asked. She looked concerned as she maneuvered Hinata's shoes on her tiny feet.

"I'm fine, Nanami…I-I'm just nervous." Nanami smiled.

"I know you'll do your best Hinata-sama! Isn't Neji-senpai supposed to escort you?" Hinata frowned.

"He's been sent off."

At the last minute Neji had been sent on an errand for the Hokage. He'd been gone for a week.

Nanami looked down. Great, she had made Hinata-sama even more upset. They looked up to see the door open. An elderly lady stepped in and gave Hinata the once over. She sniffed.

"I suppose that will be suitable. But," She crossed the room to Hinata.

"You neeeed to show more skin, dear! How will you ever expect to catch respectable young men when you dress like an old granny!"

She tugged the kimono top lower. The girls in the room giggled.

"HINATA-NEESAN!" Hinata smiled…she knew that small voice all too well. Hanabi ran into the room skidding to a stop before her older sister. Hinata placed both hands on Hanabi's shoulders.

"What is it, Hanabi? It's very un-lady like to yell and run like that." Hanabi smiled.

"Well…I wanted to see you before you went out…and well…Onee-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I know you'll do the right thing!" Hanabi kissed her cheek and stepped back.

Hinata patted her head.

"I will, imouto. Don't be worried, ok?"

"Ok, Hinata-neesan."

--

Hiashi looked Hinata over. That damn Sumi…he would have to talk her. She was beautiful, yes…but being the father he was, he wasn't too keen on showing off the chest. Oh, well, nothing he could do about it now.

_I could have the women come out and fix it…I don't like the fact Hinata has so much bust…but I don't have control over that do I? She did get much, if not all of it from her mother..._

Her kimono was exquisite. It was a silvery-gray and lavender kimono with a black waist wraps and cloud design. Her hair was in a large bun, with her sideburns hung down in curls.

"Hiashi-sama. They're here."

"Have them come meet us in the outside parlor."

"Yes."

--

"So, Hinata-san. I hear that you're a very accomplished med-nin?" Takuya tried to incite conversation with the white-eye beauty. He would have never guessed that she was this beautiful in person.

Hinata smiled. She poured more tea into his cup before answering.

"You don't have to use honorifics…please. In light of the circumstances after all." Hinata blushed. Hiashi nodded approvingly. Hinata was taking this considerably well.

"Ok, then Hinata. I've heard around the village that you're very skilled med-nin. What do you think of you abilities? No need to be shy."

"I guess I consider them acceptable. I've never really taken the time to actually weigh them…but their nothing like Neji-niisan's."

Kisuke frowned.

"Neji? Isn't that your cousin?"

"Yes. He really is a genius and he's already Anbu skilled! And he's a wonderful ninja! He taught me how to accomplish the Kage Bunshin perfectly!" Hinata smiled as she thought of the time when Neji began to teach her how to perfect the technique. It had been hard, but with Neji's patience she had gotten it down.

Takuya sipped his tea. He had heard that Hinata adored Neji. Just like an older brother and that she frequently spoke of him. He inwardly sighed. She was going to be a piece of work.

"You look very beautiful, Hinata-sama." Kisuke stated. Hinata looked at him in surprise and blush crimson. She was used to only Naruto commenting her like that.

"T-thank you!" A servant came up to Hiashi and whispered in his ear. Hiashi nodded.

"Neji has returned from his mission. Do you mind if he joins us? He is, after all Hinata's guardian." Takuya nodded.

"I don't see the harm in letting him come join us. Do you Kisuke?"

Actually Takuya did see something wrong with it. A lot wrong. He hadn't planned on Neji coming back so soon…or so his resources had said. Having Neji there would wreck the whole thing. He didn't need Hinata focusing on Neji instead of him. But in order to gain Hinata's trust…

"Of course not, Takuya-sama."

"Good. Go get him." The young man nodded and left.

"Well, Hinata? Do you have a favorite food? Favorite color? Animal?"

Hinata laughed lightly.

"W-hy all the questions?" Takuya smirked.

"If we are to be married, then should I not know more about the woman I am to spend the rest of my life with?"

Hinata gasped. Un-knowing to her, she had covered her mouth from shock. She couldn't help but be impressed. He was slick…very slick. If he left her speechless like this…she would have to be careful.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji-niisan?!" Hinata stood up. She smiled so brightly. Neji crossed the courtyard in one flash and hugged Hinata, raising her off the floor.

"Ne-Neji-niisan! R-r-really!" Hinata blushed, all though she was thoroughly delighted to see him. Takuya frowned. He knew he didn't like Neji when he first heard about him. Now he knew for sure. The way he held her…firmly, yet, gently…protectively.

How could he ever get close to Hinata if Neji was with her all the time?

"I got word from some of the other Branch members that you had such a meeting today. I wanted to catch you before you left, but-"

"Neji." Hiashi stated sharply. Neji turned to his uncle, his brows furrowed.

"You have not greeted our guests. Do so." Hiashi commanded. Neji's expression fell. He turned to acknowledge them-

"First, release Hinata. My God, boy…" Hinata blushed at her father's remark. Neji set her down gently and turned to greet Takuya and Kisuke.

"I apologize for my rudeness." He bowed. Kisuke smirked. So…this is how different the Branch was from the Main House.

Takuya narrowed his eyes. He would use Neji's position for his advantage. Branch…

"Don't let it happen again." Neji rose. Takuya looked for some emotion. Some expression to betray his thoughts. Nothing…his face was absolutely blank. Like a white page.

_How absolutely boring…so he's one of "those" type. Oh, well…maybe I can tweak his buttons a little._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry about this chapter. I know its a little short, the next one should ber longer! Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories! Please review more and tell me what you think I could do better. Oh, about my sister (for those of you who are dying to know) she has had her baby! It's a girl and we're both happy! **

**P.S. Does anyone know any good beta readers? I think I could maybe use one...thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We're Enemies…**

**Hyuga Compound, Main House Dining Hall, 7:00 pm**

Takuya and Kisuke had been at the compound for a week.

Elders and other members of the Main House sat around the dining table, piled with food and more good things. Many of the Hyugans had already heard about Hinata's arranged marriage to the powerful Michimoe clan's elite Takuya. Some agreed that Hiashi had made the right decision. Others thought it was downright wrong him to force his daughter to marry someone she'd never met.

But his word was law…and they could not lift a single finger against him.

Most of the clan had also sensed a change in the atmosphere sense they had arrived. Maybe it was because Neji didn't like the fact he would have to give Hinata up…Neji had always had the possessive/ jealous streak.

It was confirmed at dinner that night as Takuya and Neji glared at each other from across the table. It was also obvious he didn't like the seating. Takuya was seated by Hinata on Hiashi's right and Kisuke on her right. Neji was seated on Hiashi's left, right across from Takuya.

A perfect glaring opportunity. Almost to perfect. Neji had always been the one sit by Hinata's side. It wasn't fair.

_What am I saying? I sound like a spoiled, little child. I should have been seated at least on her opposite side. Damn Hiashi…he knows about my dislike for Takuya. He did this on purpose. Damn him…_

The chatter and conversation stopped as Hiashi stood. Everyone stopped their activity and looked at him.

He glanced briefly at Hinata and Takuya. Then at Kisuke and Neji. No…he didn't glance at Neji. He glared as if in warning," If you mess this up, I will kill you" fleeting look. But it was not missed by the other guests.

"Today we are celebrating Hinata's 17th. Her coming into inheritance and her coming of age. The Michimoe clan has taken an interest in our little Hinata…" At his comment the occupants around the tables laughed. Hiashi grinned.

"Many of you know Michimoe Kisuke. He has been negotiating the plans of this memorable moment. Kisuke." Hiashi gestured towards him. Kisuke stood up.

"Marriage negotiations have gone well. I am proud to say that things are looking well. Hiashi-san, it is a privilege for us to have Hinata-sama as a part of the Michimoe clan."

He looked at Takuya.

"However, there are some difficulties." Neji let out a breath. Hopefully these "difficulties" were so horrible that they would just go home. But he doubted that fantasy.

"Takuya-sama. You have yet to ask the young woman for her hand!" Neji gasped. Surely he wasn't-?

Takuya stood from the table and leaned one knee. He took Hinata's shaking hands in his and held them there. He looked her straight in her eyes.

_No! This can't be! Why are they making me do this? I don't want! I don't want to marry you!_

"Hinata, will you marry me?"

--

**Training Grounds, 7:30 pm**

"Oi, Shino. Kiba." The pair turned around to face the voice that had called out to them.

Sasuke stood on the dusty street, looking annoyed.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Have any of you seen Naruto? Sakura and I have been looking for him for over two hours!" Kiba shook his head.

"Last time I saw Naruto he was at the ramen stand. Maybe 15 minutes ago. He wasn't there when you looked?"

"No."

"He's been going around town all day." Shino offered. He pointed back towards the ramen stand.

"He should still be at the ramen stand." Sasuke nodded and left for that way. Damn, Naruto…

Ever since the night Hinata had been forcefully taken away, Naruto hadn't been the same. Of course he would smile and act like the usual dumbass, but he seemed to force himself to.

Honestly, Sasuke had never seen Naruto in this state before and truth be told it scared the hell out of him. Naruto seemed to be walking around in a self induced daze. Only a day after the fight Naruto had moved back into his own apartment. Sasuke had expected him to stay a little longer. But he was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto greeted. Sasuke looked at the empty countertop. Naruto had come to Ichiraku's but he hadn't ordered anything. Freakishly scary.

He sat down on the chair beside him. Neither one said anything, neither one moving.

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto…" Sasuke bonked him on the head with the butt of his kunai.

"OWWW!" Naruto turned his now angry gaze to his best friend. Holding his aching skull.

"What the hell was that for, Sasuke-teme?! You could've killed me!"

"It was only a hit. You'll live, you loser, you."

"Hm, whatever…"

"I know you're worried about Hinata, Naruto." Naruto gazed him in the eye. He looked down at the countertop, drawing imaginary swirls on the wood.

"I am. But there's nothing I can do about it now…she's getting married to someone else."

"Yea, so what are you going to do about it? Just let her?"

"I don't have a choice, Sasuke." Sasuke got up to leave, but not before turning to Naruto. Putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You always have a choice Naruto. Always."

--

The night was cool as the Hyuga members filed out on the open porch walkway. Ever since dinner had ended, Takuya had never left Hinata's side. Or his hand around her waist.

In Neji's mind, he was more comfortable with Naruto touching his cousin like that. Naruto was an honest guy, and good one at that. Neji believed that if Hinata should be with anyone, it should be Naruto.

Currently, Neji was sulking under an old oak tree observing the clamor from a distance. Hiashi had made it clear to him earlier he DID NOT want him tailing Hinata everywhere she went. This meant he couldn't keep an eye on Takuya.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn it all.

His gaze wondered over to Hinata's petite form. Talking to various officials and playing the part. She had on her fake rhinestone smile that Neji so dearly disliked.

"Alone, are you?" Takuya smirked. He walked over to Neji and leaned on the opposite side of the oak. He sighed.

"I just don't see why you dislike me so much, Neji." Neji glared at him.

"Please refrain from discarding my honorifics. I don't remember being that close to you." Neji snapped.

"I can do whatever I want to, Branch member. Or have you forgotten your place?" Neji only continued to glare at him. Takuya laughed.

"Seriously, Neji! What have I done to you? Is it because I'll be marrying your cousin that your hatred for me has become so welded? I simply don't understand you."

"I don't trust you." Takuya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't trust me? With Hinata you mean? I couldn't blame you…I am pretty fast in bed-ACK!" Neji rammed Takuya against the tree with so much force that it splinted.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you! If you lay one finger on her!" Neji said with fierceness. Takuya's hands enclosed around Neji's.

"Hinata is going to be my wife! And you can't do anything about it! She'll bear my children, she'll be mine! And I'll be the leader of two clans! And you, heh, you'll fade into the darkness."

"Don't fuck with me!" Neji moved to punch him, but Takuya slipped out Neji's grasp and stood ready.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to fight me? How absurd."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Neji."

--

Hinata moved between numbers of officials and Main House members. She had spent half the evening hearing congratulations, and saying 'thank yous'. And Takuya hadn't left her side until a moment ago. She had searched for Neji, but he had disappeared after dinner.

Hinata felt like she was a puppet. Being used and controlled for the purpose of others. She never wanted to feel this way again…but she knew that to be a farse.

She walked out to the large deck where the crowd was less. She leaned on the railing, thinking about all the things that had taken place.

_Naruto…_

"Oh, Naruto…"

* * *

**Hey, loyal readers! LOL Since Christmas is coming up and everything in like three days or something I've decided to give you two whole chapters today! Aren't I a great author? Not making you wait until next week! LOL Thanks to you all from my sis who just had her baby, she says thank you even though she doesn't know any of you, haha.** My other sister (theres three of us) **also says what's up just now...yea random.**

**Any Merry Christmas to you all and a appy Nwe Year!**

**P.S. For those of you who are waiting for "Training the Heart" please be patiecent. I'm still working on chapter 8. Thank you all! Reveiw, review and review please!**

**P.P.S. Haha, did anyone else think that Takuya saying Neji's name wrong was funny? Please tell me if you laughed at that part!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Affairs**

**Hyuga Compound, Main House, 8:15 pm.**

"Is that the best you can do, Hyuga Neji?! I thought that the genius of the Hyuga clan would be better than this!" Neji jumped back to avoid his attack.

This guy…was good. Even though Neji was fast, this guy was maybe as fast as Lee.

Neji clutched his leg. It was bleeding…badly.

--

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"What going on over there?" Hiashi turned towards the commotion. Where was Neji? Where was Takuya?

--

"I'll die before I give her up to you. You don't even have a place in her heart."

"So you do?" Neji glared at him. If he played this card…there was no going back.

"Hinata already has someone she loves. He loves her as well, and I doubt he'll let you have her." Takuya seethed.

"I'm the only one for Hinata! You bastard!" Takuya came at Neji throwing kunai, he easily dodged them and tackled him to the ground. His own kunai now hovering over Takuya's throat.

"He…is the only one for Hinata."

"Neji! What are you doing, boy?!" Hiashi grabbed Neji by his hair and lifted him off Takuya throwing him to the ground.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata ran to his side, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. But Neji wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Takuya.

People crowded around him as if to shield him from Neji's wrath.

Members of the House glared at him. One of the elders came up and slapped him.

Hinata moved in front, as if to shield him from another attack. But Neji only brushed her back.

"You idiot!" The woman yelled.

"You foolishness, stupid, idiot! Are you trying to bring this clan into a mess?! After Hiashi-sama so gracefully took you in after your worthless father died and this is how you thank him?! By attacking the man to rule over you?! Damn you."

The woman was about to turn her anger speech to Hinata, when Takuya stepped in.

"Please…don't be harsh with him. He was only trying to do what he thought was right. I believe I said something that highly upset him. Forgive me, please." Hanabi stepped out of the crowd and bent by Neji's side.

"Father, Neji's hurt." Hiashi, without glancing at him pointed to the House.

"Leave." Neji got up, Hinata and Hanabi made to follow.

"Hinata, Hanabi. Leave him alone." Takuya walked over to Hinata, slinking an arm around her waist. He turned to face her.

"Hinata…I'm so sorry for this mess."

"What did you say?" Takuya furrowed his brows, Hinata looked at him. Eye to eye.

"What did you say to make, Neji-niisan…so upset?"

"It's a trivial matter. Nothing that you should be concerned about, dear." His hand moved to her cheek, stroking it slowly. Hinata brushed it away.

"I am not "your" dear." He glared at her.

"Then whose are you, Hinata?"

--

**Branch House, 11:22 pm**

"You… are a buttface, Neji-nii." Hanabi teased. She sat behind Neji, playing with his hair. Hinata softly giggled as she applied healing chakra to his wounds inflicted on by Takuya. Neji brushed her hands away.

"I'm fine Hinata-sama." Hinata frowned.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not.

"Yes."

"Whatever." Hanabi butted in. She clonked Neji on the head with the brush.

"Hanabi-sama! What was that for?" Hanabi stood up, crossing her arms over chest, puffing it out.

"For being a total jerk! You worried Hinata-neesan and I! I thought that you might be hurt really bad, you butthead! Jerk-off! Ugly! Selfish! Meanie! Poopie-head! Impotent!" Neji reached up quickly covering her mouth with his hand.

"Sssh! Do want them to know you're here?!" Neji said, agitated.

After the "run-in" with Takuya and Neji, Hiashi soon declared the party over. Later that night the girls snuck into Neji's room after the guide lights were turned on. That's was around 9 pm. They had been there talking since.

Well, except for Neji. He hadn't muttered a word. Hanabi had made it her job to play in his hair, and Hinata hers to check over his leg.

This wasn't the first time they had spent time at night in his room. On many occasions Hinata and Hanabi would sneak food from the kitchen and make their way to his homey room in the Branch House. If the others knew it, they didn't tell. None of the members were willing to face Neji's Gentle Fist. Or Hinata's silent fury. Or Hanabi's whining.

"Hey, Neji-nii." Hanabi started.

"What is it?" Hanabi glanced at Hinata and back at Neji. She lowered her eyes.

"What did that Takuya say to make you so mad? I knew you had a temper, but that rarely comes out. Unlike Hinata-nee's." Hanabi joked. Hinata merely smiled, taking a bite of the food they had brought that night.

"He made a threat. I didn't like that."

"So you attacked him?" She stopped brushing his hair; waiting for an answer.

"Of course not." Hinata looked at her sister, a brow raised. Hanabi smirked.

"Oh, Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" Hanabi threw her arms around his neck and laughed. Hinata joined in.

"Neji-nii-kun! What did he say? Please, Neji-nii-kun?" Neji eyes widened. No…not this…anything but this…

Hanabi flexed her fingers, grinning evilly. Neji look at Hinata for safety. She smiled.

"No!!!" Neji yelled.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" They yelled. Hanabi jumped on his back, brining him to the floor. Hinata giggled. She attacked him, tickling him on his stomach while Hanabi attacked his sides.

"No-agh! Ah, ha, ha! H-Hinata-s-sama! H-H-Han-nabi-sama! P-please! Please, stop!" Neji tried to roll on his back to throw them off, but to no avail.

"Huh? Did you say you were going to tell us what Takuya-san said?" Hanabi asked. Neji rolled on to his back to find Hinata staring at him. Hanabi sat on his chest.

"Are you going to tell us or not, Neji-niisan?" Hinata begged. He looked from Hinata to Hanabi. He would be tortured tonight.

And sore from their damn tickling. He mentally shook his head. How was it that the great genius of the Hyuga clan had been reduced to submission by tickling? It just wasn't right.

He shook his head. He was not going to tell. Hanabi got her hands ready.

Hinata held him down.

Torture. Pure tickling, laughing like a maniac, rolling around the floor, tickling torture.

* * *

**Reveiw! I love reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter and everything, contructive critisism is highly encouraged. :) Merry Christmas guys! Peave to the World and all my favorite FanWriters and fans!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Chihiro**

**Hyuga Compound, Library 5:43 pm**

A lone book sat on the lightly polished wood table. Being flipped by decade old hands the crinkled old pages held dust. Dust and memories not forgotten.

"I simply don't understand your obsession with Hinata. True, she's a real beauty. A goddess maybe, but is she really worth it?" The tall man walked along the long, stocked shelves.

"Hiroshi, you really do have a knack for playing games unnecessarily. You have a nasty habit…even if you don't particularly want something, you still fret about how to get it."

He stopped in back of the man flipping through the book.

"Hiroshi, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, my dear."

"I told you don't call me that. It's disgusting." Hiroshi smirked.

"Hinata reminds me of her mother. You know Chihiro and I used to be lovers?"

"No, you never told me that. It's hard to believe though…she and Hiashi were practically the same body. They loved each other very much. Hiashi never was the same after she died."

Hiroshi looked up at the man.

"It was your fault that she died. You know that don't you?"

"Ha! And how was it mine?"

"No reason."

"You fool."

Hiroshi closed the book and settled back in the chair.

"Chihiro wouldn't comply. Even though she knew what would happen…I didn't think that she would go through with it. She knew what a beast you were, yet she still married Hiashi."

"My plan didn't go as well with her. Maybe her daughter will be more willing."

"To marry you? I highly doubt that."

"If it wasn't for Hiashi, then Chihiro and I would be together. I did what I had to keep this clan in an admirable position. Because when you look at it, power is all that matters."

"What are you planning to do with Neji? Or have you completely left him out of the equation?"

"Neji is dangerous. I admit that…but right now he is in a state of helplessness. He's still bound to the Main House. I want you to keep him that way. With that Curse Seal he won't be a problem."

"His will is stronger than mine, you know." The man stepped back.

"Yes. And that will…will be what kills him."

"Not, necessarily. Do you think that Chihiro taught Hinata that technique before she died?"

Hiroshi scowled.

"Hinata was only a babe in her mother's womb when she created that damned jutsu! And to think that she even used it! To defy me!"

"Does Hiashi even know about it?"

"Most likely not. He was so busy with leading the clan he hardly noticed what was going on in his own household. He was that stupid."

"This scheme of yours…are you sure it's going to work? It seems so complicated. Intricate if I might add. Well thought out."

"This is child's play for me. That Kuuybi container is another matter." Hiroshi got up and walked around the table. He stopped at a shelf and took out a book.

"Uzumaki Naruto won't get in our way will he?"

"Hopefully. I'll make him submit somehow…"

"You sound unsure, Hiroshi. After all…you're talking about the boy who dragged Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha, killed three Akatsuki members, and defeated Pein. The Pein that attacked Konoha. The Pein that defeated Jiriaya the Sannin. You're talking about him right? That Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiroshi turned an angry eye towards the man.

"Don't fuck with me."

"Don't underestimate, Minato's son. That'll get you killed."

"Minato and Kushina are dead. I don't have to worry about them. Only their offspring."

"Does Naruto even know they're his parents?"

"No. I want it so stay that way." Hiroshi smiled and opened the book.

"This was Chihiro's favorite book. I gave it to her on her wedding day."

"The day you betrayed her."

"The day I married her."

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! I've been really busy and I'm darn tired...I'm working on my other story 'Training the Heart' and I'm feel like I'm getting writer's block with that one....man! Yea...I know this was a really short chapter, but the next one wont be as short, (hopefully) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Loved Her First**

**Hidden Leaf Village, Outskirts to village, 1:23 pm**

"It was really kind of you to show me around Konoha, Hinata." Hinata nodded. Earlier her father had requested that she show Takuya around the village. She was surprised that they hadn't run into any of the Konoha 11.

"Takuya…I-well, I have a favorite place to eat. Would you like to go there? T-the food is really good." Takuya nodded.

"Anything for you, Hinata." He slipped his hand in hers.

Hinata winced inside. It had only been two days since the dinner party. Even though Hinata disliked Takuya he was so kind to her and Hanabi. But his kindness didn't outweigh his rudeness to Neji and Hinata could not excuse that.

_I…I suppose he's growing on me. But, but he's so indifferent to Neji-niisan! I guess…if I look at it, he's like Sasuke-kun. He's mean on the outside but nice on the inside. Yes! That's how it is! I know he can't be that bad…maybe if I'm nice to him, he'll be nicer to Neji-niisan!_

They walked down the street hand in hand. Most of the village had already heard of Hinata's engagement. They didn't like that fact that Hiashi would do such a thing. But they knew that was the traditional way and they couldn't do anything about it.

Hinata had such an effect on the village. A lot of the people liked her and looked up to her. They hated to see her forced to do something she didn't want to do.

They had come to love the shy girl.

The villagers stared and pointed. Usually that pale hand would be with Naruto's, but today it was not so. They walked into Ichiraku's.

"Ayame-chan! Ichiraku-san!" Hinata called out. She sat at the counter and motioned for Takuya to do the same. Ayame jumped when she heard her name.

"H-Hinata-sama!" She covered her mouth.

"Hinata-sama! I haven't seen you in weeks! Where have you been? I haven't seen Naruto-kun either!" Takuya frowned. Naruto? Who was that?

"I have been very busy, Ayame-chan." Ayame smiled.

"I understand, Hinata. But Naruto-kun hasn't quite been himself lately…" Hinata eyes drowned with concern. Ayame nodded.

"He came in a couple of days ago and he looked so sad. He didn't even order ramen! He just came in and sat…didn't say anything. Sasuke-kun was here too, but he left soon after." Ayame pointed down the street.

"If you're looking for him, he might be at the training grounds with Sakura-chan and the gang." Hinata's face lightened up. She would get to see Naruto!

"Thank you, Ayame-chan!" Hinata waved and exited the shop.

"Oi, Hinata. Who's this Naruto?" Takuya asked, highly interested. Hinata blushed, she had forgotten that Takuya was with her. However the slight blush was not lost on Takuya.

_Great…one more man I have to eliminate._

"He-he's a close friend of mine. We've known each other since we were children." Hinata smiled. After all those years…when she finally had the man she loved…this happened.

"What's he like?"

If this guy was anything like Neji, Takuya would have to move fast. It seemed Hinata was adapting to the relationship, but you could never be sure. Neji had mentioned that Hinata already had a love interest, but whom? He'd never met any of her friends…except that one girl…what was her name?

Tony? Tenby? Kinky? TenTen. That was it. She didn't seem to like him well either…but could he really blame them? If they knew what he was really like, if he was anyone other than himself, he wouldn't like himself either.

--

**Training Grounds, 1:30 pm**

"If you're going to fight like that, you idiot, you then I should've stayed home." Sasuke remarked.

They had been sparring non-stop that afternoon. Naruto had been pretty fierce, twice Sasuke had to stop and bandage himself from Naruto's attacks.

Poor guy. Sakura sat under a tree watching them spar along with Hinata's teammate Shino. He had also heard about Hinata engagement…he wasn't too happy either. Sakura looked up at the bug user.

"Eh, Shino? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about Hinata getting married? I know it's none of our business, but…for some reason I want to do something!" Shino nodded.

"I do not agree with arranged marriages. Nor do my parents. If I could do anything for Hinata I would."

"Like crashing the wedding? Like in that one movie…ump, Wedding Crashers isn't it?"

Shino smirked.

"Yes, perhaps something to that affect."

"Hiashi-sama would probably kill us-"

"Sakura-san! Shino-kun!" They turned their gaze to the familiar voice.

"Hinata!" Sakura dashed from under the tree and met her head on, projecting them to the ground.

"Hinata I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been? Why haven't you mailed me?!" Sakura went on and on, until she noticed the young man.

"Who's this guy? Is he "the" guy?" Sakura implied. Hinata frowned. Her face was turning blue.

"S-S-Sakura-san…I can't breathe!" Hinata grasped her neck where Sakura's hands were.

"Oh! Sorry, Hinata! I'm so sorry!" Sakura laughed as she helped her off the ground.

"Shino-kun!" Shino shook his head.

"You acknowledged Sakura, Hinata. But not your teammate." Shino mocked sulking.

Hinata smiled.

"Of course not, Shino-kun. I missed you all!"

"Did you miss me?" Naruto stepped from behind Shino. He walked up to her and smiled.

Hinata felt she was going to faint. She hadn't seen Naruto in so long! How she wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to hear his voice…

"Who's this, Hinata?" As if to emphasize his inquiry, Takuya pulled Hinata closer to him. Immediately Naruto's happy demeanor fell. He glared at Takuya.

Sakura, trying to lighten the atmosphere interrupted their staring contest.

"Um, Hinata! So who's the guy?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…t-this is Mochimoe Takuya-"

"I'm Hinata's fiancé'." Takuya smiled and offered his hand to Sakura.

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura. If that's what I may call you?" He kissed her fingers.

"Wow…aren't you the gentlemen?" Sakura said. Sasuke stepped behind her.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. Am I correct?" Sasuke smirked.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Well, you are the man who killed Orochimaru and Itachi… I guess you'd be famous." Takuya shrugged.

"I guess so."

"T-Takuya, this is my teammate Shino, and this is Naruto-kun." Takuya shaked Naruto's hand…then Shino's.

"What the-" Takuya quickly pulled his hand back from Shino's grasp.

"I-I think I forgot to mention-"

"I'm from the Aburame clan. We deal in insects." Takuya's eyes widened.

"You mean…your weapons are insects?"

"Yes." Even though Shino's eyes were covered by his round sunglasses Takuya felt that beyond them he was staring him down. As if to say, _"You got a problem with that? Cuz, if you do I can fix it." _

He wanted to shutter…the aura this guy was giving off…he was creepy. Takuya didn't like creepy.

--

"So…Uchiha Sasuke…what's the most elite shinobi of Konohagakure do around here?" Takuya asked. After the introductions had been made Sakura suggested, (much to Naruto's dislike) that they split up and spar together.

Hinata had decided to go with Sakura and Shino. She wanted desperately to go with Naruto, but Sakura had insisted that she go with her.

Hinata knew what Sakura was thinking. If she went with Naruto then Takuya might sense that there was something going on between them. Hinata couldn't afford for that to happen.

_I have to endure this. If Takuya were to find out about Naruto…I couldn't bear it! Naruto…please understand I-I still love you. I only want to protect you, Naruto-kun._

"I wouldn't say I'm the most elite." Sasuke mused. Naruto, Sasuke and Takuya had walked to the other side of the training field.

Naruto sat under a fern; Sasuke stood, leaning next to him.

"Then who? Surely not this guy?" He pointed to Naruto.

"If you had some sense," Naruto started.

"You wouldn't underestimate your opponent before you knew their abilities. Or their strength." Naruto grinned. This guy…

Takuya changed the subject.

"Hinata tells me you two are long friends." Naruto nodded.

"Yep! I've known Hinata-chan since we were kids starting in the Academy. She's great isn't she?" Naruto lowered his voice at the last comment. He looked at the ground.

"So…," Takuya twirled a kunai on his index finger.

"You guys are pretty close, huh? She always talks about you. Yet, I'm her fiancé and you make me jealous. How ridiculous."

"I wouldn't blame her. You seem full of yourself."

"Really now?" Takuya threw the kunai at Naruto.

Naruto without even looking up caught it and threw it back.

Takuya barely had time to duck before it went through the tree, a boulder and stopped, wedged into another tree in back of him.

Sasuke smirked. This guy had a big mouth, and if he didn't want his ass kicked he'd better not mess with Naruto. Takuya shrugged as if it had hardly fazed him. Sasuke could sense his heart jump for a minute. That was all.

"So…is the cherry-haired girl with you?" Takuya asked. Ignoring Naruto's quite threat.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason. You banged her yet?" Sasuke shot a glare at him. He had stepped over the boundaries with him.

"No. She wants to wait until we're married. I do too."

"So you're a virgin?"

"You're not?" Takuya laughed.

"Of course not!" He smiled.

"Guess I'll be Hinata's first. Hmm…I hope she isn't the screaming type. I can't stand those-"

"Would you stop talking about her like that? She's not just some toy you get to test out."

"Why are you getting on the defensive, Naruto? Do you like her or something?" Takuya glowered at him.

"Hinata's close to me. She's closer than family. I know everything about her. So don't go acting like you own her and everything!"

"I do own her. She's going to be my wife. She's mine."

Naruto stood up. His eyes were filled with anger.

"No she's not!"

"What would you know? Soon as Hinata accepted my proposal she was mine! Body and soul! She belongs to me!"

"You don't even love her!" Naruto yelled. Takuya reached for his weapon pouch. If he had to, he would kill him. This guy was getting on his nerves. Who was he to say Hinata wasn't his?

This guy…this guy must love her! This has to be the guy!

"Look, here Naruto if you want to duel this out, fine. But it won't change anything. Hinata will marry me. Sorry, but there's no room for you in her heart." Takuya pulled out a kunai. His eyes…this dude's eyes were making him uncomfortable.

They were so intense…so red? This fucker's eyes were red?!

Takuya stepped back. What was he?

"Naruto." Sasuke placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He had to calm him down.

"I loved her first." Naruto said, monotone. When Naruto looked him in the eyes. Red. Fiery red.

"Don't forget that."

* * *

**Hey, people sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy with school and all manner of things :) My little neice is the cutest thing in the world! I love her so much! LOL**

**I hope you like this chapter, I worked on it all night long, lol **

**P.S. If some of you notice the chapter numbers aren't matching, because i messed it up, just ignore them. I have to get them back in order so I wont confuse you guys...but the chapters ARE in the right order so you havn't missed anything!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ownership**

**Hyuga Compund, 8:57 pm**

"I don't like your friend, Hinata." Takuya said as they removed their shoes and stepped onto the wood floor. They had just gotten back from Ichiraku's Ramen.

It seemed that not everyone knew about Hinata's engagement.

"**Hinata-sama c-can I ask you a question?" Ayame glanced between Takuya and Naruto.**

**Hinata, busy eating her ramen was totally oblivious to the atmosphere between the two boys.**

"**Sure Ayame-san! W-what is it?"**

"**Did you and Naruto-kun…umff!" Sakura slapped her hand over Ayame's mouth.**

"**Ha ha ha! Ayame-san you're so funny! Of course they didn't mug that old on lady on 5****th**** street!"**

**Naruto gave her a "w t f?" look.**

"**But, Sakura-chan. There is no-" Shino stared at him.**

"**Naruto."**

"**Eee! Shino…don't look at me like that!"**

"W-why don't you like them? They're n-nice…and Sakura-san is very kind! S-Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun can be difficult, but they're actually-huu?!" Takuya pressed Hinata against the wall in the walkway.

"Hinata, don't have a spasm. It's ok, dear." He leaned closer, pushing his chest against hers, connecting their lower bodies.

"T-Takuya! P-please!"

"Please what, Hinata?" Takuya whispered in her ear. He ran his fingers through her bluish-purple hair. His hot breath sent shivers down Hinata. But not shivers of pleasure…shivers of fear.

"D-don't! Please, not-"

"Damn…you're right." Hinata held her breath. She was right about what? Stopping? Oh, how she wished that's what he meant!

"It wouldn't be right for a lady like you to be out in the cold. How about we go in?"

"In?!" Hinata sqeeked. Takuya smiled.

"Yes, in. Haven't you heard of it? Come on then." Takuya grabbed her hand and walked into the House.

"T-Takuya-kun! W-w-where are you going?" He didn't respond. They passed servants and some Main House members-

"Hinata-neesan, where are you going?" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's free hand just the pair was walking past. Takuya looked in a hurry and Hinata looked scared. Hanabi knew something was up.

"U-u-u-mmm, I have to go, Hana-chan! I-I-I-"

"Hinata's busy, Hanabi-kun. She'll talk to you later, ok?" Takuya said. He was smiling, and Hanabi could see that even though he was cool…something was up!

"What are you guys doing? I want Hinata-neesan to come play with me!" Takuya grinned.

A wicked grin, Hanabi thought.

"Hinata and I are going to do grown-up things, ok?" Hanabi furrowed her eye brows.

"Ok, if you say so…" Hanabi smiled and skipped off. She could act just as well.

Takuya slid open the door to her room.

Hinata hesitated. All of her five sense were working properly she was sure…so why were they all screaming **danger**?!!!

"Take it easy Hinata. It's been three months; I think you know me by now right?"

"Y-y-yes!" Takuya frowned. He closed the door behind him.

"Hinata, I said take it easy. You're making me nervous."

"N-n-nerv-vous?" Takuya took her hand and walked towards the bed. Hinata snatched her hand back and leaned against the door. She slowly lifted her hand to the knob.

"Hinata." Takuya said fiercely. She winced.

"N-no! I don't want this! I don't!"

"What does it matter? We're going to be married in another week, our engagement is almost over!" Hinata shook her head.

"No! We're not married yet! Please, just leave me alone!" Takuya stepped towards her. Hinata tried to step back, then she realized she had nowhere to step. Her back was against the door. She turned the knob-oh, so…slightly…

"Agh!"

"Don't you dare turn that knob. I said I would be gentle, but if you're going to be a naughty girl…then I think I'll change my mind!" Takuya grabbed Hinata's wrists; dragging her to the bed.

"No! Leave me alone! Let go of me, please Takuya-kun! Let me-" He threw her on the bed, his body hovered over her own small form.

"You were bought, Hinata. You're mine. When you accepted my proposition you became mine and no one else's."

He traced her throat with his hand down to her collarbone.

"I own you. Body and soul."

--

Neji sat at his desk reading god-know-what waiting for a report from a previous mission. He had been tense the whole day and didn't know why. Was something going to happen? He hoped not.

But what was this nagging feeling in the back of his brain?

He heard footsteps…

"Neji-nii!" Hanabi flew out of the door she had just knocked down. Again. Neji was already cross and irritated, he didn't feel like playing games just now.

"Hanabi-sama, how many times have I told you-"

"It's about Hinata-neesan!" Neji immediately stood.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Hanabi looked so worried. She was scared.

"She's in trouble!"

--

Hinata's shirt lay on the floor. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get away from him. He had managed to rip her top off, but that was as far as he went.

He held her wrist above her head and settled himself on her lap.

"Hinata! Stop fooling around! Hinata!" A hand flew across her face. Hinata laid there…he had slapped her?

She lay on the bed speechless. Was this how it going to be? Would she really have to give herself to man she didn't love?

_Naruto! Oh, Naruto! I'm so sorry! I don't want to do this, I don't! Please forgive me! Naruto…I always wanted you to be my first, because you love me…you want to marry me…you wanted to wait. Naruto, help me! Naruto! Naruto!_

_I'm so sorry everybody…Hanabi-kun, Neji-niisan. Neji-niisan, where are you?! Neji-niisan! Neji-niisan!_

"Neji-niisan! Neji-niisan!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could. She felt like her throat was going to burst. She yelled.

She screamed.

--

**Uchiha manor, 9:00 pm**

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke stood against the opposite wall watching Naruto shrug into his jacket.

"Out." One eyebrow raised in interest. Since when had Naruto stolen his conversation method?

"Where?"

"None of your business-"

A knock sounded loud and hurriedly on the door. Naruto looked through the keyhole. His face immediately went to concern; as he threw open the door.

Hanabi stood there, looking worse for wear. She was drenched, as it was raining outside. She looked so sad…so worried.

"Hanabi-chan! What's wrong? Why are you-"

"Hinata-neesan's in trouble! Y-you have to help her! He's going to hurt her! I just know it!"

--

He traced her neck with his lips, pecking at her pale, soft skin. Hinata tried to imagine she was anywhere but there…in Naruto's arms.

He reached for her pants.

"Sweet spot…"

"No! Takuya stop this now! Please! Please!" Hinata kicked, squirmed. But she couldn't throw him off.

He bit down on her neck. She screamed at the pain.

"Stop screaming, damnit!" He moved off the bed, grabbing Hinata's hair. He dragged her off and pushed her to her knees in front of him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata closed her eyes…she breathed deep. She remembered his love, she remember his kissed, his touch, his words.

_You don't have to accept a destiny you don't want!_

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Im SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!!!!! I've been lately with strep and a sinus infecton....I know...eeeeew! lol Well I'll try to upload faithfully from here on out. Please still review I know some of you are maybe mad at me, but please don't stop reviewing! Tell what you liked and didn't like, even email me ideas you think would be good or something :) Thanks you all and here is the next chapter of If Only You Knew! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Curse Seal and the Fight for Hinata**

**Hyuga Compound, 9:05 pm**

"I own you Hinata."

"Like hell!" Takuya turned swiftly the door. Neji stood there, his Byakugan activated.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Get away from Hinata. Or I'll kill you!" Hinata looked towards the window.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun help me!" Takuya smirked. He gripped Hinata's hair tighter. She grimaced at the pain being enforced on her scalp.

"You forget that I have the advantage here…Branch member. And as for you-" He pointed to Naruto.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"A friend let me in." Naruto jumped out the window to reveal a smirked Hanabi.

"If you think you'll ever get Hinata-neesama then you're wrong! I got him here and Neji-nii and Naruto-san are going to kick your ass!" Hinata smiled.

They really had come to help her!

They stood at a standstill. No one moving, either for fear of hurting Hinata more…or anticipation of the fight. Hands reached for their pouches…kunai were thrown.

Takuya slipped through a window grinning.

"We can't fight inside now, can we?"

"Naruto!"

"Shit! Hinata I'm coming!" Naruto turned towards Neji.

"What about you Neji? And Hanabi-chan?" The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway along with shouts.

"I'll be fine. Hanabi and I will talk to them." Neji smirked.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can baka! You just worry about Hinata-neesan!"

--

"You think he'll use it?" Inquired the tall man. He sat on the window seat watching as his friend's plan unfolded.

"Of course…Takuya always did love to cause pain for others."

--

"You stay here and don't move an inch, got that, babe?" Takuya threw Hinata against the tree outside in the training yard. He turned to face Naruto.

"You want her? Come and get the bitch!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Naruto yelled and charged. Takuya easily dodged his punches and kicks.

"You think you can beat me with a little taijutsu? You'll need more than that, Kyuubi container!" He taunted. Naruto drudged back…he knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox?

"Don't look so surprised! That day we met you should have never been so quick to show your anger. Your eyes turn red when you become enraged right? Right?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Not to me, but to Hinata." Naruto glanced over to her. Their eyes met and hers held nothing but love for him. They weren't afraid…she wasn't afraid of him.

"Naruto-kun! I'm not afraid of you!" Takuya glowered. How could she still love this beast? This guy had a demon sealed inside of him and she still loved him? Why?

"Pay attention, Uzumaki!" Takuya yelled.

"Agh!" Naruto flew across the training ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran towards her fallen lover.

"Hinata stay back, I don't want you to get hurt! Please, stay back!" Naruto was clutching his heavily bleeding arm. A huge gash ran across his arm, from his shoulder to his wrist.

The wound was deep. Very deep.

"Naruto!" Hinata turned to the voice. Neji stood between them and Takuya.

"You in my way, Neji!" Takuya yelled.

"I'm your opponent now." Takuya smiled.

"Fighting you would be a waste of time. How about I-"Takuya formed a hand sign.

"Just kill you now?!" Hinata's eyes widened. No…he couldn't have…

"Agh, ack!"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata stood from her place beside Naruto. Neji's screams filled the air.

Pain. Antagonizing pain. He grabbed his head; falling to his knees. The Curse Seal glowing bright. So bright…

"Neji-niisan! Stop it Takuya! Stop it!"

"AGH!" Neji collapsed to the ground. The pain…surging through his brain…piercing his being. Unbearable…

"Uhh-aaa! Ahhhh!"

"Please, stop!" Hinata's eyes filled with tears. Was this how it all was going to end? Would this be the end of everything?

_Hinata…even while you're in my womb…my little Hinata…_

_Remember what I taught you?_

_How inner strength…can overcome anything…love can overcome anything. I told you this all the time…while you still lay in me. _

_Love…Hinata can overcome anything. Love, my little one…is the secret to all things…I love you, Hinata. Learn to love those you hate…love more than anyone!_

_**Mother…**_

"Curse Seal…" Naruto looked up.

"Hinata! If that guy keeps doing that Neji will die!"

"I know, Naruto-kun. I know what I have to do."Naruto nodded.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata. Don't worry…I'll back you up!" Hinata ran towards Neji.

"Oh, no you don't you, bitch!"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out.

Takuya threw shuriken. She dodged them. The clones circled around her, fending off his attacks. She was strong. She was fast. She was angry.

"Takuya!" Hinata appeared behind him.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Rasengan!"

"AGH!" Takuya flew across the courtyard. Hinata stood there, out of breath panting. She dropped to one knee. Naruto knelt by her side supporting her.

"Onee-san!" Hanabi ran to Hinata. She knelt down to her older sister.

"They're-they're too many of them! The Main and the Branch! T-their fighting!" Hinata jerked up. They….the two houses were fighting!?

"Hinata-neesan, we have to get out of here now before any of us get hurt! A-and Neji! He's-!" Another scream filled the air. Hinata's eyes teared…Neji…

"Hinata…I'll take care of Hanabi-chan! You go help Neji! Hurry before it's too late! Hurry!" Naruto pushed in the direction of the cries.

"Neji-niisan! I'm going to help you!" The sound of battle from all over the compound flew around them. The clan had been thrown into a mass rebellion.

Just as planned. A clan thrown into chaos…a perfectly good disaster.

--

"So…the separation of Main and Branch, huh?"

"There's more to it that. Much more."

--

"Neji-niisan you have to look at me please! Please, Neji-niisan!" Hinata held Neji's vehemently shaking form in her small, slender arms. She had no idea that the Curse Seal was this powerful…and terrifyingly painful.

"Neji-niisan! I-I can help you, but you have to look at me! Please!" Hinata gripped Neji's shoulders tightly.

He managed to meet her gaze, his eyes were blanking out…and his expression was one of pure torture. He could hardly keep looking at her.

The pain was that great.

"H-H-Hinata-s-aagh! Uhh! Agh! Another wave of agony split through his skull. Tears so numeral fell from his eyes it seemed as if she was looking into an unending waterfall of sorrow.

Hinata laid her hand between her forehead and the Seal.

"Curse Mark Binding Technique 33!"

Hinata placed her tears on the Curse Mark.

"Binding 33!" As if time stopped, Neji's cries ceased.

But Hinata…was falling into darkness. Full of pain…antagonizing pain.

Killing pain.

* * *

**Once again I would like you to ignore the chatper numbers! I've gotten some emails about them, and I still have to straighten them up! But don't worry you are reading them in the right sequence :) Please review and review! I'm aiming for 100 reviews before the story is over...which mayb wont be until like forever, lol**

**1. Bleach chapter was the best! OMG Uliuqirro (i have no idea how to spell his name) z. release was awesome! he looked so smexy :)**

**2. Naruto chapter.....dang it! Why the heck is everyone dying?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Shizune, Kakashi, umm...other people.....but yea! what the heck is up with that?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**OH, thanks you all for adding "If Only You Knew" to your Favorite story list! I'm glad my work has pleased you!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: It's Begun…A Plan Unfolded**

**Hokage House, 12:17 pm**

"Is he still in there?"

"He hasn't moved." Tsunade glanced swiftly inside the room before closing the door. She made her over to the table and sat in the wooden chair. She ran her fingers through her hair; sighing.

"What the hell happened, Sakura?" Sakura turned away from Tsunade, gazing at her own ebony-haired lover slumbering on the couch.

"You'll wake them up, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura observed the closed room where Naruto and Hinata were resting. The massive fight had only been three days ago and Hinata still hadn't woken up. Naruto hadn't left her side all the while.

When Hanabi had came running to the manor and Naruto left, Sasuke knew there was something going on and didn't hesitate to follow Naruto. But first he had gone to Tsunade to tell her what had been happening.

She was immediately concerned for Hinata's and Naruto's well being. She had allowed Sakura and Sasuke to interfere if it became a major dilemma.

It was worse. Much worse.

--

**Hyuga Compound, Library, 2:00 pm**

"What do you plan to do now that you've separated the Main from the Branch? As you already know, the Branch has sided with Hinata and Neji."

"That's what I wanted them to do. Now that the clan is separated my plan will go much more smoothly."

Hiroshi smirked. It was too easy, way too easy.

After all…Hinata's marriage to Takuya did benefit him, seeing as he and Kisuke were in arms.

"Hiashi will call together a mass meeting with elders from both sides…Main and Branch. I will be there to influence as I can." The unnamed man shook his head.

"Do you know Hinata's where abouts? They tell me that she, Neji, and that Uzumaki disappeared and now no one knows where they are."

"I don't have that information, but if you find something out, please tell me, dear."

"Hn, I told you to stop calling me that." Hiroshi smirked.

"If Chihiro had only agreed with me, I would've had to do this. She was so hard headed!"

The man stepped behind Hiroshi and frowned.

"All this just to be the leader of two clans? You're crazy, you know."

--

**Hogake House, 6:00 pm**

"Mhhmm…" Neji turned on his sore, aching, bruised side. Where the hell was he? He jerked up, trying to take in his surroundings.

A blue, and white room…he was lying on a futon. So it couldn't be the hospital-

"I hope you're not thinking about running away, Neji." Tsunade stood in the doorway, frowning. She sat down at the low table across from his futon. She placed a steaming plate of food and a cup of tea on the wooden surface.

"I wouldn't be so active if I were you, your wounds are gonna open…again." Tsunade looked him up and down. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Hinata-sama and Naruto?" Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry they're fine. Hinata's sleeping and Naruto hasn't left her side yet." Neji sighed in relief. He had been so worried.

"What happened?"

"It seems that your household fell apart, that's what happened. You and Naruto were fighting Takuya…and…well…" Tsunade sat by Neji and placed a wet rag on his head.

"You passed out. You've been sleeping for three whole days. You-you almost died, Neji. The Curse Mark almost killed you."

--

"The separation of Main and Branch…I'm not sure how this benefits you, Hiroshi. After all…Takuya will be the one to inherit both the Hyuga and Michimoe clans."

"Takuya is my nephew…I will automatically become his advisor soon as he and Hinata are wed."

The man nodded.

"Being advisor benefits you how? I know that your sister married into the Michimoe family of nobility…how exactly do you plan to take hold of both clans?" Hiroshi smiled. He began to walk around the table sliding his fingers over the books being held hostage in the shelves.

"Simple." He stopped.

"My dear, have you ever heard of murder for murder and power for the sake of one's self?"

"You plan to murder your own nephew? That's cold, Hiroshi. And I told you to stop calling me that."

"Murdering my own nephew is easy…it's killing Hinata that'll be hard."

--

"Tsunade-sama…I think there is something else going on here than just marriage difficulties. Something more important."

"What is it?"

"Our clan is in danger. Tsunade-sama…this is…"

--

"Divide and conquer, eh?"

"Of course…a basic plan really. I really don't want to have to kill Hinata. But if she stays alive then how will I be the sole ruler of both families?" Hiroshi smiled.

The other man frowned.

"Aren't you forgetting something? A small problem that I haven't heard you mention at all?"

Hiroshi's face crinkled in confusion.

"What possibly could that be?"

"Hiashi."

--

"Are you sure about this Neji? I meant this seems pretty farfetched, you know. How does Hiroshi have anything to do with this?"

"After Hiroshi was banned from the clan no one heard from him for over ten years. They assumed that he was dead. The only information they had on him was that he disappeared into the Tea Country. That's where the Michimoe family is from, correct?"

--

"Hiashi? No, I haven't forgotten about him at all! Oh, he'll die too." The man furrowed his brows.

"What is this, Hiroshi? A mass genocide?" Hiroshi laughed.

"Of course not! I merely plan to take over both clans and finish off what the Uchiha clan couldn't all those years ago."

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry being late with this chapter! For some reason my computer wouldn't let me log in to anything, not even to Yahoo! so I was getting really mad at it. Anyone else have these types of problems?!?!?! ARRRG! Well here you go and I hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Tsunade's Resolve**

**Hogake House, 9:00 am**

Tsunade sighed. After this…what the hell were they going to do?

"So let me get this straight…Hiroshi was banned from the clan twenty years ago and no one heard from him since, except the fact he was last in the Tea Country? Correct?"

Neji nodded.

"And from what documents tell, there were two Hiroshi's in the clan? One went missing on a mission a year before Hiroshi's banishment…so you're saying that Hiroshi has passed himself off as that missing shinobi? And even Hiashi didn't notice?"

"That's just it, Tsunade-sama…they were twins. Identical."

--

"What the Uchiha couldn't? I thought you got over that dream a long time ago, Hiroshi. You saw what Danzou tried to do, and what Uchiha Madara tried. All of their plans throttled. Now you're dumb enough to try the same?"

"Of course not, you idiot. This plan is still in the making and is nowhere near being finished."

--

"Twins?" Tsunade gasped. If they were twins…then that must mean…

"They weren't related. This is hard to believe. Hiroshi the missing-nin married into the Hyuga family. Hyuga Hiroshi…and Michimoe Hiroshi."

"Mi-Michimoe Hiroshi? What are you trying to say, Neji?"

"I'm saying that Michimoe Hiroshi was murdered by Hyuga Hiroshi. It was all planned…his death, Hiroshi's banishment…it's all starting to come together so clearly now…"

Neji hung his head in shame. How come he couldn't have seen it all along? How had he'd been so blind? But now…was there anything he could do? If he confronted Hiroshi then he might, no…will get more than he bargained for. But if he kept silent, Hinata…

"Hinata will marry Takuya." Neji looked up in surprise. Tsunade stood. Her face was set and her jaw clenched.

"Hinata and Takuya will be married. That's the only solution I can think of."

"But you're the Hogake! Can't you poss-"

"Neji!" Tsunade's eye watered. She wiped the tears that had barely formed in her brown eyes.

"I want to help Hinata as well! You're not the only one who cares about her! We all love that girl and I would do anything in my power to stop this. My power can only reach so far! That's why-"

Tsunade pulled out a paper and handed it to the pained Hyuga.

"I'm sending you, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Aburame Shino on an S-ranked mission."

--

"Naruto-kun, are you awake?" Hinata asked timidly. Hinata turned on her side. She remembered what happened. She was at Tsunade-sama's private house.

She didn't know how long she'd been here though. Perhaps when Naruto or Neji….Neji! What had happened to her cousin?!

"Naruto-kun! Naruto wake up!"

"Huh? What?!" Naruto jerked up, flailing his arms around the blue-haired girl.

"What is it Hinata?! Did someone try to attack you?! I'll kill him if he tried to hurt you and bash his head and-"

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine! It's Neji-niisan! Where is he?!" Naruto looked around the room. Hinata must have just woken up. He sighed.

"Hinata calm down. Neji's in a different room…he's uh…he's resting. Yeah…" Naruto smiled.

"Oh…" Hinata breathed silently. She wasn't at Naruto's house, neither was she at Sasuke's…where was she? She opened her mouth to question, but Naruto beat her to it.

"We're at Grandma Tsunade's. After the fight…well…Sasuke, Sakura and Shino busted in and well…I guess you could say…um…sorta…well…sprung us out." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. Hinata blue and red tinted room. Slivers of sunlight shone through the closed shutters laminating the room with almost white rays. Hinata laid on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?" Naruto wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist, breathing in her scent of lavender and lilacs.

"I-I'm scared, Naruto-kun…I'm r-really scared…" Hinata buried her face in Naruto's chest. She tried to stop the torrent of tear that wanted to fall. She tried to stop her voice from wavering in uncertainty and doubt, but she couldn't. Naruto pulled her closer to him and held her tightly.

"I don't know! I don't know w-what t-t-to do anymore! I'm so confused and s-so many things! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

"It's ok, Hina-chan. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

--

"S-ranked mission?" Neji eyed the paper now setting in her hand. Tsunade smirked.

"You, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will secretly investigate the murder of Michimoe Hiroshi."

"What about Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata will, as I said marry Takuya. I'm guessing that if what you suspect is true then, Hiroshi will make his move after they're married. But, the real question is…what are his intentions? What are his goals? What does he plan to do after Hinata and Takuya are married? That's what I want to know…" Tsunade stood.

"I'm going to check on Hinata and Naruto. You stay here and rest up…you wouldn't want Hinata to be worried."

--

"Well I see you two love birds are awake…" Tsunade stood in the doorway, a brow raised at the questionable position her two shinobi were in.

Hinata blushed crimson. Naruto merely smiled.

"Oi, Grandma Tsunade! What're you doing here?!" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"This is my house isn't it?" She walked over to the bedside. She placed her hand on Hinata forehead.

"Your fever's gone down. That's a good sign…" Hinata sat up, leaning on Naruto's side.

"Tsunade-sama…is Neji-niisan alright?" Tsunade glanced between her and Naruto. She had already informed him of Neji's state. It was apparent he hadn't told Hinata yet…it seemed he didn't plan to either by the death glare he was sending her across Hinata's head.

"He's fine. But he'll need rest. That's Curse Seal took a lot out of him and the fight." Hinata's eyes widened…

"W-what do you mean…took a lot out of him?"

"Well…Hinata…Neji…-"

"Hey, grandma…don't you think Hinata's hungry by now? She hasn't had anything to eat in a long time you know."

"B-but Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata really. You should eat now." Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan is in the kitchen. She'll help you out. Granny Tsunade and I have something to talk about anyway." Naruto smiled; ushering Hinata out of the room. Naruto sighed, leaning against the closed door. He looked at Tsunade angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking, you old hag?!" Tsunade stood. Man, she felt like punching this kid's lights out.

"Naruto! Hinata has to know! She has a right to know! You and Neji and everyone else can't keep treating her like a child! She has to know things like this, even if it might hurt her!"

"Hinata is already tired and worn out! She has a lot on her mind and you're just gonna' dump all that on her?! What's wrong with you?! Can't you give her some ti-"

"She has no time, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. Her voice seemed to echo around the room bouncing off the walls and straight to Naruto and back. He fumed. Hinata didn't need this right now! She didn't need to know Neji almost died! She didn't need to know!

"Naruto…I know this is hard for her. But she needs to know. And…she will marry Takuya."

* * *

**Heya! Thank you all for reviweing and taking the time to read my stories**. **I hope I can continue to make these chapters to your liking! So read, review and enjoy the next chapter of If Only You Knew!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: If This Be Forfeit…Then Let It Be So**

**Hyga Compound, Meeting House of Elders, 12:15 pm**

"Hinata is rebellious and should be removed from the title of heir! We cannot have such a defective being as our leader!"

"Give Hinata time! She has proven time and time again that she has the skill and abilities to lead this clan! She is stronger than what she used to be! Why are you so set against her?"

"She has had enough time. Go on with the wedding…her marriage to Takuya is the only thing that will solve this disaster. If….that is if they are still willing to have her."

"Hinata-sama is a strong willed woman. No doubt she will the perfect leader for the clan…there is no question about that. But when? And that Neji…"

"Neji has corrupted her! He and that damn free thinking of his! This is his entire fault! We should have chosen someone else as her "kounsha"."

They argued back and forth. They had been at this for hours, some arguing on Hinata's behalf and other's against her. It had not been easy after the fight between the two Houses. Hiashi sighed.

When had all of this come to into play? He never thought he'd see the day when a meeting such as this would take place, but he knew it was bound to happen someday…just not now. Not now.

Hiroshi sat by Hiashi observing the commotion. He was thoroughly delighted with himself. No…thoroughly delighted was an understatement…he was trigger gun-go happy.

So far things had gone as planned…Hinata, by looks of it would be forced to marry Takuya, and no one could do anything about it. He was sure that was what Hiashi was going to say…

"Hiashi…do what you know is right." Hiroshi encouraged.

"If Hinata were to be allowed to keep doing this think of the consequences…I only want what's best for her and the clan. Hinata is like the daughter I never had…" Hiashi's brows furrowed. Hiroshi had always helped him make decisions…he was his best advisor. He would never lead him astray.

"Hinata is my daughter…I want what is best for both our people and her. But at the price of peace?" Hiroshi shook his head.

"Think of the clan's future…if things continue like this…" Hiroshi smirked. He had him. Hiashi stood; demanding the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hinata and Takuya will be married three days from now. Joining the two most powerful cla

ns in the Fire Country." Hiashi sat down. He had made his decision. He had done what he thought was right.

--

"Hinata…could I talk to you for a moment?" Hinata turned from her place at the table to face Tsunade. She became uneasy as she saw Tsunade's grave face.

"It's ok, Hinata." Sakura urged. Hinata crossed the kitchen into the bedroom. Neji sat up when she walked in. His face was blank and pale, his eyes were deep. It's looked as if the life had been sucked right out of him.

"Please sit, Hinata-sama. This might take awhile."

--

Hiashi sat at his desk. His head was in his hands as he contemplated the day's events. The council, the elders, the clan…Neji, Hinata. Hiashi sighed as he remembered his youngest daughter's words that afternoon.

"**Where is Hinata-neesama?" Hanabi had been hurt in the fight. Though her injuries weren't serious, they weren't anything to ignore either.**

"**That has nothing to do with you. Rest and I will allow you to see Hinata." Hiashi brushed the hair from his youngest daughter's face. Even though Hanabi had a talent for hiding her true feelings, Hiashi knew that she was affected by this.**

**He didn't want Hinata and Neji's behavior to negatively influence Hanabi. This situation had to put under control. **

"**Dad…are you sad?" Hanabi stared into her father's eyes. Hiashi seemed startled and looked onerously at Hanabi.**

"**Why would I be that?"**

"**You used to smile…a lot when Hinata-neesama and I were little. I remembered you smiled a lot, but even now that's changed."**

"**I've always been like this, Hanabi." His tone was sharp.**

"**Mother…wouldn't want to see you like this. She would be sad to know you changed so much. Hinata-neesama…and I are sad."**

**Hiashi didn't know how to respond to Hanabi's sudden confession. He could feel his heart breaking as his little girl's eyes filled with hot tears. He couldn't feel…he couldn't move. All he could do was take her hand, and stay with her until she fell asleep.**

"**I'm sorry, Hanabi. I'm sorry…Hinata."**

--

"So…there is no other way?" Hinata's voice broke through the silence. Neji could only look at her forlorn face; at a loss for words. Hinata didn't cry in fact she conveyed no emotion whatsoever…this worried him.

"I'm sorry Hinata…but this is the only solution I can think of." Tsunade's face remained unmoving.

"I understand." Hinata nodded.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? I don't want to force anything on you…but this is the only way. I've explained what I want you, Naruto, Neji and the others to do. Just play along until we can get this straight…"

Hinata smiled.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. This is the only way. Neji-niisan." Neji who had been staring at the wall, turned his full attention onto his younger cousin.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"We're going home."

--

**Hyuga Compound, 3: 25 pm**

The man sat on a window seat looking out into the sunlight. Man, things had happened so fast…he wondered was anything really worth everything? He was sure that his accomplice would make the right decisions concerning Hinata's future and the clans. But this was too much to take in. After all…he hadn't seen Hinata in years. Or Takuya for that matter.

He lifted himself off the seat carefully…all those years of fighting had really taken their toll on his weakened, but still capable body.

He sighed. What in the world was Hiroshi thinking? Had the man gone mad after he had been gone for all those years? He shook his head. All though…what Hiroshi wanted wasn't far from his own desires…so could he really blame him?

No…he guessed he couldn't.

--

"So…you're really going to go through with it, huh?" Naruto hung his head. After all they had done…she was really going to go back? They sat in the quite room, tension filled to the brim.

"Naruto, there's nothing else I can think of…this is the only way to end all of this! If Hinata doesn't marry Takuya then there's no way we can confirm if what Neji says it true. If she does there's a high possibility that he will make his move after the wedding. Do you understand now?" Naruto looked at the cold wooden floor. He didn't want to understand…he didn't want to let Hinata go…he didn't want her to marry someone else. But…

"I understand, Granny Tsunade. Even though…I don't want to."

"It's not a matter of if you want to or not, Naruto. Think about Hinata's and Neji's well being. With things like they are now I'm sure that Hiashi is having a fit. You already saw what happened at Uchiha Manor and the Hyuga Compound. Do you want a repeat of that night?"

Naruto hung his head. How had it come to be like this? Why did things have to end this way? All his life he had been able to keep his promises…to keep his ninja way…but…

Somehow…he would have to save her. He couldn't let Hinata go and yet he had no choice…he was confused. He was so confused. Hinata stood.

Her jaw was set. Her fist was clenched and her eyes were set.

"I'm going to do this, Naruto-kun. I won't let anyone be hurt anymore! I'm going to do this…"

"B-but Hinata! What about what you want? You don't have to do this!" Sakura stood up. Sasuke placed his hand on her trembling shoulder, but she brushed it off. She was determined. She would let Hinata ruined her life by marrying someone like Takuya.

"You can't do this, Hinata! Think of everything you've ever stood for! What about yours and Naruto's dream? What about growing up and getting married? What about you have kids and everything? Don't you understand that once you do this you can't-"

"I know what I'm doing, Sakura! It's because I can't go back that I carry on this burden!" Hinata yelled. Her fist were clenched tight; tight enough to draw blood…and it came. Naruto covered her smaller hands in his much larger ones.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…I…I don't want you too. But if that's really what you want…" Naruto looked away. How could it end like this?

* * *

**My computer ans this stupid site has been messing up! It hasn't been letting my save my documents and I don't know why...I'm on a friends computer tonight...well I'm sorry for the wait :( i hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: This House is not a Home**

**Hyuga Compound, Main House, 11:00 a.m.**

"How are you holding up, Hiashi-sama?" Hiroshi sat across from Hiashi who was sitting at his desk. His face buried in his hands, breathing heavily.

"None, of this is your fault, good friend. You couldn't have foreseen this if you had lived a million lives."

"I know that." Hiashi said sharply. Hiroshi smiled. Things had been going well…Hinata had not yet come home, Neji was dead, Hanabi…was currently in the private infirmary and Takuya was also there. Yes…things were going well as planned. Nothing would stop him now…all he had left to deal with would be the Kyuubi container. Uzumaki Naruto.

"You want her to come home, don't you, Hiashi?" He asked feigning concern. But on the inside he was smiling broadly.

"Hinata is your daughter…of course you want her to come home. There's nothing wrong with that…but, how long will you let her choices effect you? You are the leader of the Hyuga, Hiashi."

"I know this Hiroshi! I want to know is where my daughter is! Who is she with? I never wanted things to turn out this way…what is best for the clan and for Hinata and for Hanabi is my only concern."

"Calm down now, good friend. I plan to help you anyway I can…please, leave this to me."

--

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" Neji stood outside of Hinata's room. Hinata had finally made her decision. She was going to return to the Hyuga House. She was going to accept her…

--

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama! Tsunade-sama is here! She brings Hinata-hime and Neji-san with her!" Hiroshi jumped from his chair. Tsunade had gotten involved?

"Have them meet us in the outside parlor and have no one interrupted us." Hiashi glanced towards his friend and advisor.

"Shall we go?" Hiroshi smiled.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama."

--

Tsunade stood with Hinata and Neji in the parlor wating for the inevitable to happen. Even though she was Hogake…even though she wanted to see Naruto and Hinata happy there was nothing she could about this. She felt as if she were going to puke. At first…Naruto had almost convinced her to talk to Hiashi, almost. But now…

"Sama?" Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts. What?

"Huh?" Neji frowned. Such behavior was not going to help them further.

"They're coming, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, I see. Hinata are you ready for this?" Hinata nodded. Tsunade melted inside. Such a beautiful, and strong girl…why did this have to happen to her of all people?! Hinata was such a kind and strong-willed girl. She and Naruto were perfect for each other.

_Damn…I'm already thinking like this. But this is the only way I can help Hinata and Naruto until we find out exactly what Hiroshi is up to! I don't want to put these kids in a situation where they can't make a move without doing something drastic…then there's Hanabi. Neji and Hinata both expressed their concern for her…they don't want her dragged into this. What to do? What to do?_

Tsunade unconsciously ground her teeth. Damn the Hyuga!

"Tsunade-sama." Hiashi and Hiroshi stood before her. She tried to soften her gaze, but found she couldn't. She decided that it was best just act like herself. She and Hiashi had run-ins before. This would be no different.

Hiasih motioned for them to sit. Tsunade took note that he hadn't yet even glanced Hinata's way…or Neji, but Hiroshi seemed all too delighted to stare at Hinata's face.  
She let her eyes wander over to the young teens sitting next to her. Hinata stared straight ahead, as did Neji. She faced her father with a determined expression. Neji with a passive one.

She sat up straight and proud. Tsunade flittered her eyes between all of them. Who would make the first move?

Hiroshi opened his mouth in the slightest, but a small yet commanding voice beat him to the punch.

"Outo-sama…I will marry Michimoe Takuya and become the next leader of the Hyuga. I accept this responsibility and honor I have so foolishly thrown away. Never again will I do what is wrong in the eyes of our clan. I have put all my childish intentions and dreams away and now will assume the proud title of Michimoe Chihiro Hinata, leader of the Hyuga and Michimoe clans together. Will you have me…Outo-sama? And…" Hinata paused. Tsunade held her breath…what more could she say? How much more could Hinata bear?

"And I will forget the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

--

"I'm surprised, Hiashi. I didn't think that Hinata would make such a statement." Hiroshi chuckled. Actually he had…and he was quiet happy with himself. But why in the world was Tsunade there? Of course he understood he would have to deal with her sooner or later, but he didn't expect that she would become involved so soon. He had to be careful from now on. There was no telling what Neji had revealed to her.

Yes, he already knew that Neji had his suspicions; yes he knew that it would be hard to move freely. This was…this was…fun! It had been such a long time until he had such trouble carrying out his plans.

_Finally some resistance...._

"Did you say something Hiroshi?" Hiashi furrowed his brows at his long-time friend. He had a habit of speaking to himself…Hiashi wondered if that was healthy.

"You didn't expect her to make the first move, did you? Hinata is stronger than I thought. I suppose…that she is ready for everything then?"

"Hinata is my daughter. And our clan will no longer be put to disgrace…it's just too bad that…she won't be here to see it." Hiroshi frowned.

So, he was still thinking about Chihiro, eh?

_Tch! To think after all these years he still feels badly about that! I can't stand this man…_

"Hiroshi."

"Hm?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama. I was thinking again."

"Humph. You do a lot of thinking these days, don't you?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

--

"Hinata-neesama…"

"Hanabi…Hanabi I'm so sorry…I'm sorry!" Hinata held her sister's small hands in her own. Everything….everything had been her fault! This was all her fault! To do this to Hanabi and her friends…she was the worst!

_This is…this is my entire fault! If only…if only I had never fallen in love! I've hurt Hanabi and Neji in ways I can never mend…I've torn apart our clan…I've ruined everyone's happiness! I hate this! I hate me!_

"D-don't be sorry, Hinata-neesama. You only did what you thought was right. Even if Outo-sama got mad at you…"

"But I made things worse, Hanabi-chan! I've hurt everyone in the clan now! You and Neji-niisan and Naruto-kun! Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun! Shino-kun! Our family is fighting because of me! I wish…I wish that I had never lov-"

Hanabi's eyes met Hinata's. Something unspoken passed between them as they exchanged words invisible to the human eye.

"You are not father, Hinata-neesama. Nor will you even be like him." Hinata's eyes widened.

"I've already lost father…I don't want to lose Hinata-neesama too."

--

"Of course Tsunade-sama this is an issue between clans…there is no need for you interfere." Hiroshi argued. Tsunade frowned.

"When an 'issue' involves my young shinobi to come and break up a revolt that YOU people should have taken care of, then it becomes my business! What the hell happened here, Hiashi?" Tsunade was pissed to say the least. Of course she already knew what was going on, but she needed to hear Hiashi say it himself…maybe she could get more information that way.

"I never meant for you to become involved with this mess, Tsunade-sama please believe me. Hinata and Neji will be punished for their actions as well as for including the Hogake with local matters."

"I'm just worried about my shinobi, Hiashi. I need them in physical and mental health! I know as Hogake I can't butt in on clan relations, but when it evolves into something this big then it becomes my business!"

"I understand Tsunade-sama. They will no longer cause you any trouble. I promise that."

"Ha! They better not! After all…it takes two to tango right?" Hiashi glared

"What would you know about that?" Tsunade grinned.

"Why else do you think they came running to me?"

* * *

**AAAAAG! I'M SO SORRY! I really don't have ant excuses except that my computer has been worked on...and writers block. I hope you all continue to review and don't get too mad at me! I can't tell you when I will update anymore....hopefully like I said every weekend, but things have been to busy for me. Speech and debate, babysitting, taking care of the house while my parents are working, because my older sisters don't want to and my younger brothers don't care. lol. please review to keep my going and this story alive!**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

Chapter 19: This is Your Punishment**

**Hyuga Compound, Basement, 12:15 pm**

A single chair sat in the middle of a circle. There was one window barely letting in a strain of light facing the front on the chair. A figure sat slumped and worn, its long hair falling in front of its face.

Neji struggled against the ropes that held him.

_Shit…they're infused chakra with this! That's why I could break free! Ugh! I still haven't recovered from the Curse Mark's effect on my body…and my head feels like its spinning…ugh…what's the matter with me?_

"I see that the drug is taking is wearing off…how does it feel, Neji?" A man walked to the middle of the circle, his brown eyes staring intently at the young man rendered helpless. He closed the iron door behind him, with a loud **thud**.

"You…Mich-Michimoe…"

--

**Hyuga GreenHouse, 12: 30 pm**

"You sure are lucky…all you have to do is bloom and look beautiful. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I could be a flower, silly isn't it?" Hinata sat on the bench in the large greenhouse observing the different flowers. It was bright and sunny outside, but inside…she could hear her resolved breaking. It wasn't a loud sound, yet it seemed enormous in her falling heart.

_I can't cry! I mustn't cry! I'm doing this to protect Naruto, Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan! I'm doing this to protect my friends…and for father. I can't cry! I just can't! Please! Please don't let me cry! Don't cry!_

She and Neji had been separated soon after they had spoken to her father. She could still remember him calling out her name, while the family guards dragged him away.

Clear fluid flowed from her eyes.

"No…I don't want to cry! I don't want to show weakness anymore! I promised… I wouldn't cry…"

"Do you need a kerchief my lady? Tears are not something to be ashamed of."

Hinata didn't have turn to know who the voice belonged to…

"Hiroshi-san…what are you doing here?" Hinata stood abruptly almost knocking the bench over. Moving away from him she estimated the distance to the greenhouse door. She briefly glanced between Hiroshi and the exit.

"I would suggest you not run away, Hinata-sama. All I want to do is speak with you, little one."

"W-w-what a-about? About w-what?"

"Why, about your marriage of course! You see I have a predicament and I believe you can help me. Will you?" Hiroshi stepped closer, ending the space between them until only a foot separated them. He leaned close; making sure his lips barely touched her ear.

"Your dear cousin has been snooping around of late…I don't like people sticking their nose into my business, Hinata-sama. I don't like them at all."

--

"You bastard!" Neji struggled against the ropes. He could feel his chest weighing down and his head throbbing.

"If you would have never interfered with Hiroshi's plans then maybe she would have been spared. This is your entire fault Neji." Kisuke frowned.

"Because of you Takuya is in critical condition. The wedding has to be held off until further notice. None of this going as planned…I don't know what Hiroshi is thinking."

"Once Hinata and Takuya are married…what is he planning?" Kisuke gave Neji a solemn look.

"That's up to Hiroshi. I'm merely a pawn for him…just like everyone else." Neji's and Kisuke's eyes met.

"You understand that Hinata has already given up hope. She has admitted that she will forget Uzumaki Naruto and marry Takuya. Thus combining the two most powerful clans…the Uchiha and Uzumaki…they are fallen and now the Hyuga and Michimoe…will take that fallen place."

--

"What have you done with Neji-niisan?!" Hinata demanded. She pushed Hiroshi away from her and began to run towards the entrance.

"You can't run away from your destiny Hinata! Ever since the day your mother rejected me I haven't forgotten the pain and hate that welled inside of me! If it weren't for her and your god-forsaken father than maybe you wouldn't be going through such sorrow! This is destiny!"

Time…stopped. Those words…words…what were those words? She couldn't move…but she could feel her body continuing running from…from what? Running from her destiny? What was her destiny? Though it seemed as though she were running…it felt to Hinata that everything had been slowed down and was waiting for anything to happen.

She could hear…those words…those words she didn't want to believe. Those words that…couldn't be true. Destiny…destiny…such a thing… didn't exist…

--

"What would you know about that Tsunade-sama?"

"Why else do you think they came running to me, Hiashi?" Tsunade grinned. She leaned over the table slamming her hands on the surface.

"What the hell are you doing to Hinata, Hiashi? Why in the world did my shinobi rush to 'your' manor and why were Neji and Hinata half dead when I treated them?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Half dead?"

"Yes half dead! Neji was in critical condition and Hinata was minutes away from death, Hiashi! Don't you value her as you daughter?! What kind of father are you?!"

"Hinata was what?" Tsunade stopped her ranting. She looked at Hiashi seriously. He was glaring at her…with what Tsunade thought were murderous intent and a strange concoction of worry and disbelief.

"You…didn't know? Hiashi, Hinata was dying!" His eyes softened for a moment, but turned back to that bare color of white.

"Hiashi…when I sent the shinobi to the manor, they told me that they could barely feel Hinata's chakra…it was almost like it was being sucked away by some force that they couldn't identify. Hiashi…you really didn't know this, did you?" Tsunade felt her anger subsiding.

"Why didn't you contact me? My daughter was dying and you kept this a secret?" Tsunade could feel the hair on her neck rising. She had never felt such negative energy coming from Hiashi before…

"I was worried enough Hiashi."

"I see…"

"You see what?"

"What I've been doing wrong."

--

"You…are planning a coup d'état?! Do you know the consequences of what will happen?! Do you have any idea-"

"Hiroshi knows what he's doing." Neji's mind felt like it was bursting under the horrible knowledge that had just been revealed to him. Why? Why was such a thing happening? Did Hiashi know anything about it?

"Didn't…didn't the Uchiha teach you nothing?!"

"Yes…they did…the way to eliminate the lower ones. In your case the Branch House."

Neji knew…he knew…but he didn't want to understand. Where this conversation was going…this voice that spoke to him so evil. Before his eyes, he could see dead bodies and a large fire and the smell of an adnominal stench…this…this was murder.

Why did this proposal sound so familiar?

"Hiroshi handpicked this mission out for you…after all. He knows you will do anything to protect Hinata."

"Hinata would not want the lives of hundreds of people put on the line for her! She would not want a single one to die for her!"

"So you'll just let her die?" Kisuke roughly grabbed Neji's chin, forcing eye contact once again. He bent down leaning his face, so close their noses almost touched.

"A hundred deaths is a statistic. One death is a tragedy. Until Hiroshi has no need for Hinata, it is your job to make sure she is protected. We wouldn't want misfortune to befall Hanabi-sama either would we?"

"Hanabi-sama has nothing to do with this!" Neji seethed.

"Hiroshi will come down to talk to you. As well as some others…you're very lucky Neji. You've been given an easy task."

--

"What is that Hiashi?" Tsunade had to tread carefully upon this subject whatever it was. She knew that Hiashi had a heavy conscience. If he thought something bad, or better he would go with that no matter what…that was bad.

"Nothing…please excuse it, Tsunade-sama."

"Sure. Well I have to get back the office. I'll be sure to check up on her later, if that's ok with you, Hiashi?"

"It's allowed."

_Damn bastard…_

Tsunade and Hiashi walked to the Hyuga Compound gate in silence. She could see where some of the housing took damage. A couple of small craters around the grounds and holes in the walls. They reached the gate.

"I hope you will be able to knock some sense into Hinata."

"She thought that by coming to me, she would be able to escape marrying Takuya. I was her last resort, Hiashi." Hiashi stopped right outside the gate.

"You feel guilt?"

"Yes. Hiashi…that girl…I can tell she will never love Takuya. She won't be happy. Oh, well…I can't do anything. When everything has calmed down, please bring the matrimonial papers to me, since he is from a different country. I'll look them over."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**Heya! I'm sorry this is taking me so much time to upload and such. I've been very busy of late :(. Babysitting my cute little neice and things :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Don't stop reivewing! I want lots of them!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Secret Mission: Tea Country**

**Hogake building, Briefing Room: 6:00 am**

"It will take five days to reach the Tea Country on foot…there is a short cut, here." Shino circled the place in pencil on the map. Sasuke nodded, sticking a blue pin in the area Shino had marked.

"Then…if we use that road we should get in there about three. Right, Shino-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. The Briefing Room seemed unusually busy today. Of course missions were almost always in abundance, but almost all of the Konoha 11 was gone, except for lazy Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's team. She had seen some of the jonin lolly-gagging around the village, but other than that it seemed peaceful.

_At least…everything would be peaceful…I can't do anything for her. I just have to trust in Tsunade-sama and Neji-san. I know they'll help Hinata in any way they can. But, this is least I can do for her. We're just going for information and coming back._

"Sasuke-kun? Have you seen Naruto? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Saukra stomped her feet. Damn him!

_Naruto hasn't been the same since Hinata returned to the Compound…I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless. Naruto, I know you're hurting, but think of Hinata!_

"He's here." Shino's monotone announced. When Naruto came through the door, all Sakura's feelings of worry and anxiety vanished.

She could see it…that determined smile.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Shino…I'm ready!"

--

**Konoha Gates, 6:07 am**

"I want you just do intelligence. Get information about Michimoe Hiroshi and Hyuga Hiroshi. Be back before the week is up, understand?" Tsunade and the three young shinobi stood outside the Konoha gates.

She had informed them about her meeting with Hiashi yesterday. It pained her see Naruto in such a state.

_I can tell just by looking at him that he's breaking inside. He's always cared about her I smallest of ways. Even when she had so many other rich, handsome men to choose from she chose you, Naruto._

"What about Hinata, Neji and Hanabi-chan, Tsunade-sama? When we leave no one will be there for them!" Sakura expressed.

"I'll be here. As long as I'm here I'll do what I can to help them. Kurenai and Kakashi are also still in the village. Heh, and we all know how protective she is towards Hinata." Tsunade winked at Shino. He nodded.

"Naruto, I need you to keep a level head on your shoulders, ok? I know…how hard this is for you, but bear with it ok?" Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, keep him in check and report back if you find anything. You'll meet with Wasabi Jirocho, and stay at his place until you're finished. He'll also help you anyway he can. I've already told him what you guys are looking for."

They set off at a steady pace. First walking on the path and then taking to the trees. Rays of sunlight shown through the patches of leaves as the sun rose higher in the sky. They had set out at around 6:30…which meant they would arrive at the first check point around 8 am. Naruto glanced at Shino.

Although it wasn't hot right now…he knew it would get torrid in the afternoon. Naruto eyed him up and down…and then the others.

Sasuke had a black long-sleeve fishnet under his white tank decorated with the Uchiha crest on the back with baggy blue ninja pants. He also had a large, but light weight belt that held various tools and items.

Sakura had on her usual attire, her red sleeve-less zip shirt, white skirt and grey shorts.

Naruto observed himself…he had on his usual black and orange jumpsuit, but he knew later on in the day he would have to shed the jacket.

Shino…Shino was covered from top to bottom. A large forest green jacket and large black shirt under it…long black pants. His face was also hidden, revealing nothing but his black glasses.

_Geez…he's got less taste than Sasuke-teme does…isn't he gonna end up getting hot in all those clothes?_

"What are you thinking about, dobe?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with an "I-know-you're-thinking-something-stupid" expression. Naruto smirked.

"Ne…Sasuke-teme…have you ever seen Shino without all those clothes before?" Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look.

"Are you gay dobe?"

"Sasuke-teme…" Sasuke smirked.

--

**Hyuga Outside Garden, 12:13 pm**

Hanabi lay on her sister's lap sleeping peacefully. Hinata ran her fingers through her little sister's brown hair distracted by her own thoughts of yesterday.

"**When Takuya recovers from the hospital you will be married as soon as possible. Wear this necklace." Hinata softly took the jewelry admiring it. It was really beautiful…the pendent was a dolphin with a pure blue topaz inside it. Hiroshi also presented her with blue topaz earrings.**

"**These used to be your mothers. She loved Topaz. I can see they suit you well as they are your birth stone." Hiroshi retrieved the necklace from Hinata and walked behind her. Lifting the necklace over her head and letting the pendent fall between her cleavages.**

**Hinata shivered from his touch. **

_**Why couldn't it be Naruto…who put this on me? **_

"**You look magnificent Hinata. You surely will be a bride to kill for."**

"Oh…Naruto!" Small tears found their way to the surface and down to the green grass. Hinata just couldn't keep ignoring the pain in her chest that grew every day. She wanted him. She wanted Naruto and no one else. She longed for his touch, his kisses and his caresses. She wanted all of him.

But all she could do…was saying his name over and over again. Meaningless, she knew that but the heart ache and the sorrow that threatened to devourer her was held back whenever she would remember his face, his words.

"It…it would have been better if I had never loved! It would have been better…if I had never loved Naruto." Hinata wiped her hot tears with her tsukesage sleeve. Ever since the dinner party incident Hinata had been forced by her fathers and elders to wear "formal lady clothing".

She could no longer wear her regular ninja wear…she no longer could train. She had been confined inside the compound. A prisoner in her own home. She smiled at her younger sister; blissfully ignorant and not yet introduced to the horrors of their clan.

_I…I don't want Hanabi involved in this. I have to protect her. I won't let anyone hurt her. I can't let her see…what's going on. I don't want her to hate father…I don't want her to hate our clan. Or Neji-niisan. I can't let her know what's really going on! I don't want her to ever hate anyone. I'm so sorry Hanabi…that I did this…I made everyone go against each other. I'm so sorry!_

"Hinata-neesama…please don't cry…" Hinata was surprised to feel a small hand reach up and wipe off the tears streaking down her face. Hinata tried to smile for her. She tried to think of something funny to say, so Hanabi wouldn't see her pain.

"Ah…i-it's nothing! I w-was just thinking…about…a-a-about what to do today! It's so nice outside and…and it's not raining like it was earlier!" Hinata lifted Hanabi's head off her lap and stood twirling around the flower blooming garden.

"I-isn't it beautiful, Ha-chan? Oh look at these! Isn't the Baby's Breath growing wonderful this year? And look at the white carnations!" Hinata turned to Hanabi and giving her a winning smile. Hinata frowned when she saw Hanabi's back was turned.

"Ha-chan?" Hanabi picked a multiple flowers and walked over to Hinata. She couldn't quiet recognize the facial expression on her little sisters face. Was it amusement? Had her farce worked?

"This is borage. It means courage. A bluebell means humility. This one is a bay leaf it stands for strength, and finally this one, a forget-me-not it means true love. All these together make Hinata-neesama." Hanabi slid her free hand into her sisters. She looked deep in thought and troubled.

She dropped the borage to the ground.

"If one of them wasn't there…" She dropped the forget-me-not.

"Then it wouldn't be all of Hinata-neesama. You see? You wouldn't be Hinata-neesama. Hinata-neesama wouldn't exist. And if Hinata-neesama didn't exist then what would Hanabi do?" Hanabi held her sisters tearful gaze and felt her own coming on.

For the first time… in a long time Hinata smiled a genuine, warm smile. She picked up the flowers off the grass and held them to her chest.

"Let's go back inside, Hanabi. And I promise…I won't lose my own little garden."

--

**Hyuga Compound, Outside Four season, 12: 45 pm**

"Takuya is still in the infirmary and the wedding has been held off until further notice all because of Hinata's involuntary acceptance?" Kisuke, Hiroshi and Hiashi stood on the lavish screened porch. Watching the workers reconstruct the damage bestowed upon by the younger shinobi.

"You could say that if it weren't meant in such a harsh manner, Kisuke." Hiroshi commented. Hiashi sighed.

"The Branch House is still angry. They refuse to support Hinata's and Takuya's union. I need the Branches support to sustain the proposal. They refuse to accept Takuya as a candidate for Hinata now."

Hiashi shook his head. How was he going to mend this? The Branch now completely disapproved of the marriage. There was always the use of the Curse Mark, but that was unnecessary force that didn't need to be administered. This time it was a matter of personal belief. They were on her side. They cared about their lady, and they wanted her to be happy with the man of her choice. Just like Chihiro.

"Takuya should be out of the infirmary before this weekend. He's already recovered, but he's not taking any risks."

"Is he in good health?" Hiashi asked.

"He's fine, Hiashi-san. He still wants to go through with the marriage if you are willing to continue on." Kisuke answered.

"It's not a matter of whether I'm ready or willing. It's Hinata's will that needs bending not mine."

"True, but we can't afford to wait any longer, Hiashi-san." Hiroshi argued.

"The longer we wait the more the Branch House will compromise the uniting of our clans. They're being a burden to you." Kisuke said.

"What do you suggest?"

"The least painful road. We can't move unless they are dormant. House arrest would be sufficient." Hiroshi grinned.

"House arrest, Hiroshi? Are sure you want to take it that far? Is this really necessary?"

"As sure as my name is Michimoe Hiroshi, Hiashi-sama."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't satisfying enough, lol. My brain was fried trying not to reveal to much to soon. Man have I have i been tired! my sister is sick and I've been watching my neice and everything...I could punch something! MWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**1. For those of you who have been emailing me about the story...I can not stress this enough. This is a fanfic! Fanfiction means that you can write your own story about the characters! It's not for my profit only for amuesment.**

**2. Next chapter is interesting...be sure to look for it! **

**3. If you don't like the story do not email me and tell me so. That's what reviews are for. If you don't like don't read, its very discouraging for the author to have negative remarks about how horrible her story is and not have any hints as to make it better.**

**4. Thank you for all the reviews about how to make my story better and giving me advice. Please continue to review and I will keep going! Thank you all so much! Wow...I can't believe I already have 78! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Step into the Past, Intro**

**Hyuga Library, Main House, 10:00 pm**

Piles and stacks of book lays strewn everywhere on the wooden floors of the library. Mounds of papers and scrolls accompanied the smell of decade old leather binds and black ink. So much evil had been done in this room, which had yet to be brought to the surface. Dust accumulated on the old, shelves holding centuries of history of a great clan. A man stood holding a leather bound book, reading intensely and ever often shifting his eyebrows.

When the door to his haven opened he looked up smiling. He knew he would come. He wanted to protect the one thing most precious to him. He would do anything to protect her.

"Welcome, Neji."

--

**Hyuga Main House, Soiree Hall, 9:47 pm**

"**Oh Hiroshi please! Are you serious about this?" Chihiro laughed amused at her fiancés' idea. Hiroshi smiled.**

"**Come now, Chihiro. Don't you want to find out too? You're always watching him anyway." Hiroshi pointed to a young man about their age from across the room. He seemed rather stiff and was the only wallflower at the party. Chihiro had just been announced as the clans secede and everyone was in high spirits. Just like her father before her they expected that she would rule well and wisely. They had no doubt in their minds when they nominated her.**

**She was willing to marry, but only of her choice, which happened to be her best friend and advisor, Hyuga Hiroshi. **

"**Just look at him, Chihiro. Standing against the wall like a vine…you should go talk to him later on."**

"**I don't even remember the man's name! Do you have any idea how bad that would make me look?"**

"**Not bad enough." Chihiro swung and missed a grinning Hiroshi.**

"**His name is Hiashi. He is 35, single, considered a prodigy among our clan-"**

"**Oh…that guy."**

"**Handsome, has a twin brother, his name is Hizashi."**

"**Oh really? That's interesting. I think I'll go!" Chihiro stood up from her pillowed seat, but Hiroshi promptly pulled her down.**

"**You're not in the condition to speak to anyone, Chihiro-sama. You're half drunk."**

"**There is no such thing as half drunk Hiroshi. Only…borderline." **

"**That's the same thing!"**

**Hiroshi shook his head and released his grip from his lover. He watched as she made her way over to the young man, and smiled proudly as the floor cleared for their ruler.**

**When Chihiro approached him, he bowed low. They spoke for a few minutes and then she came back to him.**

"**How was it?"**

"**He is nerd. I like nerds." Chihiro smiled jokingly. Hiroshi frowned. Kissing him on the cheek, she rolled her eyes.**

"**Don't worry, Hiroshi-kun. You're the only one for me. And besides…he's already taken."**

**--**

**Chihiro's Private Study, 12:00 pm**

"**I don't like him." Hiroshi pouted as Chihiro stacked papers on top of papers. She sighed.**

"**You haven't liked him since I appointed him to the advisory council, Hiroshi-kun." She walked around the desk and placed the papers in a cabinet. **

"**He is very smart. His resolutions are wonderful and the elders seem to take notice of his character. I don't see how I ever missed a man like him…so I've decided it's your fault."**

"**How is it my fault?"**

"**Because I only have eyes for you." Hiroshi wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled.**

"**Are you teasing me?"**

**--**

"**What were you thinking?! Are you some kind of stupid?" Chihiro yelled. She waved her pen in Hiroshi's face thoroughly angry.**

"**He presented an estimate I could not agree on! It was outrageous!"**

"**The elders agreed! Why didn't you? I even went over the trading contract and found no fault at all! Why are you causing such trouble?!" Chihiro yelled back. Hiroshi could feel his blood boiling. Why was she defending him? He only got lucky because she happened to speak to him at the party and now he acts all important?**

"**You don't understand, Chihiro. I only want what's best for the clan! I don't trust the people he presented for trading!"**

"**And when you suggested another option everyone shot it down!" Chihiro snapped throwing the pen. Hiroshi dodged it fuming.**

"**You just can't stop thinking about him can you?" He seethed. Chihiro stopped her rampage and look at him confused.**

"**Is that it? You're jealous? Don't drag our personal problems into the clans!"**

"**So it is a problem then?"**

"**You made it one."**

--

"Tsunade-hime. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Two elderly people walked into the private Hogake meeting room.

"So…you've finally showed yourselves, Utatane and Mitokado. What is it you want this time?"

"We are aware that you got involved with local matters. It is not the Hogake's job to discern what is right for a clan. If a word gets out about this you will be in deep trouble, Tsunade-hime." Mitokado said.

"You think I don't know that already, you old hags?"

"Tsunade-hime! Such disrespect!" Utanane raised her voice. Her nose turned up at Tsunade.

"You are disrespecting me! I know my job as Hogake! I don't need you to tell me what it is!"

"It was rumored you kept the two shinobi in question at your private quarters!"

Tsunade gasped. How had they known about that? She made sure that on one other than Team 7 and Team 8 had been notified about that night.

"We have been getting complaints from a certain admirable clan that you continually interrupt their business, Tsunade-hime. And that the Kyubi container, Uchiha traitor and your prize student was also involved in this scheme. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mitokado look accusingly at her.

"Who told you this?" Tsunade clenched her fist. Someone had leaked this out. It wasn't any of the kids…it wasn't Kakashi or Kurenai. This must have been done from inside the clan. Someone was starting something. Someone was picking a fight with her and questioning her authority…they didn't want her interfering.

_Could this be Hiroshi's doing? I have to find some way to speak with Neji…I need more information on this guy. Naruto and the kids are gone and won't be back until this weekend…damn this isn't going as planned!_

"Who is none of your business Tsunade-hime. Just remember that even though you hold the title of Hogake you cannot do as you please. These fool children have influenced you. They are clouding your beliefs and encouraging you to cross the line."

"These kids have taught me more than you old bastards could ever have."

--

"The Branch House will be put under house arrest tomorrow." Neji glared at Hiroshi.

"House arrest? What have they done to-"

"Attacking the Main House. Encouraging Hinata to rebel. They are only on her side because they believe that she will remove the Curse Mark…but I won't let that happen. You see Neji…"

He pointed to Neji's forehead.

"The Curse Mark binds the Branch to the Main. If Hinata removes that seal…you all are going to die anyway."

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that the Main made it so the Branch cannot live without the Curse Mark. Once it is removed…you all will die. Not peaceful deaths mind you. Have you ever wondered why it hurt so much when the Mark is so called 'activated'?" Hiroshi stood up. He walked closer to Neji touching his Mark.

Pain shot through Neji's head.

"Ah! Agh!" He grabbed at his hair falling back on the bookshelf. He couldn't hear anything…he couldn't feel…only torment…pain…ache…

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hiroshi looked at him with pity.

"The agony you are experiencing now…is because the Curse Mark is being lifted off."

--

Hinata looked up from the bridal designs. She couldn't quiet hear it…but was that a cry of pain?

"Hinata-sama…what about these colors? Should we go with traditional white Uchikake…or something more modern?"

"Whatever you think is fine, Nanami." Hinata let her fingers flow through the colored silk. Everyone was running about getting ready for the wedding that weekend. Hinata had already been fitted for her dress and they were doing the finishing touches. They had procrastinated on the obi and now were rushing to get it finished.

"I know you'll look beautiful Hinata-sama…and I'm sure Hanabi-sama will as well. It's going to be a big wedding isn't my lady?"

"Maybe…Nanami-chan…have you seen Neji-niisan? I haven't seen him in so long." Hinata look pleadingly at Nanami. Nanami stiffened, but smiled graciously.

"I haven't, Hinata-sama. But I hear that he has been spending a lot of time in the library lately with Hiroshi-dono."

"Hiroshi-dono?" Hinata tried to calm her voice. She recognized her own panic. Nanami looked worried at her mistress. Had she said something wrong?

"Is…there something wrong, my lady? Did I do something that displeased you?" Hinata shook her head.

"No you didn't. It's alright."

"Yes, my lady."

--

"This is why Hiashi and those before him never mention removing the Curse Mark. When the elders first discovered this method of control over hundreds of years ago they had no idea of what the consequences were…to the Cursed and the Curser."

"Wha-wha-un!"

"What were the repercussions? The Main had to continue removing the Mark in order to live. What I mean is…the less they used the Mark…well…you get the picture don't you? The use of the Curse Mark backfired on them."

Hiroshi released the hand sign. Neji collapsed to the ground twitching in anguish. Hiroshi turned him over so he was on his back.

"A sacrifice was needed to keep the Main alive. Men, women, children and were killed so that the Main would thrive. Think of it as selective breeding… a pecking order really. Survival of the fittest…or something evil like that."

Hiroshi frowned. He poked Neji's head rather sharply.

"I still need you alive, Neji-kun. You see…you are my own little Uchiha Itachi and we too are a cursed and defiled, god forsaken clan bound by destiny."

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so suprised with myself! I actually got this done pretty early! :) Anyway...please review! I love reviews! If you have any advice or wisdom to share with this 16 year old girl who doesn't really know a thing about writing stories....then please enlighten me!**

**Anyway....life has been boring. My sister is better, haha. Did I mention I'm going to kill barbie? Who's with me!?!?!?!?!**

**Geez...last Naruto chapter was so sad...poo Nagato! But on a different note...does anyone think that world domintation and a God complex character is a little cliche'?**

**P.S. That goes to FloriParty on youtube. lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Step into the Past, Part 1**

**Wasabi Compound, 12: 35 pm.**

"The Wasabi Compound is just around this next street. It's pretty close to the people." Sakura explained.

"Convenient." Shino agreed. They came to the tall compound doors. Sasuke pulled a string hanging by the door. Bustling and people moving about could be heard from over the half wood and stone walls.

The large doors open to reveal a young man. He seemed expectant and in a hurry, but stopped to look at the travelers. He and Naruto stared at each other…did he know this guy?  
Naruto racked his mind…he looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen the guy.

"N-Naruto?"

"That's me…do…I know you from somewhere."

"Naruto it's me! Morino Idate!"

"Idate?! Oi, I remember you now! Wow it's been years!" Idate took Naruto's hand shaking it strongly. Idate looked at Sasuke and Sakura, and smiled.

"I haven't you seen you guys in ages! You look the same as ever…though Sasuke might be a little taller than me now, haha." Idate extended his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke shook it and grinned.

"We're here on a mission. We're supposed to meet with Wasabi Jirocho." Idate nodded.

"He said some Konoha ninja would be coming…I never thought it would be you guys. Who's the new guy?"

"Ah, Idate this is Aburame Shino. He's a good friend of ours. He's the team captain." Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"Back at you. Well…I guess you guys better head on in. Jirocho-san has been waiting forever and I'm sure he's ready for you guys."

--

"Fujiko-sama." A man covered in a black cloak and wolf mask flashed before the silk covered entrance. Beyond the drapes a woman sat, braiding her long black hair. She stopped in mid braid, her attention drawn to the messenger.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Konoha ninja have arrived in town just this afternoon…and in the country this morning around sunrise, Fujiko-sama." He handed her a letter. The woman flashed a look of uneasiness as she read the message. She bit her lip.

"Where are they now?"

"The Wasabi Compound, Fujiko-sama."

"I see…so he was right even in that aspect. Do you know their identities?"

"Yes, Fujiko-sama…Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino."

"Ah...you may retire now."

"T-thank you many times, Fujiko-sama." The man backed out of the room bowing low to the floor and turning to go out.

"Niichan…what are you planning?"

--

"The Michimoe family? They came here about ten years ago. It was around that time I heard that the head of the family had gotten married." Wasabi Jirocho inhaled the green tea and nodded thoughtfully.

"Tsunade explained the situation to me. I don't know them personally. I've never heard of Hiroshi Michimoe though I do know that Lady Fujiko had an older brother."

"Have you met him per chance?" Shino asked.

"Only once. It was at a matsuri the village had at the Todoroki shrine. That was about two years ago. She introduced us…but she didn't tell me his name. Only said "my brother"."

"Ten and two years ago?" Shino expounded.

"Ah, yes. Tsunade tells me that's when Hyuga Hiroshi was banished in that ten year period." Naruto stood up.

"That's the time when that MIA ninja came back up! Tsunade-baachan said so!" Sakura pulled Naruto to floor clearly upset.

"Naruto behave yourself!"

"Hyuga Hiroshi was excluded from the Hyuga clan. Michimoe Hiroshi was classified as MIA all during that ten year period." Sasuke explained.

"Neji-san said that the last sighting of Hyuga Hiroshi was two years ago…" Sakura said. She slapped her forehead, sighing.

"Argh! We're missing something here! Something's not adding up!"

--

"**You're getting married? To who?" Hiroshi sat on the porch with a pretty young lady. She seemed vibrant and full of energy. Her black hair in stark contrast with the clean white paint covering the posts of the porch and her colorful furisode.**

"**Yes, Niichan! He's handsome, kind; beautiful…he has brown hair and the most awkward eyes. They appear white to me…but I hear that they are really light lavender."**

"**Lavender?"**

"**Yes." She sipped her tea slowly and smiled. Hiroshi frowned. Lavender eyes meant that the man was Hyugan. But he didn't know of any engagements coming up.**

"**What's his name, imouto?"**

"**Hyuga Hiashi."**

**--**

"**Niichan! Niichan calm down!" Hiroshi stalked around the room throwing objects, a chair, and papers in his fury. Fujiko grabbed her brothers hand, clasping her smaller one over it.**

"**What's wrong, Niichan? Why are you so angry? What happened in the meeting?" Hiroshi calmed himself. How could he have acted to unsightly in front of his little sister? He slowed his breathing. **

"**Chihiro appointed Hiashi to the advisory council today. She didn't even consult me! Since when does she make decisions by herself?!" Hiroshi could feel his head spinning. Why did she have such an attachment to him? What was so good about him?**

"**But Niichan…you don't have to worry. He is my fiancé! Why are you so jealous of him, when you are to be married to Chihiro-sama!" Fujiko smiled.**

**She ushered her enraged brother to the table, motioning for the frightened servants to clean the mess her brother had dealt out.**

"**I can see that she favors him! I know Chihiro!"**

"**But Niichan! Hiashi-san is to be my husband! There's nothing for you to be worried about, Niichan. You see? Hiashi-san and I are to be married. It would be unthinkable for her to do something and it not goes unrecognized."**

**Fujiko stood behind her brother, her small hands placed on his broad shoulders.**

"**Ne, Niichan? Hiashi-san is mine. Chihiro-sama is yours. There's nothing for the both of us to worry about."**

"**You sound so confident, Fujiko. The heart has no boundaries you know."**

**--**

"**Hiroshi-sama! Hiroshi-sama! Your sister!" Hiroshi stopped outside the Main compound gate. He was getting ready to leave for a mission that the Hogake had specifically asked him to do. He turned to see Misa and another older servant running towards him, their faces full of worry.**

**Hiroshi immediately began running towards them. He could feel his mind racing, thinking of the things that could have happened to her. Did she fall? Had she gotten hurt riding the horses?**

"**Hiroshi-sama! Please come quick! Fujiko-sama is…she's…"**

"**Just take me to her!"**

"**Yes!" Misa ran through the halls of the manor with Hiroshi on her heels. He could hear voices coming from the library, and a cry of pain. Hiroshi ran ahead of Misa and entered the room.**

**His eyes widened at the sight before him. Medics were surrounding Fujiko trying to calm her down, but what caught Hiroshi's eyes was even more intense.**

**Blood covered the bottom of her kimono and the floor under her. Books covered the floor.**

**His body felt heavy…he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He forced himself to move…he forced himself to run to her. His beloved little sister.**

"**Fujiko! Fujiko! Fujiko!" Hiroshi forced his way through the throng of medical personnel. He dropped beside her, grabbing her small trembling hand.**

"**What happened?!" He yelled.**

"**H-H-Hiroshi-sama! Fujiko-sama was trying to retrieve a book from the high shelf…and she fell! We're taking precautions now to save her and the child!"**

* * *

**Heya people! Whoo....I was going crazy on this chapter. Sorry its a little shorter than my usual ones, but I was pressed for time. :(**

**Anywho.......I saw my grandmother last night. She said she didn't like my hair short. lol I just realized something....this story is going to be longer than I expected, lol. So...I have one request. Stick with it till the end! DOn't waver! Continue reviewing!**

**P.S. To ONGuard...ummm...did I mention I'm a suck for happy endings? Thank you very much. And to Rose Tiger and all the others out there who don't want the wedding to happen.....hold on your seats! lol thanks for encouraging me to write! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Step into the Past, Part 2**

**Hyuga Main Infirmary, **

"**How is she?!" Chihiro ran up to Hiroshi, her eyes full of tears. Hiroshi embraced her, holding her tight.**

"**She's in stable condition. She will be fine."**

**Chihiro loosened her grip, and sighed. They stood outside the special infirmary waiting for more news about her condition.**

**Chihiro had rushed over from the middle of a meeting soon has she heard what had happened. She was worried to say the least. But mostly for Hiroshi. She knew that he loved his little sister dearly, and that his heart must have been breaking when he saw the horrendous scene.**

"**Chihiro-sama, Hiroshi-sama…please come over this way. I'm sure you both must be tired." A young woman with a small child led them to small room and presented them to their seats.**

"**I will be back with tea presently."**

"**Thank you, Misa-san, and little Kuri-kun too." Chihiro grinned when the boy smiled and waved. She turned to Hiroshi whose face looked as if he'd seen a ghost. She laid her hand on his squeezing gently. She tried to give a reassuring smile, but could see that he wasn't interested in reassurance. Something else was bothering him.**

"**Hiroshi…"**

"**Fujiko is pregnant." Chihiro felt as if she hit a wall. Fujiko was what?**

"**She is five months pregnant…the height of the fall and the books falling on her contributed to her early labor." Hiroshi slammed his fist on the kotatsu, creating a small crack in the side. Chihiro jumped slightly.**

"**She was pregnant and I didn't even know."**

**--**

**Hiroshi sat next to his sister holding her hand tenderly. He brushed the sweat off her brow with the back of his hand. She had been sleeping for four days. The amount of blood she lost almost killed her and the baby. Chihiro had graciously permitted him to stay at her side, explaining the situation to the Hogake and the elders.**

"**Fujiko…I'm…I'm sorry." Hiroshi brushed the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. How could he not have noticed? Why didn't he spend more time with her instead of ranting about his own problems? Why?**

**He knew he had the answers. He just didn't want to recognize them for what they were. He had been so caught up in his own problems that he didn't even know how she was feeling. The changes in her body and attitude.**

"**Niichan...how long have you been here?" Fujiko smiled. Her hand wandered to her stomach.**

"**I guess they told you…"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?! How could you have kept this a secret?"**

"**I'm sorry, niichan-"The door opened to reveal a young man carrying a load of flowers. He walked awkwardly into the room and set the flowers down on a desk. He jumped back when he saw there was another person in the room.**

"**Ah. I'm sorry, Hiroshi-san. I just came to visit Fujiko." Hiashi bowed slightly. **

"**Niichan…can you leave us alone for a bit?" Fujiko pulled on her brother's sleeve.**

"**I'll be back tomorrow." Hiroshi kissed her forehead. He walked past Hiashi without saying a word or barely looking at him. He closed the door and stood outside it.**

"**I suppose sorry won't suffice, Fujiko."**

"**No…I guess it won't." Hiroshi heard footsteps and a small creaking noise. He gathered that Hiashi had sat down.**

"**Are…are we going to get married soon then?" Fujiko's small voice asked.**

"**I…I can't marry you, Fujiko." Hiroshi resisted the urge to burst into the room and demand why. But the answer was already on the tip of his tongue.**

"**Fujiko, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I-I love-"**

**--**

**Hiroshi sat in the library, idly flipping through the pages of a book. He was waiting for someone. Someone who had hurt him dearly. He looked at the clock…ah the liar should be here soon.**

**He couldn't contain his anger…he couldn't hold in his rage.**

**Hiashi stepped into the abandoned room looking nervous. He seemed in a hurry.**

"**Hiroshi-san. Why are you here this time of night?" Hiroshi stood up from his chair. **

"**I could ask you the same thing, Hiashi-kun."**

**--**

"**Hyuga Hiroshi. We herby sentence you to exile for crimes against the Hyuga and attempted murder of advisor Hyuga Hiashi. You are never to show your face among the Hyuga again under death upon sight. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The room was cold…cold with even colder faces hiding behind masks and tall seats. Hiroshi stood in the middle of the coldness…a white light illuminating the mostly dark room with an eerie glow.**

"**I would like an audience with Chihiro-sama."**

"**Denied."**

"**Why?"**

"**Your actions have deeply discombobulated our leader."**

"**Is that why she is not present today?"**

"**That is none of your business."**

"**I see."**

**Guards stepped up to Hiroshi and began leading him out the room.**

"**You are also never to contact Fujiko-sama as well. If you communicate with her in any way she will instantly be lowered in status to the Branch House."**

**--**

**Wasabi Compound, 11:43 pm**

Naruto wrapped himself further in his blanket. His mind trying wonder off to happier places. The night sky appeared to watch him lying on the roof reminiscing on beautiful girl with light lavender eyes a bright smile and dark indigo hair.

Usually he wasn't one to think alone…he laughed.

_Haha. I guess I picked this habit up from Gaara while we stayed in Suna. But it's nice…being able to be alone and just think. But it's so cold! _

"I wonder…what Hinata's doing now."

"Sleeping."

"Like you should be doing, dobe." Naruto turned to see Shino and Sasuke walking towards him. When they reached him Sasuke sat beside him and Shino stood. Naruto smiled.

"It sure is nice out tonight isn't it?"

"The moon is beautiful." Shino commented.

"Yea."

"We know you're worried sick idiot." Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded. He had been acting differently. This meant he got irritated a lot more easily and did things he wouldn't usually do. He leaned back on the wooden tiles resting his head in his hands.

"Do you guys think that Hinata will be alright? Tsunade-baachan said she would do everything she could…but she can only do so much right?"

"Hinata is stronger than you make her out to be, Naruto. Her body may not be that vigorous, but her will and determination make up for that." Shino said. Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura said she's more than on par with her during their training. You should have more confidence in her, dobe."

"I know! I know! But I just can't help it! Every time I think about what that Takuya guy tried to do to her…I get so angry! I don't anyone else to touch her; I don't anyone else to kiss her. Just me. But…soon…I won't be the only one who will touch her."

"You're a coward." Shino grinned. He removed his goggles. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in awe. Shino had never removed his glasses before.

"I don't believe you really love her-"

"Of course I love Hinata!" Naruto stood up, grabbing Shino's collar.

"I love Hinata with my whole heart! I love everything about her! I don't want her to be with anyone else but me! I'll kill to be with her! I'd go to the ends of the earth for her and back!"

"Then don't accept defeat! Stop rejecting what you know is true!" Shino pushed Naruto off him.

"Even though she's promised to another…are you really going to just let her be taken, Uzumaki? You love her don't you? And she loves you. That's not the Uzumaki Naruto I know." Naruto stared into Shino's brown orbs. Shino grinned. Determination etching Naruto's eyes.

"She's mine. I won't let some jerk take her away from me!"

* * *

**You can scream if you want to. Hahaa, surprising right? Three chapters in one day?! LOL....actually kudos goes to my friend Max who helped me with "Step into the Past". I guess you could sorta say we co-wrote it. His ideas and motivation comes faster than mine, haha. Umm...does Shino seem out of character a little? Sorry...**

**GO NARUTO! GO NARUTO! Oh, Wrath of the Wrathful...yes...Barbie must die! lol Thank you all again! Review please and email me if you have advice or constructive critism!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Step into the Past, Part 3**

**Hyuga Main House Courtyard, 2:00 pm**

_I wonder…if she will come._

Hiashi sighed. It had been years since he had last seen the black haired beauty from his youth.

_Not that it would do much good…it turned out to be a disaster thanks to Neji and his cohorts. But Fujiko should be coming up for the wedding. I haven't seen her in so long…I wouldn't know what to say to her…after all these years._

"Outo-sama? I made tea." Hiashi turned to see Hinata carrying a wooded tray with tea and a comfortable expression. He motioned for her sit next to him. Hinata sat quietly and smiled when she took a seat next to her father.

Hiashi observed her through peripheral vision. She didn't seem to be forcing herself to smile.

_I thought she would be more concerned that her wedding is coming up to Takuya. Instead she seems calm and almost eager._

"How are the last minute wedding preparations, Hinata?" Hiashi asked inquiring.

"They're going fine, Outo-sama. My Uchikake is finished."

"You're not going to wear the Shiromuku?"

"I can change it if it displeases you, Outo-sama."

"No. Whatever you think is appropriate."

"Yes."

Hinata sipped her tea, watching as the children ran around the yard chasing each other and laughing.

_They're having so much fun…laughing like that. I remember when Neji-niisan and I used to laugh and play in the courtyard. We had so much fun together!_

"Are you ready for your wedding, Hinata?" Hinata stiffened. She looked down in her tea cup and fiddled with her kimono sleeve.

"Honestly, Outo-sama. I'm not. I'm not looking forward to the wedding at all." Hiashi nodded.

"I wouldn't be either if I were you."

_Outo-sama! You're not helping me at all!_

"I owe you an apology, Hinata."

"Wha-?"

"I said words that should never be said to my daughter. I treated you harshly and lost almost all confidence in you. Will you forgive me?" Hinata noticed her father was not looking at her, but rather had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I've been a bad example of what a father should be. To Hanabi and to you." Hinata gasped.

_Outo-sama…_

"Outo-sama…don't you still want me to marry, Takuya?" Hinata could feel her heart breaking. She knew the answer so why did she ask?

"I never wanted you to marry Takuya. I only wanted what was best for you and the clan. I never intended to cause you such pain." Hiasih stood.

Hinata noticed he seemed different. As if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and now he could breath. The tenseness in his shoulders she had become so accustomed to seeing lost its control.

"I love Naruto…I will always love Naruto, Outo-sama."

"I'm not asking you to fall in love him, Hinata. I know that you will never love him and that's understandable. I just wanted you to take my place someday. With the right man…whoever he may be." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

Hinata took that for a well concealed smile.

--

"**Are you doing well, Fujiko-chan?" Chihiro sat next to her young friend. Fujiko sat up, her small hands on her ever growing stomach. Fujiko smiled. She let herself relax.**

"**Chihiro-sama." **

**At first she didn't notice it…the coldness in the way she said her name. The small sliver of resentment that coated her words oh so thinly. **

"**Ah! Fujiko-chan! I brought you flowers! They're your favorite!" Chihiro presented her with a bouquet of yellow daisies. Fujiko gently took the flowers from her, smiling.**

"**I used to have those traits…" Chihiro winced. What was this atmosphere?**

"**But I'm afraid my loyalty and love has run out, Chihiro-sama."**

**--**

"**What do you mean I still have to get married!?" Chihiro yelled at the council of men around her.**

"**It's catastrophe for you to lose such a reliable man! We must find another candidate for you soon! We're lucky that other clans did not get hold of what happened or we would be the laughing stock of the crop!"**

"**Chihiro-sama…you always said you wouldn't mind marrying-"**

"**But it was to be a man of my choice!" The men around her winced. They had thought Chihiro marrying Hiroshi would have been good for her and the clan. But since the problems with Hiroshi…everything had fallen around their ankles.**

**Hiroshi was gone…banished from the clan. He was the only man Chihiro would take into consideration.**

"**I propose an alternate route, Chihiro-sama." An older man stood.**

"**What is it? I hope you know I won't marry any of you old bastards." The room burst into laughter.**

"**Chihiro-sama…if you would marry me…" Hiasih stood. He grinned.**

"**Hah! What would make you think I would marry you, the object of my dear friend's displeasure and the reason for his shame?"**

"**I'm your only option." The other nodded and one voiced his agreement.**

"**Hiashi-sama is right! He is the only perfect candidate for you. You should take this chance, Chihiro-sama."**

"**Hiashi is engaged to Fujiko and she is expecting his child! You will be putting her to embarrassment! What would I look like doing something so disgraceful?! I won't hear-"**

"**We will find Fujiko another man. I'm sure she won't mind. After all it was an arranged marriage. Things like this happen…it is for the good of the clan."**

**Chihiro fumed. **

"**And what would you call this?!"**

"**A marriage of convenience."**

--

"**B-but Fujiko-chan! You don't have to leave!" Chihiro grabbed the bag by the door throwing it back into the room. Fujiko frowned, picking it up.**

"**I told you I can't stay here! I don't want to stay here!" Fujiko yelled. Chihiro stood in the doorway, blocking Fujiko's path. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly in a fury. The servants looked to each other unsure of what to do.**

"**You're not going anywhere without my consent, young lady! Now tell me who this man is!"**

"**He's from the Michimoe clan, Chihiro-sama…he is the father of my child." Chihiro felt her world spiral down. **

"**F-father? Don't joke with me! You were supposed to marry Hiashi! That's Hiashi's child isn't it?!"**

"**Hiashi-san proposed to you didn't he?! He doesn't love me at all!" Chihiro gulped. How did she know about that? She had asked the elders not to speak about it because she knew it would upset Fujiko…or worse.**

"**Who told you that lie?!"**

"**Hiashi-san told me himself! He told me he didn't love me, Chihiro-sama and that he couldn't marry me! What more do you want?!" Fujiko collapsed to floor, holding her bulging stomach. **

"**Fujiko-chan!" Chihiro wrapped her arms around her.**

"**Fujiko please! Don't leave me! Hiroshi already left! Please…Fujiko don't leave me to. Please…"**

**--**

"**Oh, my Chihiro-sama! You look so lovely! I'm sure that Hiashi-sama will love the way you look."**

"**Is Fujiko-chan and Michimoe-dono here?"**

"**No…Chihiro-sama. But she should be here in a few. Did you know she had her baby two weeks ago?"**

"**Yes, I heard."**

"**I hear he's a lovely boy. Just like his father-"Chihiro jerked away from the older woman, her eyes full of anger.**

"**Don't mention that ever again! Never mention that topic in my presence again!"**

**The woman seemed surprised, but then nodded. Bowing, she knelt to the floor.**

"**Please forgive me, Chihiro-sama."**

**--**

**Main House, 7: 23 pm**

"How is my mother's health? Kisuke…is my mother coming to the wedding?" Takuya stood by the window watching Hinata and Hiashi.

"She says she will come. She wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. She's eager to meet your bride."

"I see…" Takuya stepped away from the window and sat across from Kisuke at the kotatsu. A servant poured tea for him and bowed.

"Hinata…she probably hates me." Takuya smiled.

"It seems as if you don't mind her hating you, Takuya-sama. In fact you seem to be in high spirits…" Takuya sighed.

"Of course I care about that! My wife is going to hate me!" He shook his head...and then looked up as if he remembered something.

"Ah yes, about that thing. Will he be there as well?"

"Which one?"

"Him."

"I wouldn't know. You would have to ask Hiroshi. I hear that there is a show being planned on your wedding night. I wouldn't want to miss it if I were you."

"Show?"

"Yes. A show…full of mystery and murder."

* * *

**Yes....it will be a show of mystery and murder! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Man......the next chapter is going to be insane! Anyway....review! I love reviews....reviews to an author is like carrots to a bunny. lol How are those two related? I don't really know....**

**By the way...just between us girls...I'm cramping like heck! (did i mention my dad was making fun of the way i walk when im cramping? he such a mean old man. lol)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Support of Friends**

**Hyuga Main House, 1:13 pm**

"Hinata…wow you're gorgeous!" Ino stood by her shorter friend arranging white irises in her hair. TenTen sat on a chair, twirling a kunai and frowning.

"I mean seriously! You're one hot babe! And take a look at those boobs!" Ino poked Hinata's bosom, grinning.

"Ino!" Hinata blushed tomato red, covering her chest. TenTen smiled.

"You do look really pretty, Hinata."

"Ah…thank you TenTen-san." Hinata observed herself in the mirror. She turned around in a small circle.

_I wish…that I could be this pretty for Naruto! It seems like everything I've done…has only made things worse._

"Hinata…have you seen Neji?" TenTen asked. Hinata looked at her friend. TenTen donned a green landscape and blue bird's kimono. Her hair was in one bun and she looked concerned.

"Neji…won't be able to come."

"That's horrible! How could you miss your own cousin's wedding?" Ino frowned. She gave Hinata the once over.

"You know…how about we put some color into those flowers?" Ino smirked. TenTen smiled.

"What colors, Ino?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Orange."

--

**Public Hyugan Garden, 2:00 pm**

Hiashi walked along the white bridge leading to the reception area. The tall hill slanting into the flower filled valley below. The Yamanaka's had so graciously offered many flowers from their shop to celebrate Hinata's wedding. Hiashi frowned as he remembered the way the young Yamanaka girl had glared at him when the family had arrived.

_Am I doing the right thing? Sometimes I wonder what Chihiro would do in this situation. No doubt she would have let Hinata and Naruto be together. Have been acting on selfishness…or out of concern for the clan? I just want…Hinata to somehow be happy, and take my lead._

The servants bustled about making last minute preparations before the guests arrived. Everything was in place, everything was ready, and everything was set. But why did he feel as if something were missing?

Hiashi stopped in the middle of the wooden post bridge. The small water reflected an image of him that rippling and waving. The flowers that surrounded the water bloomed beautifully and strong.

"It's strange…that my son is marrying your daughter…" Hiashi sighed again as he heard that timid voice.

_I've never sighed so much in my life._

"She's pretty…like her mother." The woman stepped up to him on the bride, placing her hands on the white wooden framing.

Hiashi stared ahead, his eyes following a white carnation as it floated down the small stream.

"How is your health, Fujiko?"

"Its…been better. My heart is still repairing itself though. And how is yours?" Fujiko smiled softly.

"I'm afraid I have no heart left to fix, Fujiko."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Hiashi-san. Chihiro-sama would be upset." Fujiko's smiled waned as if she were pulled into some unpleasant memory. Then she focused her eyes on the man standing next to her.

"You don't seem happy. You always used to muse about the day when Hinata-chan would get married. Is it that…she isn't happy?" Hiashi looked away from, her staring straight ahead.

"She doesn't want to marry, Takuya. I already know that, Hiashi-san. Takuya himself told me everything." Fujiko lightly touched his shoulder.

"When Hinata us unhappy…usually I am overcome in guilt." Hiashi shook his head.

"At least she doesn't hate you." Fujiko giggled easily. Hiashi bowed his head and smirked.

"Yes…at least she doesn't hate me."

--

"Orange?" Hinata cocked her head to one side. Why in the world would Ino suggest orange flowers? Wouldn't they clash with her kimono and her hair?

"If you look at it from a weird perspective, then orange looks really good on you, Hinata." Tsunade stood in the doorway of them dressing room. She was clan in a green and grey kimono. Sake cup in hand she waltzed into the room. TenTen sighed loudly.

"I thought Shizune-san told you not to drink, Tsunade-sama." TenTen scolded. Tsunade winked.

"This is just an act." She set her cup down on the table and stared at Hinata.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would get married first Hinata." Ino slapped her forehead.

"You are drunk! Aren't you!" Tsunade raised her brow.

"It's called tipsy, young woman." Tsunade continued to stare at Hinata causing the girl to shift nervously.

"Are you sure about this Hinata?"

"I have to do this Tsunade-sama! It's to protect what's most precious to me. It's Naruto-kun. I want to protect him no matter what."

--

"You haven't changed Fujiko…somehow always managing to make my day better." Hiashi expressed. Fujiko smiled.

"I'm not a person to hold grudges, Hiashi-san. You know that…I could never hold a grudge against you. It's not in my nature anyway." Fujiko released her small hand from Hiashi's shoulder.

"I could never truly hate you, Hiashi-san."

--

"Hinata-sama…are you ready?" Nanami knock on the door of the room.

"Oh just go in will you?" Sumi opened the door, and frowned.

"What are you doing? You should be at the Public Gardens by now! And you girls! You were supposed to help her get there on time, now come on!" Tsunade slipped beside Hinata. She could barely hear it…something so small yet it made her heart skip a beat.

"He won't give you up so easily." Hinata gasped at those whispered words. Tsunade waved and grinned.

_I won't give him up…either._

"Hinata come on!" Ino grabbed her hand while TenTen grabbed her other one. They began running to the garden. The servants tried to catch up with them, but TenTen brushed them off.

"We won't give you up that easily either!"

--

"It's packed." Kisuke stood beside Takuya. He looked through the drapes to the large crowd in the garden.

"Of course. It's the wedding of the century!" Takuya laughed.

"There must be over a hundred people here." Kisuke said. Takuya began pacing back and forth. Nervous was an understatement.

_Where is Hinata? She should have been here by now!_

"There she is!" One of his groomsmen pointed to a trio running towards them. Hinata's flustered face seemed a lot happier than usual. Was she actually accepting him? Takuya grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the drapes.

"T-Takuya-kun!"

"Where were you? Are you ready?" Hinata glanced at the people out in the crowd…so many people. She looked back at her friends. TenTen and Ino nodded and gave her thumbs up. Takuya snorted at them, TenTen spewed curses, while Ino tried to calm her down.

"Takuya-sama and Hinata-sama. When the priest calls your name, we will pull back the drapes, and you will walk slowly to the altar." Takuya nodded. Hinata gulped.

"Behave yourself." Takuya said rather fiercely. Hinata looked away from him, to Ino and TenTen. She tried to smile, as she felt their concern, anger, and love.

She remembered their words as she walked onto the flower covered carpet, and as the crowd wowed at her beauty.

She could feel their support holding her up, as she passed her father, when Hanabi smiled. As Takuya smirked in victory.

Words were exchanged. Vows were said. A ring glinted in the sunlight.

* * *

**Why does it seem that my chapters are getting shorter? Oh well...I'll try to make them longer if I can. Well well! This chapter surely was a heck of alot of work for me...trying to figure out wether to make the wedding go on or have Naruto-oh...sorry thats for the next chapter! Hahaha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: True Love Crashes Weddings**

**Public Hyugan Garden, 2:30 pm**

"Ah!"

"What are you-"

"Hey! Stop!" Hinata looked up from the ring she held in her hand. What was happening? The crowd began to get restless as the yells got closer. Hinata looked at her father. Beside him sat a woman with black hair. She was staring at her…in her eyes Hinata couldn't tell if it was resentment or hate.

"What is going on?" Takuya asked. He let go of her hand, glaring towards the entrance. Hiashi stood giving out orders.

"Hinata!" She froze…a voice so sweet. It was almost as if she were in a dream…that voice that could calm her stormy heart. Standing in the door way was a young man adorned in an orange and black jumpsuit. His smiled melted the ice around her heart.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Hinata!" A girl with pink hair punched the air and grinned.

"Sorry, but we're crashing your wedding!"

"Sakura! Sasuke-kun!" Takuya glared at the object of his anger.

"You think I would let that happen?" He pulled Hinata to him.

"This belongs to me now!" He yelled.

"I don't think so!" A loud puff sounded behind them. Hinata could barely comprehend what had happened. Until she smelled the familiar scent of ramen. Naruto held Hinata close to him.

"The priest was a clone?!" Someone yelled out. Hanabi clapped her hands pointing to the exit.

"You guys had better hurry!" Hanabi yelled. Shino nodded.

"Ah! Shino-kun too!" Shino turned to her and lowering his goggles, smiled.

"I'll help them out here, Hinata-neesama! You just go with your idiot prince!" She gave Hinata thumbs up.

"Just what…what do you think you fools are doing?!" Takuya fumed. He grabbed a kunai from his kimono. His eyes glowed dangerously with intent to kill.

"Sorry! But I don't have the time to fight you!"

"Come back you coward!" Takuya yelled. He was interrupted by two angry kunoichi.

Naruto grasped Hinata's hand and ran towards the edge of the hill. Hinata screamed.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" Naruto looked back at the ruckus he had caused. He smiled as Ino and TenTen ganged up on Takuya, preventing him from following them.

Other Hyuga guards spotted them, and were fast approaching. Naruto looked towards his lavender eyed lover and grinned wide.

"I told you I would never leave you. And that I wouldn't give you up to anybody!" He gripped both her hands.

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun!" He looked out across the small valley. Hinata heard the screech of an eagle and smiled. So…this was it.

"Are you ready, Hina-chan! Cuz they're coming!" Hinata looked back towards the garden. She caught a man's eye. He regarded her, his face filled with emotion. Finally he grinned.

_Thank you…father._

At that time, Hinata jumped with Naruto. The painted eagle lifted them in the air and flew across the sky.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Sai turned to face her, grinning. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. _He…never meant to give me up!_

--

**Ichiraku's Ramen, 4:00 pm**

Naruto held Hinata's hand walking down the stairs. Hinata's head was still spinning from everything that had happened and trying not to trip over her kimono.

_Naruto…Shino-kun…Sakura…Sasuke-kun…Ino…TenTen-san…all came for me. They…did this for me. They…did this._

Hinata's tears dropped silently as she held Naruto's had even tighter. She was surprised when Naruto stopped on the last step.

"Naruto-kun? W-what's wrong?" Hinata became concerned when his shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. Hinata panicked. What was wrong with him? Was he angry? Did he get hurt?

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata threw her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his back.

"Hinata-chan…I'm…I'm…" Hinata paused as she recognized the sound of sniffling. Naruto was crying!

"Hinata…I…I love you. I love you so much! I can't stand it!" Naruto folded his hands over her smaller ones. Hinata could feel the warm liquid called tears fall on her hands.

"My heart…it feels like it's gonna' burst! I can't explain it! I love you so much! I don't want to give you to anyone! I don't care what happens to me!" Naruto collapsed on the ground, crying.

"I love you, Hinata! I love you so freaking much that I can't even breath!" Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Naruto caressed her cheeks, gazing into her eyes.

"I almost can't stand it…how much I love you!" Hinata smiled in spite of the tears that soaked her face.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun!" They stayed there, on the floor holding each other, letting their tears mingle. It wasn't too long that Hinata lay sleeping in Naruto's arms. Her hair in tangles. He stroked her face, gently moving the strands of hair from her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Hinata but I just couldn't let you go no matter what happens. I couldn't let someone else have you…I just couldn't._

--

"Did we lose them?" Sakura leaned over her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Shino stood stiffly with his back against the wall. He nodded, and motioned with his hand to go forward.

"Do you think everyone else is ok?" Shino shrugged.

"I have confidence in them…especially Uchiha." Sakura sighed.

_No need to have confidence there…I'm sure he'll kill them all! I hope Hanabi is alright!_

--

"Done over here!" TenTen yelled. Sasuke jumped to avoid a torrent of shuriken coming at him from behind. He and TenTen stood back to back.

"There are a lot of them." Hanabi mused. Sasuke nodded.

"Stop this right now!" One of the Hyuga guards called out. TenTen gripped her wooden staff tighter. Hanabi clung to her kunai.

They were surrounded by Hyuga shinobi and even for Sasuke (who was ordered not to kill anyone, which was pretty hard for him not to do) they were becoming a nuisance.

_Why can't I kill them again?_

"Hanabi-sama! Why are you cooperating with these fools? Do you know what will happen to you?! Come to us now!"

"Where have you taken, Hinata-sama? Tell us now and we will allow you to leave with a few scratches." Sasuke snorted. Who the hell did they think they were talking to? Orochimaru?

"Calm it down, Uchiha." TenTen seethed.

"I want to murder these guys too!" Hanabi gulped.

--

Naruto rubbed Hinata's back, letting her small form lay on his. He stared out the window, thinking about what was to come.

_Everything that's happened…I'm afraid of what's coming next. I'm afraid…that I've hurt Hinata even more than I've helped her. I wonder what she's dreaming about right now._

The sunset glowed across the village lighting the sky in a blend of red, yellow, and orange hues. His mind wandered over to his friends. Sasuke, TenTen, Ino, Sai, Sakura and Shino. What were they doing now? What would happen to them? What about Neji and Hanabi? What about Granny Tsunade?

He blocked these thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to be concerned about that right now. Granny Tsunade said she would take care of everything. He had to trust them. He had to trust his friends.

Hinata stirred, and in her sleep softly called his name. Naruto pulled her closer to him, taking in her scent of lavender and lilacs.

_I'm not sure what comes next…but if it's with Hinata. Then we can make it. We can make it...because we have friends. Friends who support us._

* * *

**This chapter was for you RoseTiger! lol Thank you to everyone and to all those who threatened me to crash the wedding. Haha...yes I did receive threatening emails that if I didn't do it...bad things would happen! Haha. Oh! Guess what my wonderful fans...I got a new cell phone! LG slider! With full QWERTY keyboard! YAY!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: My Mind is Already Gone**

**Hyuga Compound Branch House, 12:00 am**

His mind told him he was doing the right thing. His heart told him otherwise. At first he didn't truly understand the meaning of "massacre" and "pain" or even "guilt. But now…deep down in the niche of his heart it was burning. Everything he had ever believed in…was crumbling down around him. He plaited his brown hair into a loose braid, standing on top of a roof.

Earlier that day…he already shut down his mind to prepare him for this night. He could already feel his resolve creaking under the pressure of his heart. He grasped his chest. It felt so heavy…such a heavy burden a heart was. Sometimes he wondered…if he even needs one.

Jumping down silently he followed the map he made in his head. First this house…then the other.

_Kill one save a thousand…yet I am killing a thousand to save one…I don't regret it._

His hand felt numb as he carried out this hateful job. But in his mind…he saw it more of a punishment. For him…and for her. Would she find out? He knew she eventually would…her pain would be because of him. She would cry…she would scream. And maybe…she would hate him.

He winced at the thought of that dear lavender eyed girl despising him. He started to choke, forgetting to close his mind to such thoughts.

--

**Hogake Mansion, 5:00 am**

"What?!" Tsunade yelled. She stood outside her room, clothed in a robe. The ANBU kneeled before Tsunade.

"I just received word that the Hyuga are to be targeted tonight!"

"What?! How?!"

_What is this? The Hyuga under attack? Is this a trap? Damn! What should I do in a situation like this?_

"What should we do, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked out the window.

"Set up shinobi around the perimeter of the Hyuga compound. Make sure no one senses you. I want this to be top secret." The ANBU nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Tell them to encounter any suspicious persons they see."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

--

A small window was open revealing two young children sleeping in each other's arms. He slipped through it, gazing upon them. Envying for a moment their innocence and blissful ignorance. Instead of using…that blood soaked kunai that he grasped. He gently touched their foreheads, leading them to a peaceful eternal sleep.

Their faces relaxed the faint smile still on their lips. He found himself wanting to vomit.

_Please…don't smile…don't smile...please._

He backed out of the room, going through the rest of the house. The creaks of the floor boards had never been as loud as they were that night. Almost as heavy as his heart…

So heavy…he wanted to throw it away.

He could hear it breaking. And tears almost…almost found their way to his eyes, but he brushed them back and cleared his mind.

He needed to do this for her. In order to protect her didn't he say he would do anything?

Quietly slipping out the window, he maneuvered to the next home. Counting over in his mind how many more lives he would take that night. How many houses he would leave a trail of blood in. Friends, aunts, uncles, cousins, perished in one night. Their faces still lingering in his mind.

He covered his mouth. The burning substance in throat tried to come up. He could feel his stomach hacking. Dropping to one knee he heaved. His ears burned…his throat itched, his eyes watered.

After the episode he wiped his mouth. Standing to his feet he grasped his kunai tighter. He looked at the moon. He looked at the night sky. Trying to control the jolts that controlled his body; he gently touched his forehead.

_I know this isn't going to work every time…it's slowing down my stamina. But I have to get this done…in one night._

He traced the Curse Mark, and remembering the feeling…that Hinata gave him. When she placed her tears on the burning hell inscribed in his forehead.

He stood up. He ran to the side of one house. There it is…where he said it would be.

Grabbing the canister he jumped on top of the house farthest away from the Main. Pouring the liquid all over the roof, he dropped a match. And watched the true hell begin.

--

ANBU covered the Hyuga Compound. A young woman pointed towards the Main House. Multiple ANBU dashed there, running along every house. She spoke into her microphone.

"Surround the-what in-what the hell is that?!" The sky above her turned black with smoke.

--

**Hogake Mansion, 7:45 am**

Tsunade sat at her desk. She downed another cup of sake. Looking out the window, she gazed upon the village.

_What…is this? What is happening? The wedding was only yesterday! Did Hiroshi already plan his next move? Damn this isn't good! But what would he benefit from staging an attack on the Hyuga? What has he done to Neji?_

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune set a cup of tea on the round desk.

"What is his next move?" Tsunade spoke aloud. Shizune frowned.

"Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are safe. Right now they're at the ramen shop in a hidden apartment. Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, and Shino-kun are at the Uchiha compound and will be leaving shortly. TenTen-san and Ino are at Sai-kun's apartment." Shizune let out a breath she had been holding.

"Good."

"What's good, Tsunade-hime?" Shizune turned to see Koharu Utatane, Homaru Mitokado and a squad of ANBU.

Tsunade stood up. Her eyes full of fire. Shizune tried to speak with them, but they hushed her.

"What is this?!"

"Senju Tsunade. You are under arrest. For endangering the Hogake position and the annihilation of the Hyuga House. You will now come with us."

"What the hell are you talking about?! What's going on?!" Tsunade yelled.

"What has she done? On what charges are you arresting her?!" Shizune shouted.

"There is nothing to talk about, Tsunade-hime. We know everything."

* * *

**Wow...I'm sorry I'm sorta late with these chapters! Well...I'm leaving today for camp. Haha I can't bring my computer with me so...yea...Ill be home on week days so hopefully Saturdays will be when you get new chapters! Happy summer everyone!**

**Geez...I cried when writing this chapter...it was so hard for me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Outcast Heart**

**Konoha Forest, 12:00 pm.**

He stood under the small waterfall, letting the cold liquid spill down his bare back. He shivered from the dulcet sound of the water hitting him. He stiffened as he heard the crunching of footsteps.

"You made a real mess back there. It will take weeks for the place to be cleaned thoroughly. They weren't able to contain the fire until now." The man sighed, watching as he stood in the water.

"However you did your job. Even if it was done carelessly." Neji turned towards the man.

"The drug was effective."

"Ah it was? That's good then. At least they had no idea what was going on." Hiroshi tossed Neji his shirt.

"Tsunade has been arrested. She is now being held in the ANBU interrogation room. Things are going the way I want them to go. However…" Hiroshi sat on the boulder, staring at him.

"I wonder where our little princess is now?"

"Hinata is missing?" Neji lowered his voice. As long as she was safe…nothing mattered anymore.

"You seem happy about that."

"She's away from you." Hiroshi glared at him. Neji stared back blankly.

"Remember your side of the deal, Neji. You mess up I kill her. I kill them both."

"Tch."

"I'm serious. After last night…you should understand how serious I am, Neji. Mess up…and I won't hesitate to take all that is dear to you. And I mean everything."

--

"How were you able to invade the Hyuga Compound without setting off the alarms and the guards?"

"What was your motive for murdering the Hyuga?"

"Who are your accomplices?"

"Did you think that by setting fire to the Compound you could hide your deed?"

Tsunade remained quiet. She stared straight ahead at nothing but the pitch blackness of the room.

_Never thought I'd see the day when I would be interrogated. This was all…one big set-up. And I fell for it!_

"Where is Hyuga Hinata? Is she with Uzumaki Naruto?" The ANBU stood in front of here, demanding attention.

"I don't know anything."

"You sent your shinobi Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, to wreck the wedding, did you not?!" Tsunade grinned.

"I didn't send them to wreck the wedding. I merely didn't do anything about it."

"You knew what they were going to do?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"That's enough." Homaru placed a wrinkled hand on the shoulder of the ANBU. He nodded and stepped back.

"Tsunade-hime. Why have you done this? The blood of countless innocents is on your hands."

"I told you I don't know anything! I sent my ANBU there after hearing that they were being targeted!" Homaru frowned.

"Who was targeting them?"

"…."

--

"Be prepared to expose yourself." Hiroshi stood from his perch. He cracked his back.

"I'm getting to old for things like this." Neji glared at him. He sloshed over to the bank grabbing his equipment.

"After the trial, you'll leave. I don't care where you go. Tsunade will be stripped of her position as Hogake and that's when I'll transfer."

"What about Naruto?"

"Why should I have to confront them when I have you? That's your job." Neji snorted.

"What will happen to the Main now that the Branch…is gone?"

"I preformed a sealing technique before your slaughter last night. In case you didn't notice, which you probably couldn't was the seal I had placed around the Branch Compound."

"A barrier."

"Yes. That's one of reasons why no one was able to leave, or go in or hear anything that was happening inside or out."

"You couldn't have preformed such a potent barrier by yourself. The strain would be too much for you. I can see it." Hiroshi smirked.

"I have friends in high places."

He grabbed Neji's head protector gazing at it.

"The Curse Mark is now torpid. The Main need not sacrifice anymore." Hiroshi pulled out a shuriken and scraped it across the top of the head band.

"At least…until further notice. Here you go!" He handed the protector back to Neji.

"You are officially a missing-nin. Congratulations."

"This is a game to you." Neji seethed.

"Everything is a game to me."

--

Ibiki sat across from Tsunade staring at her. Tsunade stared back.

_Don't tell me they got you too, Ibiki._

"Leave us." He ordered an ANBU. He nodded, and closed the door. Ibiki stood, walking around the room. He stopped diagonally away from Tsunade and pulled out paper.

"You sent ANBU black ops to the scene of the crime at 5. Did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I received intelligence that the Hyuga were being targeted. I only did what I thought was right."

"What did your ANBU find there when they arrived?"

"The place was in flames…the whole Branch sector. It looks the same as the Main, except their not duplicates. Two different counterparts."

Ibiki snorted. He pulled out a jagged knife, twirling it around his finger.

"These do a lot of damage…"

"I already told you everything I know!" He grinned. Walking over to Tsunade he pressed the tip against her throat.

"Tell me everything again."

"Could I have some tea first?" Tsunade whispered, staring straight ahead.

"What would that country have to do with this?" He said loudly.

"I know he's there!" Tsunade played along.

"Ibiki grinned.

"I'll gladly find him, Tsunade-sama."

--

_With theses hands I killed…I killed a lot. And also with these I held her. If…she were to find out what happened…would she hate me I wonder? No…couldn't she even believe that I killed…so many people. That I killed so coldly._

Neji sat in the grass waiting for Hiroshi's next orders. He stared at his stained clothes. He stared at the sky. He closed his mind as memories began to force their way top. He tried to force them down…down into the chasm of his mind, of his heart.

He laughed when he realized he couldn't keep the farce up for long. After all he always had a heavy conscious. His eyes narrowed as he recalled their last conversation.

"**Don't worry about Hiashi. I'm sure he'll die from a natural cause." Neji raised a brow?**

"**Natural…?" Hiroshi sighed.**

"**You know…your uncle always did have a bad heart."**

"Natural cause..."

"**Hiashi has always had heart problems whether he wants to admit it or not. Weakness comes with age…and his heart is failing him, though his body may seem strong."**

**Hiroshi cocked his head to one side.**

"**You don't understand do you?" Neji glared at him. Hiroshi waved it off and smiled.**

"**Think of it as sham regeneration. One can live without an arm, a leg…even an eye or two. While Hiashi's heart is failing his body is still healthy. Just think about it…"**

"**A heart attack…or stroke." Neji choked on his words.**

"**A great shock would do the trick. See?" Hiroshi threw a stone into the water.**

"**Killing two birds with one stone. Neji, you are my stone. Hiashi and the Branch…were the birds."

* * *

**

Yea...corny attempt with Ibiki and Tsunade dialouge lol. I tried people...I tried...

Somehow I feel like my chapters are getting shorter...anyway did I mention I have a new cellphone? Its awesomeness! Omg it's almost time for me to leave!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Destitute Hearts**

**Ichiraku's Ramen, 5:00 am**

Naruto stretched quietly, making sure not to disturbed his lover's slumber. He stared into the face of the girl, smiling gently. Hinata lay next to him, still in her kimono, her face wet with tears of happiness.

Naruto brushed the dark indigo locks away from her face. Kissing her forehead he rose silently from the window seat, and tip toed to the door. He glanced one more time at the young girl, and then closed the door. Walking up the stairs he allowed his thoughts from last night to float around in his head.

What would they do now? Would Hiashi come after Hinata again? Where in the world was Neji-

_Damn! Neji! Where has that bastard been?! I didn't even see him at the wedding…did something happen to him? Did Hiroshi…no…I can't think like that. First I have to think about Hinata. Yea…first Hinata and then everything else._

Naruto grabbed his jacket, and it slipping on his shoulders exited the ramen shop. He stood in the middle of the near empty street observing the few shops that were beginning to open. He turned right, walking towards Kakashi's favorite book store and then turning down an alley.

_Eh…what is that smell?_ _Smells…like something is burning…_

Naruto began following the smoky scent…unaware that he was coming closer to the worse scene he would ever witness in his life.

_It's coming from…the Hyuga Compound! What's happened?! _

Naruto picked up the pace, his fear and anxiety pumping him on. The smell…that was the smell of burning flesh. That was the smell of death.

And now death was before him. He couldn't breathe…his mouth had never felt so dry.

Smoke still framed the sky in a horrid cloud and the air around him so thick he coughed.

_No…no…no! No! No! No! Please….no! This can't happen! This wasn't supposed to happen! _

The Branch Compound had been reduced to nothing but ashes and charred debris. The outline of what once was large home to many people now lay in ruins. He wanted to scream…he wanted to yell. He wanted to tear his hair out.

"No…no…no!" Naruto turned to see the very person he would have never wanted to testify.

Hinata stood her arms at her sides. Tears so large Naruto could barely see her eyes.

"Hinata! What-what are you doing here!" Naruto ran to her. Hinata shrank back, covering her mouth with her hands.

_No! Hinata why? Why did you follow me?! Why?! Hinata!_

"No!" She screamed. She ran towards the compound.

"No! Please no!" Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"No! Hinata! No!"

"Let me go! Naruto let me go! Now please!" Hinata struggled frantically against him. Her small arms reaching…reaching towards her home. Her family.

She bit Naruto's hand and ran when he released her.

"Damn it! Hinata don't go in there! Hinata!" Naruto ran after. He started to choke as he breathed in the air. Inside what used to be a compound nothing but ruins and ash.

"Hinata! Hinata!" He called after her. He blinked trying to clear his eyes of the still hot smoke.

_Damn! Damn! Damn it!_

He coughed violently, covering his mouth with his jacket called her name again. He ran around the scorched side of one house, and saw a figure sitting there.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran to her. He stopped. She was holding the body of what appeared to be a small child. She rocked back and forth. Her lips moving, but no sound came out.

Naruto could feel himself losing control. An anger he tried to so long to ignore was begging, pleading to be let loose. He sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around her.

Words…really were unnecessary. Words couldn't bring them back. Words couldn't undo the damage that had been done.

"_Love breeds sacrifice. Sacrifice breeds hate…and hate breeds war."_

Hinata stopped rocking.

She tightly grasped Naruto's arm that was circled around her chest. He wanted to tear himself apart when cold tears trickled down on his now blackened skin.

"I…hate… him." The words barely a whisper, but Naruto heard them.

"I hate him." Hinata gagged out. Her words hardly audible from her weeping. Naruto's heart dropped. He knew those words… words of revenge. Those were words of one who would travel down the path that led to destruction.

_Hinata…_

She gently laid the child down. Naruto gathered her in his arms.

She buried her face in his neck.

--

"What… is this?" Neji touched his cheek. Clear liquid fell from his eyes.

_Tears…_

And suddenly…his chest felt massive. Like a large weight had been thrown and now he was sinking under an abyss. He sat up as pain surged through his chest.

"Why…does my heart feel…as if it's being torn apart?"

--

Hinata in is his arms Naruto walked through the living hell. Everything had been leveled.

He covered Hinata's head with his jacket, and continued walking through the wreckage. Burned bodies, small and large jutted out from under the rumble, some even in what used to be the small walkways between the houses.

Who had done such a thing? Who in their right mind would…?

Naruto maneuvered his way back to the singed gates. He slowed his pace when he noticed a group of people had begun to assemble outside the compound. They pointed and some even tried to go in.

Naruto ran behind a wall. An ANBU black op was pushing the crowd back, ordering them not to come any further.

_Shit…what are they doing here?_

"Naruto…you can put me down now." Hinata said. He nodded setting her down softly. Hinata peeked around the corner.

"Come on Hinata. We're leaving now." Naruto pulled her away from the quickly growing crowd.

They ran through the scorched compound trying not to inhale the scent of death around them.

Hinata could feel her tears burning her eyes. Her throat was dry and her legs felt heavy. They stopped when the reach, from what Hinata guess was the south wall, next to the horse stables.

"Naruto-kun this way!" She looked around. Five ANBU guarding the exit in the stables. Naruto nudged her.

"Well?"

"There are five ANBU…around the stables. It looks like they're studying the ground there. If we take that way we have to run fast. It leads to the outskirts of the forest."

Naruto nodded.

--

They slowed down to a light walk. Naruto held Hinata's hand tightly. His anger rose again when he heard her quiet sobs.

_Who the hell did that?! I'll kill him! I'll kill them all!_

Suddenly Hinata stopped. She was staring ahead at something, her face withered in disbelief.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" She broke away from him and ran towards the opening clearing.

"Hinata! Come back! Someone might see you!" He ran after her. Stepping through some bushes his eyes seemed to be glued on to the site before him.

Hinata leaned down. She picked up a forehead protector…tracing the line that crossed the Konoha symbol.

"This…was Neji-niisan…this was his…"

"I'm surprised you found me." Naruto and Hinata turned away.

Before her…was a person she had never met. Because those eyes...those were the eyes of a true murderer...not her protector.

* * *

**Three chapters in one day! This was a surprise for you all because I wanted to update as many as I could before I leave :). Aren't I a considerate author? lol...now that I think about I got a request from a friend for a Gaara one-shot. I still haven't finished it....lol.**

**This chapter...this chapter...made me weep, literally. Why do I have to write such sad things? Why?! But I hope you all keep enjoying the story and please review! Please...if I receive flames tell me what I can do to make the story better :)...I'm so hating Hiroshi right now and I'm the one who created him! Argh! I hate myself!**

**P.S. The next chapter * SPOILERS * will be in Hanabi's POV!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Hidden Pain**

**Konoha Forest, 6:30 am**

"Neji what have you done?! What did you do?!" Naruto yelled. He pulled Hinata behind him, holding on to her tightly. He felt his anger rising as her small body trembled against his.

"What have you done you bastard?! Tell me damn it!" Neji stood unwavering on the branch. His face was void of all emotion.

"What are you doing here Hinata? I thought you had run away with your lover. Leaving us all to suffer for you."

"Hinata's not like that! Neji what have you done?!"

Neji looked from Naruto to Hinata. She was standing behind Naruto, but he could see her legs were about to give away. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright. But he knew nothing would ever be the same. He knew that she would hate him forever. He knew that she also…would never be the same.

"Isn't obvious?"

"Don't kid around with me Neji! You killed them didn't you?! Why?! What did they ever do to you?!"

"Does it really matter whether I really killed them or not? If I did what would you do?"

Naruto glared at him. He could feel it…his eyes turning the hideous red, and his teeth sharpening.

"What do you mean what will I-"

"Not you." He pointed behind Naruto. He glared straight at her. His gaze not wavering above her small form.

"What will you do?" Hinata stood there. He could feel her heart wavering on the brink of something…close to madness. He grabbed his katana and swung it once.

"What will you do Hinata-sama?"

"Are you threatening her Neji?! What's gotten into you?!"

"It's time you learned, Hinata-sama what real misery feels like."

--

**Hyuga Main House, Library, 7:23 am**

"What have you done?!" Fujiko yelled. Hiroshi sat in on the gozo mat sipping tea.

"Who are you yelling at, Fujiko?"

"You killed them didn't you? How could you do such a thing? How could kill all those people Hiroshi?!" Fujiko tried to calm herself. She tried to stop the tears from coming. Hiroshi walked behind her, placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"I did this for us. Fujiko they did this to you. They did this to me. Why shouldn't I do this?" Fujiko slapped his hands away from her.

"Those people were innocent, Hiroshi! Innocent! They didn't do anything wrong! Nothing! Poor…poor…Neji-kun. Poor…Hinata-chan."

Hiroshi snorted.

"Poor Neji? Poor Neji?

"Why do you take his side, Fujiko?" Hiroshi asked. Fujiko tensed as she heard the change in her brother's voice.

"I…I still love him…Hiroshi-niisan." Fujiko stared at her brother. Looking for any sign on his face to reveal what he was thinking. He sighed and returned to his seat.

"You still love him? Why? Don't you understand he left you? He denied Takuya was his son and went with his little Chihiro-sama. Doesn't that anger you dear little sister?"

"Don't mock me, Hiroshi! This is serious! I didn't want this! I didn't want this to happen!"

"I did this for you! I did it for us!"

"You did this for yourself!" Hiroshi grabbed Fujiko's wrist twisting it. She gasped at the sudden pain surging through her arm. Hiroshi promptly released her. Fujiko slumped to the floor holding her reddening wrist.

"Fujiko! Fujiko I'm sorry!" Hiroshi leaned down to her, reaching out.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled at him.

"Fujiko!"

"I said don't touch me!" Hiroshi glared at her. He stormed out the door. Slamming it so hard that the hinges cracked.

Fujiko stared at her wrist. She looked out the window. She wept.

--

Naruto swept Hinata in his arms, dodging Neji's kunai. Neji didn't let up showering them with multiple weapons.

"Is this the real Hinata? Are you going to let Naruto protect you forever? What a weakling!" He taunted. Naruto growled.

"What do you think you're doing you bastard?!"

"Eliminating the weak link." He charged them. Naruto broke for the woods. His arm stiffened.

_Argh! I can't keep carrying her for long! My arms are falling asleep and he's gaining on us! Hinata please! Please wake up!_

He held her limp form closer to his body. Feeling her warmth; listening to her every breathe. He dodged through the trees. His chest going up and down fast. Neji followed close behind him; his face unchanged.

_Neji…what's happened to you?!_

"Let go of her, Naruto."

"What did you say?!"

"Let go of her!"

"Not a chance!"

"Then I will make you!" Neji picked up his pace. Closing in on Naruto.

"Juuy-!"

What was that-? Neji flipped. Landing on a branch he glared closely. Naruto was on his knees was holding Hinata in his arms. A blue hue in circling them.

"What is that?" Neji watched as Naruto slumped to the forest floor. Hinata slowly stood up.

"Neji-niisan...I can't believe you did this…I hate this. This killing." Neji held on to the tree tightly. What was this atmosphere? This killing intent coming from that small frail body?

He could feel his hands shaking. His head was pounding. His heart was thumping. Hinata raised her head. Neji gasped at the sight before him. That…this…was no longer Hinata.

Her eyes had turned pitch black. Her hair swirled around her in a dark blue mist.

"I hate killing. Those who kill…shouldn't live. I will eliminate those who don't deserve to live. Those like you." Neji's eyes widened as she disappeared from his sight. He frantically looked around him.

_What…kind of eyes where those?! _

"Augh!" Neji shouted as he was thrown into a tree. He wiped the blood dribbling down from his mouth. Before him stood a girl…no…not a girl…

"Those black eyes…what are you?!" It laughed.

"This girl is interesting…she has been struggling with keeping me in here for a long time…but now all this chaos and pain, massacre, madness, hate, sorrow. Finally I breathe!" The voice was deep and menacing. Like a storm raging within its throat.

"Who are you?!" Neji coughed blood. Hinata walked to him, leaning down on one knee she grabbed his shirt. Bringing their faces close together she grinned.

"I'm Pain. Her pain."

--

Neji ran through the trees. His breathing became hard with every step he took.

_I must have broken at least three ribs…ack! I can't keep running like this!_

He dodged to the left avoiding kunai.

_I can't stop her! She's insanely powerful…Hinata-sama…what is this? What have you let yourself become?! Why…were you hiding this?!_

"Are you hiding Branch boy?!" He slowed his breathing. Settling down on a branch he looked behind him.

Impossible! She stood in midair as if the air was the ground. Her black eyes still full of hate and misery.

"Neji-niisan! Oh, Neji-niisan! Please come help me because I'm such a fucking ass weakling I can't do anything by my fucking self! Shit I'm so scared! Oh my fucking gosh!" He cringed as she laughed menacingly.

"Shit I'm scared of almost fucking everything! Neji-niisan!"

She laughed again.

"I can't believe this girl! She has no fucking confidence in herself yet calls herself strong and all that bullshit! She gets on my damn nerves talking about how she loves Naruto. How she wants to protect everyone and shit like that! Well she can't!"

Neji stepped from his hiding place. He had had enough.

"Hinata is in there somewhere isn't she?"

"So what the hell if she is? What the fuck are you going to fucking do about it?"

"Your foul mouth disgusts me. The fact that you defiling Hinata-sama body is enough for me to drag you out of there." Pain laughed.

"The only one who can "drag" me out is her. And it looks like she doesn't want to. She wants me to stay here!" She vanished from his sight. Neji stood on guard. He turned around quickly to shield himself from her blows.

"She fucking needs me!" Neji gasped as he felt his head exploding in a burst of pain. He tried to regain footing as he felt his body being brushed back from the impact. Before he could react he felt a tug on his hair.

_No!_

"I usually don't this…but you're special!" Grabbing a fist full of his hair she flung him into the tree.

"Don't underestimate the power of pain! Our pain!" Throwing him to ground she pushed his face into the dirt.

"Pain! Pain is amazing! Feel it coursing through your veins! Feel it going through your entire being! Embrace it! Fucking breath it in! Pain is the best fucking thing around bitch!"

Neji could feel his chest breaking.

_I…have to get…away from her. She'll kill me for sure. But the way I am now…I can't move. My ribs are broken…and it feels like both legs have been broken as well. My left arm is mostly likely fractured. I'm in bad shape. I'm in really bad shape. And to think she did this in only a matter of minutes…_

He cried out in pain as she roughly flipped him on his back. Breathing hard he slowly touched his chest.

_My lungs…_

"I can't believe you're so fucking weak. Some protector you are! Fuck you! I can protect her! I'll take care of her from now on! I'll protect both of us! We-"

She grabbed his hair pulling him up to her level.

"Don't fucking need you anymore. And things that aren't needed…"

Neji gasped as he felt his chest burst…and his body shake uncontrollably. He choked on blood.

"Are fucking disposed of."

* * *

**Wow! After three freaking months! I finally have posted the next chapter of "If Only You Knew". Sorry for those of you who were expecting Hanabi POV...I had most of it finished when a beta reader told me Hanabi's POV would be pointless. This chapter was freaking insane for me. But this is going to be one heck of a story...I wrote this in my darkest time of fanfiction....writers block lol. I hope you all liked this chapter....and are left starving for more! REVEIW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Camp was awesome...working with kids is amazing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Pain**

**Uchiha Manor, 8:50 pm**

"What the hell happened, Naruto?! What the fuck happened?!" TenTen grabbed Naruto's shirt, throwing him into the chair in the kitchen. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"TenTen-san! Calm down! You'll wake him up! You'll wake him up!" TenTen brushed off Sakura's hand and stalked to the couch. Naruto bent his head as he heard her silent sobs. Sakura glared at him and then went to sit beside TenTen.

"I'm sorry TenTen…" Sakura motioned for him shush. Sasuke stood in the hallway, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was tense. He was really tense.

--

"How is he, Sakura-chan?" Sakura wiped her brow and sighed. Sasuke walked behind her and placed his arm around her waist.

"He-he's…he's in, in really…-b-b-bad condition, Naruto…he's…just really bad." She covered her face and shook her head. Small tears fell between her small hands.

"Naruto…he's really bad."

--

"You beat him up pretty badly…Hinata." The girl turned around glaring at the man leaning against the tree.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about bastard? I'm fucking Pain! You should know that, Hiroshi. Fuck you."

"Such language, Pain-chan."

"I learned from the best."

"You're flattering me."

"The hell I am!" Pain lifted her foot. She stepped up on nothing. As if the air was her stairs. She stopped when she was right above Hiroshi. He looked up and smiled at her.

"How were you able to break the seal Hiashi and Chihiro placed on you, Pain? I never thought I would see the day Hinata would actually come to call on you. What set her off?"

"Set her off? You mean what set me off! She was so fucking pathetic I had to break out. She practically was begging for me to help her weak ass."

"Was it Neji?"

"Maybe…all I know is that when she fucking finally understood what had happened I could feel her mind going a million a second. She was so damn unstable that I let myself out."

"Where is she?" Hiroshi's brow rose. He gazed silently at in interest. Pain shrugged and pointed to her chest and head.

"She won't shut the hell up. It's hard sharing a body ya' know?"

"So what does she think of my little play?"

"She wants to blow your fucking brains out."

"I would think so." Pain gaffed. Twirling her indigo hair around one finger she bit her lip. She walked to a tree and touching it, frowned.

"I hate this."

"The tree?"

"Yes…it's alive. I can feel it…I hate it. Life."

"But you can't have Pain without Life."

"Where the hell is Life anyway? I haven't seen that bastard for over 100 years…or more."

"Where do you think he is?" Pain's brows furrowed. Her eyes became undoubtly wide and threw her hands over her mouth.

"You're shitting me! Life is in that bastard I beat the crap out of?! Life is in him! That's fucking insane! What the hell was Chihiro thinking?!"

"Hinata's inner power is you. While Neji has Life. As Hanabi has Chaos."

"That's fucking weird."

"Maybe…Neji doesn't know he has Life though. It's strange that Hinata would know to call you…or that you would let yourself out…I don't even know."

"Chihiro took precautions in sealing me in. I was in Hinata's great grandfather during the Great Five Nations War…unlike Hinata…he went mad."

"Hinata might do many things…but she won't go mad."

"Maybe. They really don't know much about the past of their family…it's twisted. Fucking worse than the Uchiha."

"Does Hiashi know that the seal was weakening?"

"Hell yea he knew. Cuz when I fully awaken…Hiashi is gonna die. I heard that bull shit you were talking about to Neji. A fucking heart attack? Are you fucking serious? What a lazy way to kill someone!"

"It sounded good to me…"

"That's cuz you're too damn laid back."

"Maybe…"

"You know I could reach the sky if I wanted to?"

"Why are you revealing this to me, Pain?"

"Because I need you. To get me out of this body and out into the world."

"Release you…a demon into the world?"

"Why not? It'll be one hell of a ride."

--

"Five of his ribs are broken. He has a severe concussion. Both his legs are broken and his left arm is fractured. Multiple severe flesh wounds. A third degree burn on his back…it will scar. His nerve system is in tatters…Naruto…" Sakura breathed deep.

"Who the hell did this?" Naruto stood looking at the ground. The night was cool with many stars decorating the sky. Sasuke and Sakura stood outside the door with Naruto.

He shook his head.

"Even…if I told you…you wouldn't be able to believe me…I don't want to believe it myself. I can't believe it…I-I just can't."

"Neji is in there hanging on for dear life! Naruto he's on the brink of death! Who?! Who the hell did it?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Calm down Sakura. Yelling won't make him tell us anymore than talking would."

"B-but Sasuke! We have to find out who did this! Or do you just not care?!"

"And we will! Of course the hell I care! Just not now! Shouldn't you be focusing on Neji instead of interrogating Naruto?!" Sakura stood aback. Tears filled her eyes. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Sakura…I'm…I didn't mean…"

"No it's fine…you're right. You're always right."

"Sakura…don't-"

"I said it was ok."

--

"I don't know about that, Pain-chan. That would take an awful lot of people…"

"That's where Life comes in."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"I only come out when Hinata's mind is at its limit. Life comes out when Neji is on the brink of death."

"By using just Life you can separate from Hinata's body completely? What's happens to the host?"

"Oh…the one doing the ritual is the one to die. Haha isn't that convenient? Unlike the jinchuuriki the host dies. We demons keep our bodies. That is if we want to."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You need Life. And Life needs you."

"The hell we don't."

"If you get released so does Life."

"Damn…"

* * *

**Sorry for this late chapter. I just started school this week...I'm a little anxious. I already have alot of work to do plus trying to help out around the house! Well please REVIEW! REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE!!! And all you people who add it to their favorites........REVIEW!!!! Man....this story is getting good don't you think?**

**Don't worry you NEJI fans...I won't kill him...yet. MUhahahahahaha! Hopefully I can start updating every two weeks or weekend. It depends on how much I have to do :(. Stupid college.**

**P.S. Bladeshifter and RoseTiger....thank you so much! Also spacegirl2818 and OceanGoddess and Heiachi-Kata thanks so much for the faithful reviews! You guys get a cookie :)**

**love ya' peace out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Life**

Sakura knelt over Neji her small hands glowing heavily with green chakra. She breathed deep gently pressing her hands onto his broken chest.

_Neji…who did this?_

She shook her head as she felt tears rising to her eyes.

_I can't focus on that. I have to make sure he can get better. I have to save him….I have to…save him for Hinata! For Hanabi-chan…for TenTen-san…I have to._

"Neji-san?" Sakura paused. She laid her head on his chest and listened. No…please no…

"Neji-san! Hold on! Please! Don't do this! Don't give in! Neji-san!" Sakura yelled. She pushed her chakra out more forcefully.

She screamed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Naruto! Please! No!" Sakura screamed again as she heard footsteps going through the hall. Sasuke ran through the door, holding a kunai frantically looking around the room. His eyes settled on Neji and he immediately went to Sakura's side his hands already glowing.

"What happened?!"

"His breathing! He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"What the hell happened?"

"He's hemorrhaging! Sasuke, he's losing blood! Sasuke!"

"Calm down! Focus on his heart…you know this! You can do this Sakura! I know you can!" Sasuke stared into her eyes.

"…I know you can do this, Sakura."

--

A suffocating darkness surrounded him almost as if he was drowning. His eyes weren't opened as there is no need for them in the black abyss he was standing in. Then suddenly a blinding white light encased him. He flinched at the power and fierceness of it. Then as suddenly as it had come it left.

Neji slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath. He blinked a couple of times. His eyes widened at the site before him.

He reached out to touch the clear material that surrounded his body. Almost like a cocoon. He strained his eyes to see beyond the glassy like door. His eyes shifted endlessly taking in the strange, new surroundings. The room seemed nothing but infinite white.

"I see you're finally awake, Neji-kun!"

Neji placed both hands against the glass door and pushed. It didn't move.

"Here…let me help you with that." The young man walked up to the large glass bulb. He placed his hand against it flat and pressed gently on it. Neji stiffened as a blue light charged through the clear glass bulb over his head and under his feet. The sides of the bulb came down like flower petals being pick off one by one until each of them touched the white ground.

"Never thought I'd see the day this would happen…to you anyway."

"Who are you?" Neji snatched his hand away from the pale white ones. He glared at the young man with light blue hair and green eyes. The man smiled and shook his head.

"I'm Life. If I hadn't saved you, you'd be dead now. No…you'd be dead long before now, Neji. Consider yourself lucky."

"Life? Who are you? Why are you here?" Neji walked down the glass like petals and back away from the young man called Life.

"I'm Life. Like I said you would be dead without me. You can't die. Not yet…this world needs you…and Hinata. And even Hanabi."

"What-?"

"It's a long story. Before your parents were even born. It goes back hundreds of years…"

--

**500 hundred years ago…a war raged throughout the land of ninjas. Pain, bloodshed and Chaos were rampant and a part of everyday Life. Multiple lives were taken each day in battles between the Five Great Ninja Nations. Food was scarce…kindness and sympathy no longer existed.**

**It was dark times…**

**One day…The Land of Fire and the Land of Lighting had a terrible battle in the Demon Country. "Death" was everywhere and the citizens of the country ran for their lives.**

**On the fifth day of battle the fighting neared an old shrine. Having no respect for holy places the ninja continued their conflict. They never came back. After the battle was over…and Konoha had been claimed the winner they sent shinobi to scout out the shrine where their fellow brethren had disappeared. They didn't find them.**

**Later that night the Konoha ninja were chopping firewood for the camp when they noticed three tall, strong trees in front of the shrine. They cut these down…and in doing so released Life, Pain, and Chaos in the world of men.**

**Demons that had been sealed away from the world were now free.**

**--**

**The leaders of the Five Great Ninja Nations had to decide something. One Nation…would house the demons. **

**One clan…that was full of Pain, Life and Chaos. Death.**

**Hyuga.**

--

"How…how can you expect me to believe such a thing?" Life shook his head.

"Because its the truth, Neji-kun. For 200 years your clan has had the responsibility of keeping the demons housed. Generations after generation have been possessed and occasionally…their strength was used to battle to further The Land of Fire's power. Believe me…I think I've been around longer than you have."

"How…how can this be? How…" Neji stared at his hands.

_I…don't understand! Why?_

"Chihiro…and her father entrusted me to you. However…Pain and Chaos …were…well…Chihiro didn't know that Pain and Chaos were sealed into Hinata and Hanabi. That happened after she died-"

"Hiashi! Hiashi knew about this didn't he?!"

"Yes, he did. He was the one who sealed Pain into Hinata…or was it-?"

"How could he do this? How could he…Hinata-sama…has suffered so much." Life stood up. He motioned for Neji to be silent.

"It's time for you to go, Neji-kun." Neji stood up. His expression was hidden. So many thoughts were running through his mind…so many things he had yet to find out. He turned towards Life seeming to study him.

"I have one more question." Life nodded.

"You too…are a demon?"

"I'm one of the better ones."

"What must I do? What can I do to stop this?"

"...it's not just you Neji-kun. Or Hinata-chan..."

* * *

**Man...its so hard trying not to type too much. lol. Well this chapter was shorter than most...im a little displeased with myself but im being pressed for time. i have two essays i have to finish and im a little "blaah!" so...yea.**

**The next chapter will have......Hanabi! So**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Chaos**

**Hyuga Main Compound, 10: 30 pm**

_I don't understand…why is everything so…horrible? I wish…I wish…_

"Why? Why won't anyone talk to me?" Hanabi lay on her side hugging her pillow even tighter. Hot tears trickled down her plump cheeks as she tried to wipe them away.

_Why? Why? Why is everything so messed up? Why does my heart…feel like it might burst in flames? Why does…nothing go right. Everything is confusing._

"Hinata-neesama! Hinata-neesama!" Hanabi whispered her sister's name repeatedly.

"Please…Neji-niisan and Hinata-neesama…please be ok. Please…"

_Why? Why did this happen? Why was the Branch…burned down…why is everyone dying and getting hurt? Why? I don't understand…I don't understand…I hate this. _

_**I can help you understand…little one.**_

Hanabi snapped straight up in bed. She looked around the room carefully, activating her Byakugan.

"Who's there? Come out!" She tensed.

_I don't see anyone…or sense chakra…_

_**I'm right here.**_

"Where?" Hanabi swung her legs over her bed. Throwing a blanket around her shoulders she followed the voice; her small form shivering in the thin night gown.

_**I can help you understand everything dear. Just trust me…I can help you and Hinata-neesama and Neji-niisan too! Come…follow me.**_

And as if she were bewitched she followed the voice. It was sickeningly sweet and so alluring like song of enchantment. Walking out her bedroom door she silently slipped down the hallway and out the compound.

Where? Where was the voice leading her? Was it really going to help Hinata-neesama and Neji-niisan?

_**Come my child…and I will show you the wonders of this world…and much more.**_

--

_**There you are!**_

A full moon lightened her way through the forest. Hanabi turned around. Her small bare feet carefully treading through the green, dew covered grass.

_**I'm right here silly girl!**_

"Where are you? I can't see you!"

Hanabi stepped towards the pond. She stared as she saw the strangest figure on the pond. It appeared transparent and yet had a solid look.

_**I'm out here! You can walk on water can't you?**_

"Of course I can!"

_**Hurry up then! I am not going to wait all night you know.**_

Hanabi stepped onto the cold water, allowing a shiver to surge through her body. She eagerly ran to the figure.

_**Hello Hanabi! My name is Chaos. I am your inner power!**_

"Inner power? Chaos? That sounds-"

_**Yes dear. I come when you need my help most. I come from the depths of your heart and soul.**_

The windy form reached out and placed its hand on Hanabi's beating chest. It seemed to be a cheery creature and meant no harm. Hanabi smiled.

"You can help me find Hinata-neesama right?"

_**Of course I can! I know exactly where she is.**_

"Can you take me to her? Take me now! Right now! And…and where is Neji-niisan? Where are they? How come they don't come home anymore and-" Hanabi stopped her rant when she felt two fingers press against her lips. The figure seemed to smile.

_**I will take you to see Hinata-neesama and Neji-niisan! But you have to be patient ok, love?**_

"I will be! Please just take me to them! Take me to them please!" Hanabi pleaded.

_**I can…but it will have to be my way…I need you in order to find them. I need you to do something for me.**_

"What is it?"

_**Give me yourself dear one.**_

--

"Neji! Neji please! Please! Don't give in! Don't give in damnit!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke breathed heavily as sweat fell down his brow. Naruto stood on the opposite side of Sakura and Sasuke. His face blank and void of all emotion.

_This is my entire fault…Hinata…and Neji…even Hanabi-chan…I caused all of this to happen. Please…forgive me Hinata, Neji and Hanabi-chan. Please…forgive me…forgive me everyone._

Sasuke glanced at monitor. No…no…

"He's flat lining!"

"No!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sasuke! Charge him!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke gathered his chakra concentrating it into the palms of his hands. As the shock ran through Neji's body his chest came up then down.

"Again!"

Up and down. Nothing…

"No…please…Neji…" Sakura couldn't stop the torrent of tears flowing down. She punched the cold chest again and again.

"Damn you! Neji! Damn you…no please…Neji-san…Neji-san…"

Naruto slumped against the wall. He tried to quiet his sobs…his blood soaked hands grasped his pounding head.

_Why? Why?!_

"Sakura…" Sasuke gently pulled her away from the corpse.

--

"They are waiting for you up there. I will tell you what I know." Life waved his palm in front of him. A picture appeared before them of a land green and lush. Large mountains dominated the background of the nation.

"This is…the Demon Country!" Neji expressed. His eyes widened at the site. Life nodded.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, Lee and Haruno Sakura were sent on a mission there to protect the Head Shrine Maiden, Shion. Were you not?"

Neji nodded.

"Her country was being afflicted by a demon named Mouryou. Shion-sama managed to seal him away." Life nodded again.

"You must go there. If you want to save Hinata and Hanabi…and…everyone else." Neji turned towards Life. His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"This…is much bigger than you think, Neji-kun. There are more of us...most of them not so kind as I."

--

"I don't understand…myself?"

_**Yes…only when you give me yourself can I help you. As you see…I'm not very visible.**_

"What must be done?"

_**All I need is you heart…and mind. Then shall you be able to see Hinata-neesama and Neji-niisan.**_

"But…what if-"

_**Shh! There are no buts or what ifs! Because I shall take care of you! And help you along the way! No doubts…only…faith dear. You must follow me…I know where they're going…it's a faraway place. Called the…Demon Country. **_

--

Neji opened his eyes. He was back. He was alive.

_I'm coming…Hinata-sama. _

* * *

**I am disappointed with myself...why are my chapters getting shorter? Argh! This one wasn't even 1000 words! Anyway, please continue to review and tell me your ideas and contructive critism! I would lvoe to hear from you guys! Man...school is insane right now...I have an essay due thursday and I am totally brain storming like seriously! Trying to see when my BF can visit...he llives in TN and me in a different state (im not telling where I live lol). I miss him! But i hope you all enjoyed tis chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Unwavering Objective**

**Hyuga Main Compound, 2: 13 pm**

Hiashi stood facing the window. His face void of any expression. The Branch Compound had been reduced to ashes. There were no survivors. A loud knock sounded on the door. Hiashi stiffened.

"Enter."

"Hiashi-san."

"Hiroshi-dono."

"You have yet to recover Neji's body? And find Hinata."

"Neji…has been issued as a missing-ninja. And I believe you mean, Pain." Hiashi said. His voice low. Hiroshi grinned.

"Don't tell me you knew all along…Hiashi-sama." Hiashi shrugged his shoulders.

"We have been playing this game for decades, Hiroshi-san. Don't you think it's about time things got serious?"

"Oh they have…" Hiashi turned to Hiroshi. His eyes void of its usual color. They were black.

"Oh ho!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"So then Chihiro did…have insurance."

"I had insurance."

"Are you planning to butt heads with me? Are you sure you want to do that? You might die you know."

"_**He died a long time ago."**_

--

"Hmmm…where am I?" The girl sat up. The room was bright, a window let in sun light and warmth. The walls were painted lavender with Japanese kanji written on them. She tensed…those…were…seals…

"Help me!" She ran to the door, pounding on it wishing with all her might to be freed from this unknown prison.

"Someone please! Please let me out! Someone!"

"Pain-sama! Pain-sama please calm down!" Someone called from the other side of the door.

A young woman stepped into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"I know you must be famished Pain-sama. Here is your breakfast. Hiroshi-sama will be here in short hours." She bowed. Setting the plate on the table she made to walk out. The girl grabbed her hand before she could close the door.

"I'm not Pain! I'm Hinata!"

--

"Just how many of you were cursed, Hiashi-sama?" Hiroshi furrowed his brows and backed away towards the door. Hiashi merely stood. His countenance frightfully chilling and intimidating. Hiroshi stiffened as the room seemed to swallow him up, and the air became so thick he felt he could barely breathe.

"You! What are you Hiashi?!"

"_**There were four demons that were released during the Great Five Nations War! Pain, Life, Chaos and Death. Death…ends all things."**_

"Are you planning to kill me right here?" Hiashi laughed. A deep and menacing cackle that formed in his throat and seemed to echo through the room.

"_**What would I accomplish if I finished you…an insignificant insect off right now? There's a war to be had…between man and the supernatural."**_

"You...knew everything!" Hiashi smirked.

"_**You wish to be Hogake? Such a trifling position. Hardly worth all this drama you caused. You fool."**_

"What are you saying?"

"_**Demons once ruled the world…until the fool humans created means to kill us and track us down. Sealing us in every damn thing they could find. What they forgot was that we were born from the darkness of men's heart and the loneness of their souls. We will always be with the race of men. Always and forever." **_

"But what about Hiashi? What's happened to him?"

Death smiled.

"_**I already told you. He died a long time ago."**_

--

Hinata sat in the window seat. Tear streaked face hidden by locks of indigo hair masking her sorrow. Her head was buried in her knees, small arms wrapped around her legs.

_Neji-niisan…Neji-niisan…why? Why? Why did I do that to you? How could I? What have I become? Please…Neji-niisan…please….be ok. Please…forgive me. Forgive me…I'm so sorry…Hana-chan…Naruto-kun…Tsunade-sama…everyone…I'm so sorry._

She lifted her head. Never had she ever remember her mind being so heavy and her spirit so expiring. She observed the tidy room. Two windows, one futon, a table, a closet and small tea area. She looked out the window at the tall mountain tops that dictated the very sky and land. It would have been breath-taking had she not been in her current situation. A prisoner once again.

_I…I cannot feel sorry for myself. I…have to do something that would lift my spirit. I…cannot become depressed. I must find out about my surroundings. Where am? How long have I been here? I can't tell where I am from looking at the topography…so I must in a place I have never been before._

"Pain-sama."

"Enter."

A young man in his early 20's entered the room. He carried the tea tray to the table in the next room. Hinata watched him from the window as he left the shoji door opened. He glanced at her, and bowed low to the floor.

"Where am I?" He tensed.

"Where am I? I order you to speak." He slowly rose up. His eyes black as the night. Hinata held back a shriek that so desperately wanted to come out. He smirked.

"You are in the Demon Country, Pain-sama."

"Demon Country? How…how did I get here?" The young man shrugged. Hinata panicked.

"How…how long have I been here? How long?!"

"For only three days, Pain-sama."

--

"The sacrifices? You-"

"_**Incorporated them into the Hyuga. Do you know why the Hyuga were split into the Main and Branch? Because of a ridiculous power struggle. Two halves of the same family fought for power within themselves. The Branch ten years later rebelled against the Main. A great massacre took place. Finally deciding things had gone too far the leader, Daichi placed a seal of compliance on them. But the price of keeping the seal strong down through the ages was the deaths of multiple Branch members or…whoever they could get their hands on. Blood had to be paid. Humans truly are idiotic creatures that think of nothing but fleeting wealth and pleasure. This was the ideal place for me to live. Within a clan so hideous and vile! Hahahahaha! What a fluke! This…blood! This killing and anguish! It is the perfect place for us to indwell! Greed, Lust, Wrath, Revenge, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Despair, Corruption, Sorrow, Woe, Misery, Disaster, Death, Chaos, Pain, even Life. All of us…in one clan! Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"**_

Hiroshi slumped to his feet.

"What are your plans, My Lord? I will serve you until my parting breathe." Death grinned.

"_**The world is my plan. The "Wedding Day" is almost upon us. In one week…we…will all be set free."**_

"What must I do to hasten it?" Death turned towards Hiroshi.

"_**Father is already on his way there. He will prepare everything…what you must do is merely continue with your own plans. Tsunade already has been stripped of her Hogake position and cannot move. She has no idea what is going on…however…"**_

"What is it, My Lord?"

"_**Fujiko…provides a problem. Hiashi and Chihiro did have insurance after all." **_

Hiroshi furrowed his brows. How did his sister…?

"_**You cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Chihiro sealed Life inside Neji…and Hiashi's soul was taken as payment. Chihiro had no idea that I had entered Hiashi's soul…until the very last moments of her death. You should have seen her eyes…such sorrow…I fell in love with her then. Haha…"**_

**

* * *

****Wow...umm....this story is getting interesting lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There was a mix up in the document manager and I uploaded two of the same chapters so I am very sorry about that :(. LoL I was like wtf? Why are there two of the same chapters? Anyway please review and I hope you all are still loving this story! Please do review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Time Frame**

**Uchiha Manor, 2:00 am**

Neji gathered his things. Slipping his shoes on he slowly made his way through the corridor and the down stairs. On the couch laid a tear streaked faced girl, with shoulder length brown hair in two messy buns. She clutched his old forehead protector tightly.

_TenTen…I'm sorry…I love you._

He carefully leaned over the couch and kissed her pink lips softly. She stirred, and whispered a name.

"Neji…"

At that moment he wished he could yell out to heaven. He wished he could take her in his arms and tell her everything was alright. That he did love her…and that someday they could be together. But not now…someday…somehow…he would make everything right.

"I love you, TenTen."

Kissing her one more time he walked out the door. He turned and bowed, and in the darkness of the night left.

Roof top to roof top he ran and jumped. His mind thinking many things at once.

_Yes…the Demon Country…Shion-sama might know a way to help me. She would know what to do…_

Once he saw the gates in the distance he leapt down to the dirt ground. No lights were on this street all of the inhabitants sleeping, Neji liked to believe peacefully. He walked past TenTen's favorite weapon store and Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

He stopped and stared at the places that held so many fond memories of his genin years.

"You might never see this place again…is that what you're thinking, Neji?" Neji smirked and turned towards the strong voice.

"I thought I felt a familiar signature following me, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood on top of a small apartment building. His arms crossed at his chest. His face full of determination and what Neji knew was rage.

"You…can't save them by yourself, Neji." Naruto said.

"I…have to do this. You would not understand, Uzumaki."

"How can anyone understand what goes on in your head!" Naruto yelled. Neji stood taken aback. He glanced around the houses and shops.

"Are you trying to wake the neighborhood you fool?!" He hissed. Neji leapt back as Naruto jumped down.

"Neji…I'm going with you." Neji turned his back to him.

"This is not your fight."

"The hell it is!" Neji turned, startled at the sudden outburst of a certain female. Sakura and Sasuke stepped out from behind the ramen shop.

"I cannot let you all carry my burden!"

"Neji-san…please…we are your friends! Can't you trust us even a little? When you…when I thought…" Sakura's body began to shake. She hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"We thought you were dead, Neji-san. We thought you were gone! And it hurt us! That we weren't there to help you! It hurt that I couldn't save you, Neji-san! And now…that you're really alright…won't you let us help you? Haven't…we always been there for each other?! For Hinata?!" Sakura yelled.

And as if his heart had been pierced He grabbed his chest. Hinata…

_Why…why are they such idiot tic, stupid, foolish, stubborn, fearless, brave fools?!_

"We'll follow you to the ends of the earth Neji. And we'll find Hinata…we'll save Hanabi-chan. We'll…help you Neji." Naruto declared. His voice triumphant in unseen victory.

Neji lowered his head.

"I murdered so many-"

"Hinata…won't hate you. She…is not that kind of person." Naruto said. His eyes glowing.

"She isn't. She isn't."

"You all will be declared missing ninja. Konoha will place multiple bounties on your heads. I am already a wanted ninja. This is your last chance. This…is much bigger than you think." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"We are ready."

--

**Konoha border, 5:13 am**

They ran through the trees keeping a steady pace. The cold morning air cooling them down as they vigorously traveled through the dense forest.

Naruto grasped the turquoise crystal necklace tightly.

"I don't understand all of this…it's…unbelievable." Sakura expressed. Naruto's head still pounded from the briefing Neji had given them during the hours they had traveled.

_A demon…is inside Hinata…and…if we go to the Demon Country we can settle this! And everyone…will be fine. Granny Tsunade…everyone hang in there! I promise I will get this over with! It should take us a week to get there…_

"So Shion-sama might be able to help us, Neji-san?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"Life told me that Shion-sama would be able to assist us. It is the only option and lead that I have right now. It is the most logical. He said we only have one week…and that is when the real battle will begin."

--

"I come on behalf of the Hyuga clan. May I please be permitted to see Tsunade-sama?" The woman stood in front of the multiple guards surrounding the Hogake building. The ANBU shook his head.

"No one under any circumstances is allowed to speak to Tsunade."

"But I have something of utmost importance to tell her! Please let me through! You must!" Fujiko yelled. The ANBU held up his hand. He abrubtly straightened and looked ahead. Fujiko turned around, seeing a tall man with a scar across his face hurriedly walking towards them.

"Morino-san!"

"Ah! Is that you Michimoe Fujiko?" Ibiki halted at the entrance. His face didn't hide the surprise that she was there. He looked towards the building and back at her.

"What are you doing here, Fujiko-sama?" Fujiko looked at the ANBU.

"I need to speak to Tsunade-sama."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Let her through. I will be with her so there is no harm done. Or do you not trust the most feared interrogator of Konohagakure?" The ANBU abruptly moved out of the way and bowed.

Ibiki nodded and brushed past him. Fujiko hurriedly followed. She looked back at the gates.

"I thought that there would be more-"

"There are. Their just hiding their chakra well. Five to your left and another three on top of the apartment complex in front of the Hogake building. They're gone as far as to put up genjutsu seals. This is insane."

Ibiki showed his card at the desk and walked down the hallway.

"What do you have to speak to Tsunade about?"

"I cannot relay that information to anyone, Morino-san. I apologize."

"Don't bother." He opened a door and ushered Fujiko inside. The room was pitch black. She could see nothing. Not even her hands.

"Hold on to my shoulder. Wouldn't want you getting lost in a place like this."

Fujiko grasped his shoulder tightly as they traveled through the dark room. She tried to slow her breathing down.

_I have to…tell Tsunade. I should have not…let things go as far as they have now. I must…atone for my brother's sins._

"We're here. Step down."

Fujiko strained her eyes sight to see. The darkness slowly faded into a green hue. A glowing green circle was inscribed in the floor and in the middle sat an alone figure. Clothed in white, with long blonde hair covering her face and cascading down her shoulders. Four guards surrounded her in painted masks.

"Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

**Wow...somehow I feel like this story will never end! I am so sorry for updating so late late late! Argh! Anway please review and tell me what you think! What more action? Want more tragedy? Want more romance with a hint of "lala"? Email me! Constructive critism is much appreciated and encourage! Man...I can not wait until this story is done! I think its coming along slow...but surely getting the end soon enough. :) Please REIVEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Something Is Here**

**Demon Country, Shrine 12:00 am**

She sat in the circle, eyes closed hiding aqua irises. Hands folded together, her lips moved but no sound came out. The darkness of the room was barely illuminated by the glowing purple light of the circle. And then suddenly her eyes opened, focusing on the sky.

_I feel…a venomous presence. What is this feeling? I have not felt this since…since…_

Suddenly, without warning a violent wind shook the room, causing the young girl's hair to come undone. She continued to sit still, unmoving the midst of the untamed air. The door behind her shook with such force that the wood panes snapped and the paper flew off as if it were possessed.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway hurriedly making their way to the chaos. She abruptly opened her eyes, but she hands held fast together.

"Shion-sama! Shion-sama what is happening?!"

"Leave this place! Do not come in! Do not enter!" She screamed. As if there was fire all over her body she began to scream.

Everything became white in an instant.

She stood in the middle of an all white room. It seemed as if the white consumed her, and bend her to its will, slowly but surely.

"I have not seen a genuine priestess in over three decades! And one so beautiful, determined and young." Shion regained her composure. She slowed her breathing and stared into the whiteness. All traces of her recent fear had vanished. She held her hands together more tightly.

"What have you brought me here for?"

"Good question that deserves an answer." Shion closed her eyes.

"_**Trying to search me out, girl?"**_

"_You are a demon…of high class. What are you doing in my country? I have not heard any or seen one as you since my great grandmother. Not even my own mother has seen one such as you."_

"_**Then feel honored, Shion-sama."**_

"_Ha! Why should I be honored to meet one as filthy and vile as you?"_

"_**Because you are the one I have chosen to perform my wedding ceremony. Soon…very soon." **_

"_What-?!"_

--

"Shion-sama! Shion-sama please wake up!" The girl shook the figure under the white covers softly. Sighing she walked to the dresser and pick up a cup full of water. Slowly walking back so not to spill, hurriedly she pulled the covers back and threw the water on the sleeping individual.

Sputtering and kicking insured as the young girl ran to the wall still holding the cup. Shion sat up; her ash blonde hair lay in a wet mess around her shoulders. Throwing the covers back she shook her head.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For only a day, Shion-sama." Shion nodded.

"Prepare my bath. I have business today."

--

Shion walked down the halls of the manor shrine. Holding a scroll in one hand and a book in the other.

_That night…it felt worse. There is something wrong…this…has never happened before! Who…is that demon?!_

"Shion-sama! Shion-sama!" A man in light armor ran to her, holding a round gem.

"You have guests. They're from Konoha!"

--

"Shh, Naruto! Stop talking!" Sakura yelled. Bright daylight shined through the windows into the reception room. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji sat on the tatmi mats into front of the High Seat.

_I remember…this room…the first time we met Shion._

Naruto looked around. Yes…he remembered it well. Bells sounded, and the company turned their heads to the High Seat. Shion stepped from behind a curtain, adorned in her priestess robes and ornaments. In her right had she held a large green book, in her left, a staff with a purple stone set on top. Four young men held out a large white sheet with gold cloth in front of the seat. Shion sat gracefully, her hand maids arranging her drooping cloth around her. She nodded; the women bowed and stepped to the side.

"Wow…" Sakura said.

"Still stuck up huh, Shion?" In an instant Naruto's face collided with the floor. Sasuke and Neji tensed, as they heard the floor boards cracking under the pressure of Sakura's hold.

"Naruto! Be respectful!" Sakura hissed, pushing his face farther into the floor. A merry laugh from the High Seat stopped Sakura in her rampage. Shion laughed heartily, holding her stomach.

"Oh Sakura!" She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled faintly.

"You guys have not changed a bit! I am so glad!" Sakura smiled. Neji nodded. Shion looked around.

"But…where is Lee-kun? He was kind! Is he not with you?" Neji nodded.

"Lee currently is on another mission and could not join us. However he wishes for your good health, and sends his greetings Shion-sama." Shion smiled and nodded.

"You are as stiff and formal as always. Neji-kun. Lee-kun always-" Shion stopped and stared at Neji. Her eyes for a moment shined dangerously, and then returned to their normal pleasant appearance.

"Lee-kun always told me what a wood board you were." The glare was not lost on Neji. He lowered his eyes. Shion turned her lavender eyes upon the dark haired stranger.

"Who is this? I do not remember him." Naruto and Sakura smiled wide.

"I'm Sasuke." Shion gasped. She looked at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto smiled wide.

"I told you I'd bring him back!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

--

"So much has passed. I could not understand. I had no idea who the girl was…" Neji looked up.

"What girl?" Shion sat on a pillow holding a cup of tea. The company sat in her private chambers relaying all that had progressed. About Hiroshi's plans for Hinata the fighting…the death of the Branch members and finally…the demons.

"She looked like you, Neji. Only much prettier." Shion giggled softly. Her eyes seem to glaze over as if remembering something unpleasant. She shook her head free from her thoughts.

"She had eyes just like you, with long indigo hair. She had so much pain…anger…"

"That's Hinata"! Naruto yelled.

"When did you start having these visions?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his blonde friend.

"Two years ago…they have been repeatedly haunting my dreams. I could not understand them…for I did not recognize her face. I never knew…she is so dear to you all. Especially, Naruto." Shion winked in his direction. Naruto flushed.

"Shion-sama…can you help us? Hinata is a dear friend to us…and Neji's dear cousin. Please is there anything you can do?" Sakura pleaded. Shion bit her lip.

"Neji…what has he been telling you?" Neji looked up. Surprised that Shion had called him out.

"Life has told me that Hinata is here. He also told me that Hanabi, and Hiashi-sama are coming here as well. I do not understand…why we are all gathering here."

"Wedding Day…" Shion murmured. Neji glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"Wedding Day…he mentioned it."

"Who?" Shion shrugged.

"He would not give me a name. But I am disturbed about his intentions." Sakura sighed.

"Aren't we all?! All this time we've been running in circles! Hiroshi led us for a good time about the Tea Country! We've been following them like ducks." Shion placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I will search out this Pain and Chaos. I am sure I can find them…however." Shion pointed to Neji.

"I will need your help." She stood and pulled a cord next to the shoji doors.

"From what you have told me…we only have one day. Please rest until then."

* * *

**Hello people! Wow...sorry if this chapter was not satisfactory! My brain has been taken over by fever and my body by cramps. For some odd reason I do not like how this chapter started or ended. I know where I want to go...just not sure if I am getting there the right way. Oh well...what else are reviews for? Please REVIEW!!! I have had many adds to fav. stories and fav. authors but now revewis from some of you! :( It breaks my little heart. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. I am hungry for them. **

**Anyway thanks so much for taking the time to read. **


	37. Chapter 37

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37: I Live for her Alone, I Exist for Her Only

**Demon Country, 6:23 am**

Naruto ran through the thickness of the forest. The cool wind blowing past him chilled him to his bones. It seemed that it pierced through his jacket and into his heart. Sunlight almost reached the bottom of the forest floor, casting magical rays of light through the little openings the trees made. He stopped at the edge of a stream. Closing his eyes, he preformed hand signs, a small cloud of smoke appeared. Pakkun frowned.

"What is it now, Naruto? Did you want me to find your wallet…again?" Naruto grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kakashi-sensei told you what happened right?" Pakkun nodded.

"Do you have something of hers?" Naruto produced headband.

Pakkun sniffed it for some minutes. He walked to one tree to another, swaging his head from side to side.

Naruto followed, grasping the headband.

--

"Neji…has Life said anything to you?" Shion asked. Neji sat facing her. Neji looked out the window.

"He said that if I came here…I would be able to save her from Pain…and everything would end. It is my duty to protect Hinata and Hanabi…if anything were to happen to them…I could never…forgive myself."

"I see…" Shion lowered her head.

"Life is a demon. I sensed it inside you when you first came into the country lines. I wondered why the demonic aura was stronger than usual. So Hanabi also has a demon in her?"

"Yes…" Shion stood and walked to a cabinet, pulling out a scroll she sat back down.

"Neji-kun, even though, how do I say this?" Shion rubbed her temple.

"Demons care only for themselves and their containers. Ultimately they will kill their hosts to save their selves-"

"I know this."

"But then, why-"Neji clinched his fist.

"I know…and that is why I took the risk and came here."

--

"Naruto! I smell something…over here! Hurry its getting away!" Pakkun broke into a run. Naruto took to the trees following him.

_Is it Hinata? Could it be her?! Hinata I'm coming for you!_

Naruto gained new strength. He pumped his body to the limit. He slowed when he noticed Pakkun had stopped and was sniffing around an old tree trunk. Naruto jumped from the tree tops next to Pakkun.

"Someone is in there…their scent is vaguely familiar…but I can't make it out. Can you see by chakra signature, Naruto?"

"I don't recognize it…and they're hiding the little bit they have well!" Naruto walked towards the trunk.

"Oi! Who are you?" Pakkun sank his teeth into Naruto's leg. Naruto howled in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Do you want them to-"Something caught his eye. Pakkun stepped back and growled.

Scuffling and noise could be heard inside the rotting tree trunk and Naruto drew his kunai.

"N-Naruto-san?" A dull thud sounded through the clearing when Naruto dropped his weapon.

"Hanabi-chan?"

A small head covered in brown hair popped out of trunk. Lavender eyes met blue and flashed fiercely.

"Hanabi-chan!"

"Naruto-san! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?!" Hanabi yelled excitedly. She ran from the trunk, with her arms opened wide. Naruto braced as she slammed into his abdomen, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Naruto smiled.

"Pakkun and I were looking for you and Hinata! Ah! Hanabi! Have you seen here? Hanabi-chan, have you seen Hinata?" Hanabi shook her head.

"I was looking for Hinata-neesama too. I feel her presence…but I cannot find her!"

"How did you get here?!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked her over. Her clothes had tears in them. A small backpack was hitched across one shoulder.

"How did you get here? Did you come alone?!" Hanabi smiled and released Naruto.

"Nope! Chaos was with me all the way!"

_Chaos?_

--

Shion nodded. She poured more tea. Neji stood.

"I am sorry I cannot join you longer, Hina-Shion-sama." Neji bowed. Shion held up her hand.

"What is this?" Neji looked up.

"Something…Neji-kun where is Naruto-kun? He has been in the forest searching for hours now." Neji looked out the window.

_What is this…heinous feeling? Just as if…something foul has just entered my heart. Could it be that…Pain or Chaos is near? I do not understand…but my chest…when they are near me…wants to burst._

"Neji-kun! Follow me! Something is wrong!" Shion yelled.

Neji's chest tightened. His head spun. She was calling him…she was so close to him. Calling his name sweetly and tenderly like a crashing wave meeting the horizon.

"_**Life…Life I am here! Come to me! Please! Life!**_

_Calm yourself, Chaos. I will be there for you._

--

"I'm so glad you found me!" Hanabi said. She skipped alongside Pakkun and Naruto happily. Naruto smiled wide.

_I'm so happy Hanabi-chan is alright. I was afraid something had happened to her and now I know Hanabi-chan is alright…I feel that Hinata is not far from me now. Hinata…please hold on until I come! I promise I will bring you back…and end this! I'll kill those demons! You, Neji and Hanabi…won't have to suffer anymore._

They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the now afternoon sun shine. The cool breeze settled well with the warm rays the sun lent them. Breathing deep, Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Ne…Naruto-san?" Hanabi questioned. Naruto looked at the young girl.

"Yea?"

"Do you really love Hinata-neesama?" Naruto nodded.

"I love Hinata with all my heart! That's why…someday…I'm going to marry her." Hanabi stopped.

"Marry?"

"Yep! That way we'll be with each other forever…sorta."

"I see…so…you would be having a wedding?" Naruto stopped walking and looked back at Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan?"

"Do you really think…that Hinata-neesama will marry you instead of Neji-niisan?"

--

"Neji-kun! Wait for me!" Shion ran out the door. Neji stood waiting for her at the entrance. Shion climbed on his back and they sped off into the forest.

--

"What are you talking about Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi frowned.

"Chaos said that Pain and Life loved each other…though they don't act like it." Naruto's mouth hung open, his arms forgotten at his side.

_What the-?_

"She-argh!" Hanabi slumped to the ground.

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto ran to her, holding her up.

"Agh!"

"Naruto get back!" Pakkun yelled. Naruto looked at Pakkun who had already stepped back a few paces, but his attention turned to his wrist exploding in sudden pain.

"_**I cannot allow anyone to stop the Wedding Day! I cannot allow this union!"**_

* * *

**Wow...I was not expecting this lol. Anyways please review and tell me what you think! Critism is very much welcomed and I hope to see more reviews! Man have I been busy. I have to babysit this weeked over night two kids. One is very obnoxious and the other is a baby, both are boys and so very adorable lol. Ahh the life of a aunt/babysitter/ 2nd mom to younger brothers/ fanfic author is not easy people! LOL**

**Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Arrival**

**Demon Country Forest, 2:13 pm**

"_**Life and Pain belong to each other…Pain and Life cannot live without one another."**_

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto yelled. Pakkun barked.

"Naruto! That's no longer Hanabi! That's Chaos! Get away from her!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Flash backs of Neji's deadly beating repeatedly pounded through his vision. He had seen…felt what damage these demons could do. If he wanted to find and protect Hinata…he had to live. His legs carried him far but not far enough.

"_**You are a hindrance to the Wedding Day!"**_ Chaos screeched. Naruto was tempted to cover his ears from the horrible noise of her cries. To provide some little protection from the head splitting sounds coming from her mouth.

"Naruto! Pakkun! To the ground!" Naruto leaned down and grabbed Pakkun and dodged to left and hit the grassy floor. Almost immediately a white flash flew above them.

"Naruto-kun! Help me!" Naruto turned towards the voice. Shion stepped from behind the bushes, carrying a large scroll. Naruto ran to her, his eyes still ringing from the continuing screeching of Chaos. He looked back and saw that Neji had bonded her with white rope.

"So…this is Chaos." Shion said. Chaos continued to screech and scream, clawing, trying to bite at the white rope that held her. Shion pulled out some powder and handed a handful to Neji and Naruto.

"Please form a circle around us. When it is finished get out as fast as you can."

"But what if something happens to you?!" Naruto yelled. Shion shrugged.

"I know what this type of demon is capable of. My mother revealed it to me. Please…just do this."

--

One lonesome figure stood beside the tree. He grabbed the knife from inside his cloak and ran his index finger over it. He looked over the forested and mountainous valley.

He could feel it…his family was here. Everyone had gathered and father…was ready.

--

Shion stood still as a statue inside the white circle. The large scroll under her feet and her hands clasped together as if saying a prayer and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Naruto yelled out. He ran towards the circle, but Neji stopped him before he reached the powder.

"Naruto! Keep a level head! Shion-sama knows what she is doing! Let her concentrate!" Neji looked towards Shion. Her lips moved, though, they could here no sounds coming from them.

"Neji is right, Naruto. Let Shion-sama handle this." Naruto sank to the ground as another ear piercing scream sliced through the once silent woods.

--

"_Why are you here? For what purpose have you come to my country?" Shion asked. Chaos smiled._

"_So we can be set free! Tomorrow…tomorrow…it will all end. Everything has been set up. Since before…the Wars. Father promised! Father is here! He and Mother will set us free…for when the Wedding Day comes…we will become free! Free!_

"_What will happen tomorrow?"_

"_It will happen…and mankind will once again be at War…this time with demons!"_

_--_

"Shion! What's happening to her?" Naruto yelled. They could only watch as her body was lifted up in the air, and stayed there suspended. It seemed as if she were standing on nothing. However her hands, still tightly together as if in prayer did not separate.

"She is keeping her hands together no matter what. If she releases her hands two things may happen…she will lose control and the demon will leave or posses her." Neji said. He held fast on to Naruto, through his kicking.

"Shion!"

--

"_What are you saying? Are you planning to release all demons?! You cannot do this!" Shion yelled._

_Chaos smirked._

"_This world is as much ours as it is yours. What is this difference if we are freely roaming this world or not? What has man done that we have not? We are the same! We and man are the same!" Chaos smiles sweetly._

"_We demons are born from the darkness of you. Of men's' hearts. We are one and the same!"_

"_Never! We love! We feel emotions!"_

"_Wrong!" Chaos screeched._

"_You humans are weak! You always do things for the good of others! That way of thinking…will be the end of you!"_

_Shion screamed._

_--_

"Shion!" Naruto yelled as a piercing cry of pain sped through the forest. Shion's eyes opened wide, red liquid dripping from them. She continued screaming, her hands still tightly together.

"She can make it! She can make it!" Pakkun yelled. Neji closed his eyes as Shion's body began to twitch every which way. He tried to close his ears to Naruto's yelling and pleas.

Finally…it was over. Shion dropped to the forest ground like a log creating a dull thunk sound. Immediately Neji released Naruto and they ran to her. Shion sat up, covering her face.

"Shion! Shion!" Naruto skidded to a stop in front of her and picked her up. She buried her head in his chest.

"My eyes! My eyes! I-I can't see! I…I…I can't see! Naruto-kun! Neji-kun! Help me! I can't see! My eyes are burning! I can't see! Neji-kun! Naruto-kun!"

--

Gently, laying a wet rag on what used to be beautiful, lavender eyes, Sakura sighed heavily. This time, tears came in abundance. Like a waterfall hot tears fell down her cheeks to her hands.

_Why…I hate this…Why? Why all this pain? Shion…I am so sorry! Shion please…forgive us. Please forgive us!_

Sasuke stood in front of the door way. Watching with inner pain…as Sakura continued to care for Shion.

Sakura gathered her chakra, and channeled it into her hands, softly placing them on Shion's eyes. The skin had been completely burned around her eyes lids, leaving a repulsive red and black burn.

She had two broken ribs and a fracture in her left leg. She had suffered a high price…for helping them. She breathed easily enough, but Sakura could not imagine the pain she had endured. The feeling…of having your eyes burned out of their sockets. The feeling of pure torment and hate flowing into you from some unknown being and that hate being left on you in the form as a hideous scar that will never leave.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Almost**

**Demon Country, 10:00 pm**

She stood in the moonlight, singing sweetly and alluringly. Her small frame barely covered by the blue silk gown. She stood underneath a tree, glaring at it menacingly.

"Why must you be so unkind to me?" She turned towards the deep voice. She huffed.

"Life…you bastard. When will we be married?! I'm tired of fucking waiting for you! Hurry this shit up! Tsunade has been released…and Fujiko has ratted all of us out. She has told Tsunade everything! Fucking everything!" Life smiled.

"My dearest…please understand that I am doing everything in my power to hasten the Wedding Day."

"Death is at the cave already. That Shrine Maiden bitch has Chaos. You are taking so damn long! Let me sing the song and call us all together! Right now! This night damn it!" Pain cried out as she was pushed against a tree. She gasped when she felt his thigh between her legs.

"You are an impatient child, Pain. I hate impatient children." Pain grinned.

"But you love me-agh!" She sucked her breath in as he nibbled at her neck. Rising her arms above her head, he let his hand trace her lips down to her thigh.

"Love and lust are two different things, Pain. We are nothing but demons. Where has your pride gone?" Life whispered huskily.

"Don't do anything dirty, father. You might defile Hinata-sama's body!" Pain laughed. Life shrugged.

"It does not matter. These two are destined to be together anyway. Because we…Life and Pain have been and will be together always." Life bit her ear, causing shivers to go down her body.

"So sensitive…and I have not even started the main course."

--

"What…what have I done?!" Hanabi yelled. She cried into Neji's chest, holding fast to his shirt.

"What have I done?! What have I done?!" She continued screaming over hand over. Neji could nothing; just hold her and rock her back and forth like he used to for Hinata.

He felt it…such rage in his chest. Such sorrow in his heart. He looked out the window at the morning haze. A mist settled over the valley, making the forest appear like cloth covered by thin cotton.

--

Naruto sat beside Shion, holding her hand. Cold tears fell, landing on blue covers and pale hands.

"Shion…I 'm so sorry…I'm so sorry!"

"Do not be sorry Naruto." Shion smiled. White cloth was wrapped around her head, hiding her once lavender, now non-existence eyes.

"I promised I would help you all. Because…you all did so much for me. This is the least I can do. Now please…lend me you ear. I have something important to tell you." Naruto leaned down, so close that her lips almost touched his ear.

"Please…keep…Chaos…and Life away from each other…keep them far…away…tonight…it will end. But fair wind is blowing…and…our friends…will…be here…and you…Hinata…children…fighting…always…he will die…"

--

"Where are they?!" Naruto yelled. He ran down the corridor to Sasuke's room. Flinging the door open he grabbed Sasuke lifting him up causing the table, its contents to flip over creating a mess.

"Where the hell are they? They're gone, Sasuke! Gone!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, angrily.

"What the fuck are you talking about dobe?"

"Life and Chaos…are gone! They're fucking gone, Sasuke! Where are they-" Sasuke held up his hand, and pointed to the window.

"I still sense them. Hurry up we have to follow!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"They're too strong! They'll beat us to pulp if we follow them!"

"This is out only lead to find Hinata! This is the risk we have to take. Don't you understand, Naruto! Don't you want to find her?!" Sasuke said, wrenching his hand free of Naruto's crushing grasp.

"Equip yourself and let's get out of here," Sasuke commanded.

"What about Saukra-chan?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, his eyes no longer black.

"She stays here. Besides…we can't let anyone else get hurt."

--

"Where are you leading me Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked. He looked around as his younger cousin pulled him along, tugging repeatedly on his sleeve.

"I felt it…Hinata-neesama is here somewhere." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Hm…I felt it. Her presence is here somewhere near…what is that, Neji-niisan?" Neji strained his eyes. Sighing he activated his Byakugan, and stared ahead. He gasped.

"It is…"

"What is it?" What is it? Can you see Hinata-neesama?"

"It is…a tower."

"Can you see Hinata-neesama's chakra?" Hanabi asked eagerly. Neji nodded.

"It is very faint. But I can see it. The tower appears to be two miles from here." Hanabi smiled.

"We found her! We really found her, Neji-niisan!" Neji let out a breath he had been holding. He motioned for Hanabi to climb onto his back. She did so joyously.

_We're coming for you, Hinata-neesama! Just Neji-niisan and me!_

--

The room was void of all previous company, silent in itself. The young girl gently felt her where eyes used to be.

_They…are really gone…my eyes._

Shion sighed. She wanted to cry…she wanted to scream. But she would not give in.

_I know…I still have a part to play. Naruto-kun…Neji-kin and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun need help. I still can see…with my heart._

_--_

Tree tops disappeared at lightening speeds as Neji and Hanabi maneuvered through the dense forest. Hanabi buried her face in Neji's brown hair, quietly, whispering her sister's name.

_Hinata…I am almost there. Please…wait for us._

_--_

"Sister…please come out. Father and little sister are on coming right now. Please come out, Pain." Death knocked on the door louder. He heard scuffling, and flung the door open.

Hinata ran to the opposite side of the room, clutching a kunai. Death sighed.

"Pain, can you not control your host?"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Hinata!" Death rolled his eyes and stepped towards her.

"Come now, Pain. Would you just take her body over so we can get this over with? It will much easier that way."

When he almost reached her, Hinata ran to the corner still holding the kunai.

"Why are you in my father's body?" She asked. She lowered her eyes to the floor. She could not bear it. She could not look into those black as ebony eyes. Before she had time to move, Death stood in front of her, lifting her face up to stare him in the eye.

"Hinata-sama…I am not your father. You father has been long dead. The one you thought was father…was really a shell of what he used to be."

"How can you say such things…"

"Father is almost here. Please get dressed or shall I attend you?" Hinata blushed madly. She slapped his hand away.

"I am Hinata."

"Whatever…" Death walked to the end of the room where the closet was. He opened it and began laying out materials on the dressing table. Hinata glared at him.

_I have to get out of here somehow…I have to find Naruto. I can no longer…always rely on him to save me. I will be strong. I will make my own way. For my family…for Tsunade-sama…for Neji-niisan and for Hanabi-chan. I can not act like a child any longer…I know everything now. About my mother. About my father and the past. I know these things…tonight. I will end it. Tonight I will put a stop to this!_

"Ah…I feel Father coming closer. He is almost here. When he is…we will begin the end."

--

"_**She is here. Cannot you feel her presence, Hanabi-chan and Neji-kun?" **_

"_I can…but she is moving."_

"_**Follow her. I know where she is going."**_

--

"Stop! Let go of me! Let go!" Hinata yelled. She kicked and screamed, as Death swung her over his shoulder and descended the stairs into the darkness. Her mind was racing, and her body felt weak. She continued screaming and kicking him, demanding to be released. Death snorted.

"Pain! Stop this at once! I know you hear me!"

"_**But this is much more fun this way, letting her kick and screamed like a little girl. Besides you had better hurt her. I am starting to become attached to this girl."**_

"_**I cannot believe you…well calm her down, Father is coming. And when he comes…nothing will stand in our way. We will be-"**_

"_**Freed and shit like that. I know the fucking details…but…I feel something else is coming."**_

"_**Something else?" Pain sneered.**_

"_**I feel him…Naruto."**_

"_**Naruto stands no chance. You and Father…will-"**_

"_**Will finally become one."**_

"_**Yes."**_

--

"_**Turn down this corridor and go down the stairs. She will be there."**_

Neji set Hanabi on the stone ground, and gripped her hand.

"Do not let go, do you understand, Hanabi-sama?" Hanabi nodded, squeezing her cousins much larger hands.

"Ask Life if Hinata-neesama is really down here!" Hanabi whispered. Neji motioned for her to be quiet. Neji cautiously walked down the dark stair case. Dimly lit by the light on the walls, it seemed that the stairs would never end. Neji tried to calm his mind…

_Perhaps I should have brought Hanabi-sama here…I do not know what to expect. But if it comes down to it, I will protect them with my life._

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Neji gasped. Before them were four doors.

"_**Go into the far left one. That is where Hinata is."**_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_**Of course."**_

Neji walked towards the third door to his right. Hanabi grasped Neji's hands tightly as they walked to the door. She leaned against it, trying to hear what was beyond the stone.

"I hear someone crying! There's someone crying in there! Neji-niisan come one! I know it is Hinata-neesama!" Hanabi grasped the knob and pulled hard, with Neji in back of her.

"Ah…this door…so heavy!" She gasped out.

"No! Don't open it! Don't!" A voice called out. Neji stopped…

"Neji-niisan? Come one!"

"Hinata-sama? Are you in there?"

"Neji-niisan! Hanabi! Don't come in here!"

"We came to save you, Hinata-neesama!" Hanabi yelled. With all of their strength they pulled the door wide open, revealing a wide room in the form of a circle. A purple light shine brightly through, a small figure sat on the ground. Hinata stood up.

"Neji-niisan! Hanabi! I told you do not-" Suddenly the room lit up, flashing purple and black lights shined uncontrollably making it seem as if the room held as terrible storm. Large stone pillars circled the room with century old runes carved into them, various pictures and words. Neji and Hanabi were almost blown aback by the fierceness of the wind.

"What's going on?!"

"They're beginning! No! Get out of here! At 12…everything will end! Please leave!" Hinata yelled.

"Stay here Hanabi-sama!" Neji yelled. The sound of the storm raging in the room was almost unbearable. It made his ears hurt. The wind blew against him hard as he tried to reach Hinata, who was in the center of the room. He tried to see beyond…why wasn't she moving?

Then he heard a rattling sound…it was the sound of chains. Very heavy chains.

"Hinata-sama!" He reached out his hand.

"No! The energy is too great!" She yelled. Hinata struggled against the chains, trying to break herself free. Flailing widely she tried to reach as far as the chains would allow her.

"I see everyone is here. Now will start the ceremony." A loud voice boomed. Neji looked up…in a balcony a lone figure stood in a black cape. A condescending smile, not hidden by the darkness.

"Hiashi!"

"Death please."

"What-agh!" Neji fell to the ground grasping his pounding head. Hanabi screamed.

"Now…we will all be a family once more…once more this world will be ours."

--

"Let us go!" Hanabi yelled. She tugged on the chains that held her to the stone ground. She looked at her cousin and sister. Neji laid on the ground…the power of the Curse Mark had been too much on him, Hinata stood tall, her indigo hair tussled.

"It was much too easy. Neji-kun is such a fool. Now…let us begin and end this." Death grabbed a knife from the ground. The circle was painted in blood, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Death stood in the circle. The sacrifices sat tied next to them. Four helpless people…their blood would be used to release the terror of the world tonight. Hinata screamed, tugged her chains.

"No!" Death took the dagger, thrusting it into the heart of one, then another, and the last one.

Hinata felt her head mind bursting with the screams of the innocents, and the cries of the people.

"Now…Father…Pain…Chaos…join me! And be free from these bodies!" Death screamed a blood curling scream, while lunging the dagger into his own chest. Hinata screamed again as she felt her body being taken over…over by Pain.

"_**You know you can't bear it any longer! I will be released and out of this fucking place! Able to roam freely!"**_

"_No! No! I won't let you…out!"_

"_**Fuck you! Fuck you Hinata! I'll kill you! I'll fucking rip your fucking head off! Look! Life has already been released!"**_

"_I'll never…let you out! I have to protect…agh!"_

"_**What I tell you bitch!? It's not something you have control over-whats that?!"**_

Suddenly…the room became quite. The wind stopped…and four bodies lay motionless on the cold, hard, stone ground.

* * *

**Wow...um...this was rushed. I am so sorry...I have been trying to not drag this out to long and the next chapter will be the last! Sorry for anyone who wanted more...depending on the next chapter and the poll I will putting up this week will decided whether I will make a sequel. Man...thank you all so much for the support and I hope to grow in this thing called fan-fiction! Man....this has been a long road...and I hope you all aren't too mad at me. But I felt like I ahd to end this. I might even revise it...if I have the time. lol**

**But this story must come to an end! Thank you all again and please review. Sorry if it seems rushed... :( but I could not think of any other way to end this! And I had it all planned out too...I just can't put it into words. :(**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Ending**

**Hyuga Compound Gate, 10: 45 am**

"Where are you going to go after this?" The young woman stood beside the figure, her face comfortable and no longer sneering at the sight of her once fiancé'. The man grinned and shrugged.

"Back home of course…I have caused you enough trouble…after I heard of Uncle Hiroshi's plan to kill me after my marriage…well."

"Ah…" Hinata turned to the young man and smiled.

Takuya stared into the crystal water, as white and pink petals floated under the white bridge. He leaned against the side to catch a falling petal.

"When mother told me…that I as well have a horrible secret inside of me…I could understand you in the strangest way." Takuya shook his head, as if he could not believe the words he was saying.

"So many things have happened so quickly. I am used to getting what I want. I do not understand myself!" Takuya slammed his fist on the wooden railing.

"I came here to marry into a high status family and be the leader of two clans! I came here so I could secure my place on society! And marry a woman…a strong woman who is beautiful but…" Takuya grinned and shrugged.

"But she is not mine. And she deserves someone better than I."

--

"**Hinata!" An orange and black figure flashed past. She heard shouts…shouts of people she knew. She felt herself being lifted in strong arms…blue eyes staring into hers.**

"**Hinata…please…don't…please…"**

"**It's too late! They have already been released! And this world will be ours!" Death screamed. Sasuke kneeled beside Neji, trying to wake him. Naruto looked around…the floor was covered in blood, and the bodies of the people lay around the room. The once clean stone walls that held such beautiful runes and pictures now covered in blood seemed to loom over him.**

"**You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He yelled. Death smiled. A black portal behind him opened, released white lighting.**

"**You won't have the time-" Death stopped. He glared at the back of the room.**

"**You…damn you! Fujiko!" Fujiko stood, clad in a white kimono, her hair in a single braid.**

"**This is the end for you, Death, Pain, Life, Chaos!" Naruto gasped when she revealed the figures behind her.**

"**Lee! Shikamaru! TenTen! Kiba! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out. Death sneered.**

**--**

"We couldn't defeat them…they were too strong. But now…at least we know how to fight back." Tsunade stood at the window of the Hogake building. Hands folded behind her back, she sighed deeply.

"I guess this means we will have an ongoing struggle with them?" Kakashi asked. He raised his eye brow questioningly. Tsunade sighed.

"We couldn't stop the releasing of the demons only weaken them for now. They will not be able to do anything anytime soon, and Hiroshi has been apprehended, however," Tsunade motioned towards the Hyuga compound.

"I believe a certain young man will be willing to help us, ne, Neji?" Neji walked through the open door and nodded.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded. Kakashi raised he brow.

"Hyuga Neji!"

"Yes?"

"From now on…you are leader of the Hidden Leaf ANBU Black Ops." Neji forgot that it was improper for his mouth to hang open.

"Tsunade-sama…I am not worthy of such a-"

"You cannot refuse. Think of it as punishment." Kakashi said. He made a piece sign and vanished.

--

Hinata waved as Takuya's carriage left the court yard. He lunged out the window and grinned, waving back.

"I promise I will steal you away from that idiot, Uzumaki someday!" Hinata smiled faintly.

"Bye bye Takuya-kun!" She sighed as his carriage turned the corner and out of sight. Turning around she walked back to the compound…no…not a compound…her home. The after math of the fire was still seen and painful memories along with it floated in the ruble.

_Everything…has ended. Everything…has ended…father…mother. You knew this would happen didn't you? Mother…you knew love could overcome anything._

_--_

"**What did you say?" Pain stood before him, crunching his head into the stone floor. The bodies of his comrades lay scattered on the ground, soaked in their own blood. Hinata laid across from him an arm's length away. Chaos laughed uncontrollably, and kicked TenTen's stiff body. She moaned in protest, and Chaos dealt her another blow, harder than the first. Death stood in the darkness, observing the go about. But beyond the darkness…Naruto knew he was grinning…he knew he was savoring the mass of pain.**

**Four demons…were too much for them. They could not win, they had thought it multiples times, but believing somehow someway everything would be alright.**

**Kakashi slumped against a wall, grasping his leg, where a large shuriken had sunken in, piercing flesh and bone.**

"**Father did you hear that? He loves Hinata!" Life laughed menacingly. He walked over to where Pain had placed her foot and leaned down to Naruto's face.**

"**You…do not understand, Uzumaki-kun. I did not want things to turn out this way. I only want to be able to roam freely with my family…like you humans are. I want you have and more." Life grinned.**

"**I am Father…I am the beginning…I give birth to everything that breathes evil. Do I not also have to provide for my children?" Life tousled his green hair, rolling his eyes. He looked around the large circular room.**

"**Now that we have materialized…I can do that." He laughed. Naruto could not help but shiver as he listened to that laugh…that mocking condescending laughter.**

_**Hinata…I'm sorry…Hinata…**_

"**Hinata…"Naruto reached for her…to her, saying her name softly. Life laughed, and unsheathed a knife he held in his belt.**

"**You can join her…if you like?" He smiled.**

"**I love you Hinata."**

"**He loves her, Life. He fucking loves her! A weak ass bitch like her? Why not go for a girl like me?" Life sneered.**

"**Pain."**

"**Fucking chill out Life! It'll be a fucking waste to let a hunk like him die without knowing what real pleasure is…"**

"**Don't you dare... touch Naruto!" Hinata stood, her chains still binding her to the ground. But she stood tall…and her indigo hair flew around her. Naruto gasped. **

_**What…is this? Hinata…is…**_

"**Don't you dare touch him****!"**

**"Hinata stop! Their no match for you!"**

**"It doesn't matter...all this killing...I hate it. I hate it! If you kill, Naruto-kun....I swear I will kill you!"**

**"What does it matter?!" Pain yelled.**

**"Because I love him!"**

**--**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she felt, arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her into a broad chest. Naruto smiled, taking in the scent of her hair, and body. Hinata leaned against him relying fully on his body to support her.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…what are you thinking about?"

"I cannot believe…it has been…a month since everything has ended. I…have become the leader of my clan. I have become what father and mother wanted me to be…and I secretly desired. Everyone…"

Naruto stood there, holding his lover tight.

_Hinata…_

"But the road does not end here, Naruto-kun." She said. She looked around and motioned at the chaos around her.

"I will keep fighting. And keep fighting to protect everyone." Naruto grinned.

"Right, Hinata-chan."

--

Hanabi stood beside the grave. Holding white irises, and a peach rose, she allowed the wind to gently caress her, causing her hair to fly around her plump face. She smiled.

"You know…mother father…I didn't know you had such horrible secrets. I was mad at you…for a long time. And mad at everyone else…because they would not tell me anything. But you wanted to protect us right?" She placed on iris down.

"It feels so strange…everyone has changed so much. Even I have changed what I hope for is for the better." She stared into the sunset.

"Our journey has not ended yet. Instead…it is just beginning, ne?"

--

**Four Years Later at the ungodly hour of 3 o'clock in the morning:**

"Sakura-chan! Help!" Naruto banged on the door of the Uchiha manor, yelled for the cherry-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!Sakura-cha-"

"What the hell do you want dobe?" Naruto yelped and dodged as the door flew off its hinges and into the darkness behind him. Sasuke stood there, panting heavily, and sweaty.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sasuke sneered.

"Fuck you."

"Where's Sakura-chan! It's an emergency!" Naruto yelled. He glanced into the dimly lit hallway of the house, hearing faint footsteps.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you do not get me up unless someone is dying!" She stood, hands on her hips, in her robe. Naruto gulped. He hoped what he was about to tell them was important….to them anyway.

"Hinata is! H-H-H-Hinata! She-! Hinata's wa-wa-w-w-water!" Sakura and Sasuke stood beside each other, their half awake brains not fully comprehending the ture meaning of the message.

"Hinata…peed on herself? Naruto what are you-"

"Hinata's in labor!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"What the fuck didn't you tell me, you dipstick!" Saukra ran into the house, rushing to get dressed.

"Where is she?!"

"Um…outside…"

"What the hell is she outside for?!"

--

Hinata crouched on all fours like a tiger ready to strike. Her big belly, barely moving as she was trying to calm herself down. The white hospital room was filled with moans of pain and discomfort.

_I am fine…calm down…calm down…oh mother did you feel like when you were about to give birth?! Agh! It hurts! It hurts!_

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked. He rubbed her back gently, encouraging her. Hinata cried as a shock of pain shot up her back.

"Hinata!" A voice boomed. Tsunade stood in the doorway, her blonde locks gone array. Sakura rushed into the room holding a hot bowl of water.

"Does it look like I am ok?!" Hinata yelled. She panted. Sakura threw a wet rag to Naruto.

"Wipe her face."

"But she might bite me!" Naruto whined. Hinata threw a glare his way, and grinned.

"If you don't do something useful I will!"

The hours dragged by in the white room, filled with people, clad in white uniforms with red crests. The sun came up in a hue of purples, pinks and oranges, as the last cry of pain broke loose and slowly melted into a two sharp whines.

"Hinata…you have twins! A boy and a girl!" Tsunade pronounced. Tsunade wiped the baby girl, relieving soft tan skin and handed her to Naruto. Sakura followed suit and handed the boy to Hinata. Hinata immediately placed the baby upon her breast, and began feeding. His dark, curly indigo hair made Hinata smile.

"Their…so…beautiful…" Naruto said. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of the babies…his babies. His baby girl and his baby boy, and his wife.

_I…have…a family…_

Hinata also appeared to be in a trance captivated by the beauty of the little ones. Tsunade stood at the foot of the bed beaming.

"I have never seen more strong and healthy kids! So...what are you going to name them?" Sakura smiled.

"Did you pick out names yet?" She asked, glancing back and forth between Hinata and Naruto expectantly.

"Father always loved…Akihiro…if he ever had a son." Sakura nodded.

"Hmm…," Naruto bit his lip, being deep in thought.

"How about Ramen?! It's a food and she will love to eat it every day-ack!" Sakura swatted him on the back of the head.

"Find something respectful!" Tsunade shook her head.

_He will always be that little annoying brat…deep down. How could I have made him my successor? I must be going senile…_

"Hmmm…how about…Hitomi? Because," Naruto looked down at his daughter, her small fingers curled around his much larger ones. Naruto smiled.

"She has eyes like her mom. She has beautiful eyes…just like her mom."

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Wow...I cannot believe this story is finally over! It has been a long road but a enjoyable one. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through one of my first fanfics and reviewing faithfully. Also thanks for all the emails full of advice and encouragement. I hope this ending pleases you...I believe I tied up all loose ends. If I did not then, please do not hesitate to email me and I will add whatever I missed. Once again thank you all.**

**P.S. I feel like I'ma bout to cry :( I loved working on this story and the late nights i spent trying to make it make sense lol. There is a pole on my profile, please check out. I am trying to decide whether to make a sequel to this, or finish "Training the Heart". Help me make up my mind!**


End file.
